Just a friend
by ClittleBunny
Summary: Fanfiction Achele. 'Eu não sabia que eu poderia me apaixonar por uma garota. Muito menos por essa garota. Achei também que as coisas seriam fáceis.' i suck at summary, dêem uma chance à fic (:
1. Just a Friend

**Lea's POV**

Era pra ser mais um dia normal. Mas minha chegada a L.A. não foi tãão normal assim. O aeroporto lotado, e a fadiga causada pelo calor dessa cidade, me deixaram com um mau humor terrível. Pelo menos caminho até o set foi me receberam super bem.. Quando cheguei na 'sala de reuniões', Jenna, estava lá, e parecia já ter chegado há muito tempo. Nós duas nos abraçamos, (e que abraço longo) , e começamos a contar nossas vidas, as duas juntas. Eu sempre fui meio hiperativa, e eu acho que Jenna ficava meio 'eu' quando estávamos juntas. Na verdade, Jenna é minha grande amiga de infância. E fazia muito, muito tempo que nao nos víamos.

Quando eu recebi aquela ligação do Ryan, minha hiperatividade veio completamente a tona, nao pude evitar. Eu finalmente havia cnseguido o papel de Rachel Berry, na nova série de Ryan Murphy, Glee. Foram horas pulando de alegria, e, quando soube que Jenna estaria lá foram mais alguns pulos de alegria.

Bom, eu cheguei na sala de reuniões, e, depois desse momento _fangirlin'_ com Jenna, eu me apresentei , quer dizer, reparei, nas pessoas ao redor. Havia uma morena muito sexy, sentada em um canto, que se chamava Naya. Ela estava com roupas bem curtas, mas, definitivamente nao era meu tipo. Ela conversava animadamente com uma garota loira, igualmente sexy, que se chamava Heather, se não me engano. Heather era definitivamente sexy, mesmo com sua calça jeans e blusa regata. Eu sempre gostei de loiras. Os garotos começaram a chegar em seguida. Conheci todos eles, que eram muito engraçados, especialmente o que se chamavam Kevin. Cory e Mark eram os grandalhões, mas eram uns amores de pessoa, e Chris tinha aquele ar de diva, que dificilmente alguem conseguiria reproduzir e logo depois, uma garota deslumbrante, entrou na sala, atrás de Ryan Murphy (sim, o proprio.) Eu não conseguia olhar pra outra pessoa sem ser aquela garota. Ela tinha um olhar hipnotizante, olhos num misto de cor-de-avelã e um esverdeado estonteante. Ela era aquele tipo de pessoa que desprende uma aurea pacificadora, e, tinha a pele mais bonita que eu já vi. Definitivamente era a mais sexy do cast. Ryan nos conduziu pra fora da sala, e nos apresentou ao resto do set. Eu fiquei completamente encantada com tudo, e então Ryan nos liberou para o almoço.

Todos fomos para o refeitório, e enquanto comíamos, eu ainda procurava por um apartamento. O quanto antes, melhor. Até que alguns funcionarios nos entregaram um tipo de chave. Alguns minutos mais tarde, aquela garota veio falar comigo.

"Você é Lea Michele, não é?" ela me perguntou, e uma voz doce envolveu meus ouvidos, me tirando completamente do meu raciocinio comum.

"Ér... Lea? Sim, sim, sou eu" forcei um sorriso, antes que começasse a babar

"Oi, meu nome é Dianna. Dianna Agron" ela abriu um sorriso, e abaixou sua voz "mas pode me chamar de Charlie" ela começou a rir

"Ér, oi, D.. Charlie. Tudo bem? Quer se sentar?" e já vinha minha ansiedade.

"Obrigada Lea... Posso te chamar de Lea, né?" eu assenti "O que você tanto procura nesses jornais?"

"Bom, como eu acabei de chegar, literalmente, assim que sair daqui, vou procurar um hotel pra ficar enquanto eu nao acho um apartamento e.."

"Bom, Lea, eu tenho um apartamento aqui, e, se você quiser, você é muito bem vinda nele!"

"Quê? Ér, quer dizer, eu sei que uma garota como você, é linda, não iria me querer no seu apartamento, a gente nem se conhece e..."

"Mas nem pensar!" ela me interrompeu "olha, hoje mais tarde, dá uma passada lá, e se você gostar, eu insisto que fique."

"Mas..." eu insisti

"Por favor Leeea!" ela continuou, fazendo biquinho, e a carinha mais fofa que eu já vi.

Como é que eu poderia resistir a um pedido daqueles?

"Tudo bem Di... quer dizer, Charlie..." ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha "eu vou passar no seu apartamento, assim que eu me instalar no hotel."

Ela se levantou, e, saltitando (ou era minha impressão? ) foi falar alguma coisa com o Ryan.

* * *

N/A: Apenas um 'prólogo'? Próximos capítulos melhores e maiores, absolutamente!


	2. How to resist?

Confesso que não era minha intenção chegar atrasada. O fato é que não consegui dormir, estava feliz demais para isso. E foi tudo culpa do meu relógio. Tinha de parar justamente quando eu mais precisava olhar as horas? Assim que acordei, faltava apenas uma hora para o prazo estabelecido pelo Ryan. Minha intenção era tomar um banho rápido, mas alguma coisa sobrenatural me fez lavar o meu cabelo, o que me atrasou um pouco. Fui correndo até o carro, e: surpresa! Parecia que toda L.A. havia decidido sair naquela hora. Fiquei meia hora em um engarrafamento no meio do caminho para o set, e, quando cheguei, apesar de ter pensado que iriam me receber com uma bronca enorme, Ryan foi muito compreensivo e ainda abriu um sorriso enorme para mim, me dirigindo à uma sala de reuniões, em que o pessoal já estava todo reunido. Assim que Ryan entrou, todos se aprumaram, e pararam com as conversas. Eu senti alguns poucos olhares em mim. Sorri, e acenei para alguns.

Os garotos pareciam ter sido interrompidos no meio de uma conversa super animada, e as garotas pareciam estar bem felizes que Ryan já havia chegado. Eu reparei em uma morena, de olhos castanhos, e cabelos lindos, olhando para mim (ou seria minha impressão), e divagando em seus pensamentos. (ou estaria ela apenas divagando, e, acidentalmente olhando para mim? Nunca saberei...)

Ryan nos apresentou ao resto do set, e nos levou até o refeitório, para o horário de almoço. Começaríamos as gravações logo na próxima semana, e eu nunca me senti tão feliz, principalmente com minha personagem, Quinn Fabray, que eu tanto quis.

Todos estavam conversando, se apresentando e se divertindo, mas aquela linda morena, parecia não querer prestar muita atenção no que todos estavam falando. Ela parecia um misto de confusa, e interessada, em alguma coisa no jornal. Depois sua expressão se voltou para preocupada. E eu me peguei olhando para ela com cara de idiota, olhei ao meu redor para ver se mais alguém havia notado. Vi que aquela morena, Naya, me olhava, o que, realmente me constrangeu. Ela me cutucou, e, ela susurrou para eu ir conversar com ela.

* * *

Depois que ela finalmente aceitou de dar uma rápida passada no meu apartamento, eu saí meio que saltitando (será que ela percebeu?) e fui conversar com Ryan.

– Oi Ryan, tudo bem? - tentei parecer simpática, apesar do nervosismo.

– Tudo ótimo Dianna! - ele abriu um sorriso. - Alguma dúvida sobre o set?

– Na verdade não, mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

– Se estiver ao meu alcance, será um prazer!

– É que, Lee, quer dizer, Lea, Michele, acabou de chegar de viagem, e ainda não achou nem um hotel para ficar. Será que nós, poderíamos, bem, sair um pouco mais cedo, já que conhecemos todo o set, para que eu possa a orientar na cidade? - Eu terminei com um sorriso.

– Claro! Depois do almoço, vou entregar os primeiros scripts, e então, vocês estão mais que liberadas.

– Obrigada Ryan!

Voltei para o grupo, Lea já havia guardado seu jornal, e agora conversava animadamente com o resto do grupo. Definitivamente Lea devia ser a garota mais bonita de todo o elenco, e eu só sabia seu nome. Eu já havia recebido a chave do meu trailer, e recebi meu script. Fui embora com um sorriso mais que bobo no meu rosto, pois no meu trailer também havia o nome de Lea. Ela não estava lá, provavelmente estava fazendo alguma reserva em algum hotel, mas só de saber que ela o dividiria comigo, já me fazia feliz. E além do mais, eu faria de tudo pra que ela aceitasse dividir o apartamento comigo.

Eu nem a conhecia direito, mas Lea é aquele tipo de pessoa que atrai as pessoas para ela. Já parecia que éramos amigas de infância.

* * *

Dianna havia saído de perto de mim, e sabe que parecia que eu ia sentir saudades? Foi um sentimento estranho. Assim que eu voltei ao jornal, pra procurar um apartamento, eu nao conseguia mais me concentrar como antes. Peguei um numero de quaisquer hoteis, e anotei em minha agenda. Guardei o jornal, e comecei a conversar com os meus colegas. Eles planejavam uma festa, para começar a se entrosar melhor. Ryan passou por nós, e disse:

– Bom gente, as chaves dos seus camarins já foram entregues, e agora, decorem-nos do jeito que quiser - ele riu - Daqui a pouco vocês receberão também seus primeiros scripts, e então estarão liberados. - todos comemoraram, e saíram do refeitó minha agenda,e liguei para os hoteis anotados lá. Nenhum era aquele 5 estrelas, mas eu nunca me acostumei com luxo. Pra mim todos eram ótimos, mas tive de escolher o mais barato. Afinal era só por um tempo, e eu nem passaria muito tempo lá.

Resolvi dar uma olhada no meu camarim, e acho que nunca fiquei tão surpresa: Bem em cima do meu, havia o nome de Dianna Agron. Isso mesmo, Charlie dividiria seu camarim comigo. Entrei no camarim, e, logo em cima a mesa, havia alguns papeis - meu primeiro roteiro, e um bilhete. Guardei em minha bolsa aqueles papeis, e logo li o que estava escrito na nota.

_''Oi, Lea! Espero que tenha gostado. Coincidência ou não, Ryan nos colocou juntas neste camarim. Acho que tudo conspira para que sejamos amigas.E peço desculpas se não tiver gostado, mas trouxe seu roteiro para cá, já que você estava tão ocupada. Não se esqueça de sua ida ao meu apartamento, insisto que fique lá. Estou te esperando. Até mais, Charlie''._

Guardei o bilhete no bolso, e saí do camarim, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Peguei o meu carro, e fui até o hotel onde me instalaria até que achasse um apartamento razoável perto do set. No caminho só conseguia pensar o quão bom seria morar com Dianna. E isso me levou a pensar o quão persuasiva ela é. Se só com aquela carinha fofa, e o bilhete, já me fizeram pensar na ideia de morar com ela, imagina se eu fosse mesmo lá.

Meu quarto no hotel nao era grandes coisas, mas eu consegui colocar todas as minhas coisas lá. Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei o primeiro vestido que eu vi, e fui para a casa da Dianna, que havia anotado seu endereço e telefone atras do bilhete. Dificil agora seria resistir a ela.


	3. Fear of storms

N/A: Please, reviews seriam bem-vindas!

O dia foi muito corrido.

Assim que eu cheguei em casa, observei que ela estava um pouco desarrumada. Pelo menos para mim. E na minha cabeça um turbilhão de pensamentos passavam. Nunca me senti tão nervosa com uma visita, e eu nem sabia o porquê. Lea era uma pessoa normal, pelo amor de Deus! Quando a casa não podia ficar mais limpa, até pra mim, eu fui tomar um banho gelado.

Em no máximo meia hora, a Lea chegaria. Desliguei o chuveiro com essa perspectiva. E se ela estivesse com fome? Eu sabia, além do nome dela, que ela era vegan, mas nem se eu fosse uma super heroína , eu conseguiria fazer uma comida assim, em meia hora. Desci, e , ainda de toalha, liguei para um restaurante. Então subi, e fui trocar de roupa.

Eu queria vestir um short qualquer, mas, meu bom senso me induziu a uma calça que eu já havia esquecido há muito tempo. Vesti uma blusa com um decote básico, e aquela calça justa. Eu mal havia acabado de secar o meu cabelo, e a campainha tocou: Lea havia chegado.

Abri a porta, ela estava lá, muito diferente do que eu havia visto de manhã. Lea usava um vestido decotado, e curto, e suas pernas – e que pernas - estavam todas a mostra. Me senti uma boba, a olhando de cima abaixo. Em um momento de consciência, fechei a boca, e a convidei para entrar.

– Ér, oi Lea, tudo bom? – perguntei

– Hm, oi, Dianna, tudo bom, ér, como você havia me pedido, eu resolvi dar uma passada aqui mesmo...

– Então, entre, sente-se, quer beber alguma coisa? – Eu tentei puxar assunto.

– Bom, vamos ver o que você tem aí né – Ela sorriu

Fomos para a cozinha, e, logo depois a campainha tocou.

– Estava esperando mais alguém Dianna?

– Na verdade não Lea, mas é que, eu imaginei que você viria, e que passaria um tempo aqui comigo - senti minhas bochechas corarem - e, eu não conseguiria eu mesma preparar uma coisa comestível para nós duas. Então liguei para um restaurante perto daqui... Você me ajuda com as coisas?

– Mas é claro Dianna! - ela abriu um sorriso, consequente ao dela, eu sorri - Vamos lá...

Algum tempo depois, já estava tudo organizado, e Lea insistia em lavar a louça. Coisa que, de jeito nenhum eu aceitaria. Veja só, ela nem mora aqui e eu já estava explorando ela?!

– Lea, sinceramente, não precisa lavar a louça, deixa aí, depois eu lavo...

– Dianna, eu comi aqui, eu lavo. - Eu a peguei pela cintura - Pelo amor de Deus, o que está fazendo!? -

– Eu estou apenas te tirando daqui - disse, em meio a gargalhadas.

– Pois daqui eu não saio - ela bateu o pé.

– Aé? Pois você que se atreva a me impedir de te carregar se for preciso, baixinha.

– É? Pois você que se atreva a tentar me tirar daqui! - Ela disse, rindo.

Em um segundo, eu já estava tentando colocar Lea em meu colo. Ela se sacudia, jogando sabão para tudo quanto é lado. Até que eu a coloquei no chão, e segurei suas duas mãos contra a parede.

– Lea, Michele, Sarfati. - disse, tentando um baixo rosnado. Ela ficou ofegante. - Por enquanto (eu espero) você é só uma visita. Em minha casa, visitas não fazem as minhas obrigações. - disse, pausadamente - Vamos voltar para a sala. E se você ainda quiser lavar essa louça, eu prometo que deixo pra você quando você se mudar pra cá - disse, a soltando.

Lea lavou suas mãos, e, se virando para mim, disse :

– Bom Dianna, sobre isso... Eu tenho algumas exigências pra ficar aqui. - ela disse, rindo. - Primeiro: Eu vou pagar o aluguel, e pelo menos 50% das despesas extras...

– Mas Lea... - eu comecei

– Dianna! Me deixe falar!- ela fez biquinho.

– Então continue.. - Eu disse, apertando suas bochechas

Ela demorou um pouco para lembrar o que estava falando, mas finalmente:

– Ah sim, e as despesas, e, acho que é só. E, se eu tiver, atrapalhando você, me avise, prometo que pretendo ser praticamente invisível.

– Eu terei de aceitar todas essas exigências só porque uma baixinha está me impondo? - Eu contestei

– Se ainda quiser que eu more aqui...

– Mas é claro que eu quero! - Eu a peguei no colo e a rodei pela sala, até eu cair tonta no sofá, com ela no colo. Estranhei o fato de que ela não havia saído do meu colo ou se sacudido, então resolvi verificá-lá. Lea apenas estava de olhos, e boca bem fechados, como uma criancinha, totalmente pendurada em mim. Lentamente ela foi afrouxando o aperto, e abriu os olhos.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntei

– Dianna. Se algum dia, você vier a fazer isso denovo: me avise com bastante antecedência.

– Por quê? a baixinha tem medo de altura?

– Não, Dianna. É que...

– Espera. - Eu saí debaixo dela. - Você não precisa ficar me chamando de Dianna, Dianna toda hora - disse, imitando pejorativamente sua voz. - Se moraremos juntas, me chame pelos meus apelidos, oras! - Eu disse, tentando ficar séria.

– Sabe, não tem a mesma graça, ficar te chamando dos seus apelidos, quando meu nome mesmo não tem como ser apelidado.

– Ah é? É um desafio? - eu disse, já rindo.

– Sim, sim, senhorita Agron. - Ela se levantou. Era uma tentativa de ficar à altura do meu olhar. Completamente mal sucedida. E eu comecei a rir mais.

– Então, o que eu ganho com isso? - Eu perguntei

– Vamos negociar isso depois.

Olhamos para fora, e uma chuvinha básica estava caindo. Lea se sentou no sofá, e bufou.

– O que foi, baixinha? - perguntei

–Esse ainda não é meu apelido - eu ri - Mas é que, eu não gosto muito de chuva forte. Se essa chuva engrossar, eu estou completamente ferrada.

– Mas não parece que ela vai engrossar muito, Lee. Olha, vou fechar a janela, e a cortina. Tudo bem? Daí você nem olha pra fora.

Depois nos sentamos e começamos a assistir televisão. Como não estava passando nada de bom àquela hora, resolvi assistir um dos meus poucos filmes. Peguei um que eu acreditava ser ''Uma prova de amor'' .

Passei praticamente o filme todo deitada em cima das pernas de Lea. Elas além de lindas, eram tão confortáveis - o pensamento me trouxe uma risada. Era incrível o quão sexy Lea ficava, quando estava indignada com algo que havia ocorrido no filme, e o quão fofa era ela chorando por causa dele.

Também era incrível o quão amigas nós ficamos, apenas em um dia. Lea começou até a contar alguns dos seus segredos, e posso dizer que me entreguei pra ela. Parecia que já nos conhecíamos há décadas.

Quando o filme acabou, Lea foi ao banheiro, e, abri uma fresta da cortina para ver o quanto a chuva havia engrossado. Eu já sabia que choveria forte, mas eu queria Lea perto de mim o resto da noite, e eu não esperava trovões, afinal de contas. E nem queria que Lea sofresse um acidente, então, assim que ela voltou do banheiro, eu a perguntei:

– Lea, querida, você não quer dormir aqui hoje, não?

– Por que, Dianna? - ela ficou confusa

– Bom, eu me recuso a deixar você sair com esse temporal aí fora. Você tem duas opções: Vestir uma roupa minha, e dormir aqui, ou dormir aqui com essa roupa mesmo. - eu disse

– Sério, Dianna? Deixa eu pensar em qual das duas eu escolho... - ela disse, irônica.

– Sério que você não vai tentar nem escapar por mim? - eu perguntei, surpresa

– Do que adiantaria eu correr? Eu sei que é perigoso sair agora, e além do mais, se eu correr você vai me pegar no colo novamente e...

– Exatamente. E agora eu vou lá pegar uma roupa e...

– Mas eu tenho a opção de dormir com essa, não tenho?

– Ah sim, mas você quer dormir mesmo com esse super minúsculo vestido?

– Ér, desculpe por ele, foi o primeiro que eu consegui tirar da mala e... - ela começou

– Desculpa nada, acho que você nunca esteve mais sexy! - eu disse rindo, e a vi corar.

– Bom, então, vamos dormir - ela disse, terminando o assunto.

Depois de uma meia hora, eu e ela já estavamos em nossos devidos quartos. Até que batidas me acordaram.

– Lea? Pode entrar!

Lea apareceu com um travesseiro e uma carinha mais que infantil, e mais que fofa.

– O que foi, fofinha? - Disse, passando a mão em seu rosto.

– Não consigo dormir, os trovões não me deixam ter um sono tranquilo.

– Você quer dormir aqui, comigo? - Eu perguntei, e ela assentiu.

– Minha cama é de solteiro e... - eu perdi a linha de raciocínio quando Lea fez aquela carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança mais fofa que eu já vi. Eu apertei as bochechas dela e continuei - Lee, Lee, não faz assim... - Ok, ok. Deita aqui comigo? - Ela sorriu e pulou logo em minha cama

– Você é tão persuasiva - eu disse

– Olha quem está falando... - ela disse, rindo.

Então eu coloquei meu braço em sua cintura, e, já deitadas, a puxei para mais perto. Senti um cheiro de maçã verde no seu cabelo. E sorri. E assim passamos a primeira noite no meu apartamento. E eu espero que sejam várias outras como essa.


	4. Moving

Eu estava tendo um sono ruim.. Até que acordei, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de acordar. Eu levei um susto, e tremi dos pés a cabeça. então notei onde estava, e com _quem_ estava. Me virei para o relógio do lado da cama. 4:00am, era o que dizia. Tentei me levantar, mas dois braços me prendiam. Olhei delicadamente para o lado, para tentar me esquivar de Dianna, o que só piorou a situação. Ela apertou ainda mais o abraço, e sussurou meu nome. Seguido de um som indistinguível. Tentei delicadamente tirar seus braços de cima de mim. Então peguei meu travesseiro e passei por seus braços.

Então finalmente saí da cama. Estava com um pressentimento ruim, como se alguma coisa estivesse pra acontecer.

Fui ao banheiro, me coloquei apresentável, e desci. Lavei toda a louça, e lembrei de toda a birra que Dianna fez por causa dela. Rindo comigo mesma, revirei um pouco a cozinha dela, e fiz café. Eu não estava com fome, então, esperei Dianna descer, o que ocorreu poucos minutos depois.

Dianna não se importou em passar no banheiro primeiro, desceu ainda com os cabelos bagunçados, e uma cara de sono. Aos meus olhos, ela estava linda. Eu abri minha boca. Então ela reparou que havia mais alguém na casa:

– Lea? Ai meu Deus... Desculpa Leee, que cabeça a minha, desci assim, sem nem ter escovado os dentes, nem ter tirado o pijama, Ai Lea, me desculpa, eu esqueci mesmo, que desconsideração a... - Eu pulei em cima dela, pra ver se ela calava um pouco a boca.

– Dianna. Não tem problema querida. Afinal aqui é a sua casa.

– Nossa casa. - ela me corrigiu

– Mesmo assim. E, particularmente, eu acho que, não tem como você ficar feia. De jeito nenhum. - ela corou

– Olha quem está falando. Lea Sexy Michele, não? - e eu comecei a rir.

– Okay, vamos parar por aqui. Eu, tomei a liberdade e fiz café para você. - eu corei - Me desculpe.

– Você acordou mais cedo, e teve o bom humor de fazer café? Sabe o quanto eu te adoro? - ela começou a rir

– E eu fiz o favor de lavar a louça. Você não me deixou ontem, então, enquanto você dormia...

– Lee! Eu disse que EU lavava. - Ela disse, indignada

– Mas eu não sou visita aqui. Não mais.

– Mas não devemos colocar nossas amigas como nossas empregadas. - Ela disse, rindo.

– Você é tão meiga e cuidadosa..

Coisa errada para se falar. Em um impulso e eu já estava rodando no colo de Dianna. eu disse para ela me avisar com antecedência. Comecei a dar leves tapas na cabeça dela.

– Dianna... Chão... Agora...

– Ora Lee - ela parou de rodar - Qual é a palavra mágica?

– Mas que merda DIANNA ME PÕE NO CHÃO! Eu acho que vou vomitar! - Ela começou a rir

– Okay, okay, Lea , já parei - Ela me colocou no chão, e começou a rir.

– Não achei graça - Fiz bico

– Pois eu achei e... Ei, por favor Lea, não faz essa cara. Eu não resisto. - Ela pediu.

Eu sei que não deveria. Mas fechei a cara feito uma criancinha, bati o pé e virei o rosto para o lado contrário dela. Alguns segundos depois, a senti atras de mim, envolvendo seus braços na minha cintura.

– Lee, me perdoa? - Ela perguntou, com a voz mais melosa uqe nunca.

– Prometo pensar. - bufei

– Lea, não faz assim comiiigo! Como podemos dividir o camarim, com você assim? - Ela pediu denovo

– Dianna, não fala assim. - Bati o pé - Vamos ver o que fará por mim.

E de repente Dianna se pendurou em mim, e me deu o beijo na bochecha mais molhado que eu já levei

– Dianna, - disse - você, é completamente e irrevogavelmente maluca. E sabe que eu adoro pessoas assim? - a beijei, na bochecha.

Fomos assistir televisão, e, quando menos esperávamos o relógio da Dianna começou a apitar.

– Hora de começar a se arrumar, fofinha.

– Nossa! Me esqueci completamente! Não tenho roupa aqui!

– Sem problema. Tem algumas roupas que estavam pequenas, eu te empresto, baixinha.

– Sabe Dianna. Pode parar com essa de tentar achar um apelido. Eu acho que eu já ganhei.

Ela começou a rir, e disse:

– Sabe que eu NUNCA perco um desafio.

* * *

_N/A algunS dias depois_

Confesso que foi proposital ter enrolado tanto na mudança da Lea. Mas eu pedi para que ninguém ficasse sabendo, por enquanto. Até que pelo menos nossa casa esteja apresentável, e eu queria que Naya fizesse uma festa para comemorar a chegada dela. Afinal, não é todo dia que Lea Michele vem morar na sua casa.

Todos estavam querendo uma festa privada do cast, mas ainda não tinham um lugar certo. E eu esperei até sexta para acabar logo com a mudança. Lea não via a hora de contar para todos. E eu não via a hora de festejar essa data tão importante.

Acordei, e desci. Lea já havia preparado tudo, e parecia estar acesa a horas.

– Bom dia, Lady D.

– Bom dia, fofinha. Como vai?

– Atrasada. - ela riu - estamos atrasadas para o set.

– Então vamos logo!

– Já estou pronta, oras!

– Eu até tomaria café lá. - Eu disse, pegando uma garrafa térmica - Mas é claro que eu não ia desperdiçar essa bebida dos deuses que é o seu café.

* * *

Estávamos em horário de almoço, e, como sempre, espremidos em uma só mesa- não gostavamos nem um pouco de não ficar juntos -

Até que eu me levantei, e disse que precisava fazer um anú se calaram, e eu pisquei para Lea.

– Vou anunciar que, Lea Michele, isso mesmo. Se mudou para o meu apartamento, finalmente! - Todos aplaudiram, Lea não se cabia em felicidade - Mas a melhor notícia, é que, hoje, eu quero comemorar esse fato tão importante - Lea ficou confusa - com uma festa, no meu apartamento, tudo liberado - Todos comemoraram

Então, espero vocês na minha casa, daqui a algumas horas! - Lea começou a rir.

* * *

Chegamos em casa, e arrumamos o máximo possível. Os primeiros convidados começaram a chegar com caixas e mais caixas de bebidas. Eu previ que seria uma festa longa, e uma ressaca maior ainda. Tomara que valha a pena


	5. Party, sometimes

**N/A: Esse capítulo está maior que todos os outros, mas garanto que vai valer a pena! Reviews. please!**

**N/A 2: Glee e os personagens aqui envolvidos não me pertencem.**

Os convidados estavam chegando. E me preocupei com muitas coisas de uma vez só, não consegui me concentrar em curtir um pouco a festa. Coloquei em mente que Dianna havia feito aquilo apenas para comemorar o fato de que eu estava morando na casa dela - fato já discutido que não era motivo de nenhuma comemoração.

Cory já chegou na festa meio alterado. Mark não parecia, mas eu já sabia que ele também estava meio bêbado. Para mim, a festa não havia nem começado, mas, Naya, Cory, Mark, Heather - e Dianna - já estavam visivelmente alterados. Acabou e eu me rendi um pouco - Okay, bastante - a bebida.

Duas horas mais tarde e eu sabia que não lembraria de mais nada que acontecesse naquela festa. Provavelmente já havia bebido mais que Dianna, mas, quem liga?

Quem ligaria, eu quis dizer. Naya e Chris não poderiam ter escolhido hora melhor - ou pior - para gritar uma coisa tão incoveniente.

"JOGO DA GARRAFA!"disseram os dois, juntos.

Todos bateram palmas, e se sentaram. Chris estava trêbado, então Naya teve de explicar todas as regras.

"Bom gente. Agora que vocês se sentaram, não vale mais voltar atrás." Alguns se olharam, assustados. "Então, como vocês conhecem, roda a garrafa e pergunta verdade ou consequência. Se for verdade, a pessoa pergunta. Se for consequência... Bom, vocês escolhem. E sem reclamar "

"Mas e se eu acabar beijando o Chris?" Cory disse

"Problema seu." Naya resolveu.

"Vamos começar logo!" Disse Dianna.

* * *

Naya finalmente fez o que eu queria. O tal jogo da garrafa. Só não entendi porque Chris tinha tanto de ficar tão animado. Mas tudo bem, quanto mais empolgação melhor. Se é que me entendem.

Eu já devia estar trêbada, o que com certeza arruinaria meus planos. Queria poder passar uma boa imagem para Lea.

Naya finalmente acabou de explicar as regras, e deu uma resposta mais que seca ao Cory, o que me fez rir. Me desculpe, mas, a falta de respeito que ele teve com Lea...

_Flashback_

_Estávamos bebendo, e conversando, até que Mark resolveu perguntar qual de nós éramos a mais sexy. Mark ficou em dúvida entre mim e Naya. Mas Cory respondeu de imediato._

_"Lea é a mais sexy. Olhem bem caras, eu já vi Lea quando ela estava trocando de roupa, e, literalmente, ela é a mais gostosa do elenco. Eu pagaria milhões somente para ficar com ela."_

_Todos riram._

_"Com licença, Cory, vou ali pegar mais bebida" saí com um sorrisinho, e fui em direção à Naya._

_"Naya. Eu preciso da sua ajudinha"_

_fim do Flashback_

"Vamos começar logo!"

"Vou rodar a garrafa" começou Chris

No final da rodada, Chris admitiu que já havia pegado algumas mulheres, todas as vezes bêbado. Jenna – que também devo admitir, estava visivelmente alterada – havia perguntado, então, era a vez dela de rodar a garrafa.

"Amber, pergunta pra Jenna!" disse Cory, desmasiadamente animado.

"Jenna, quero saber se você... já beijou alguma mulher?"

Jenna fez uma cara de cúmplice para Lea, que inicialmente eu não gostei. Mas Jenna, depois de pensar bastante, apenas disse

"Bom, uma, duas ou três vezes só... Eu juro!'' Todos riram "Amber, roda a garrafa!"

Amber rodou a garrafa, e, então Cory perguntava para ela.

"Então Amber... qual a coisa mais rude que já fez?"

"Mas que pergunta infantil Cory." todos riram, concordando

"Mas é sua obrigação responder" Cory disse

"Okay. Bom, quando eu era criança, eu era muito briguenta e respondona, uma vez bati num garoto e ele ficou roxo uma semana."

"o que ele fez para você?" perguntei

"Epa, não posso mais responder!'' Amber respondeu. "Gira logo a garrafa, Cory"

"Lea para Cory. Isso vai ser beeeem interessante" disse Mark. Eu discordava completamente.

"Então Cory. Verdade ou conseqüência?"

"Consequência." disse ele, cheio de esperanças. Eu já ia me manifestar, quando Lea me veio com essa:

"Então, Cory, beije o Chris." Todos ficaram chocados, inclusive ele. Até que Naya interferiu:

"Cory. Se ferrou. Vai ter de beijar o Chris." Ela disse, em meio às gargalhadas

"Vamos! Nem especifiquei o tipo, você escolhe." Lea disse, com um sorrisinho.

Dito e feito, Cory beijou mesmo Chris. Por um milésimo de segundo, na bochecha. E então Lea rodava a garrafa.

"Naya para mim. Alguém por favor me salve?" Ela disse, e eu dei tapinhas nas costas dela, tentando a consolar

"Bom Lea, acho que você vai escolher verdade né? Pois bem. Quantas mulheres você já ficou?"

Lea corou violentamente, e então eu a apressei a responder

"Vai baixinha, você não fez uma conseqüência maléfica? Responde!" e desatei a rir. Lea e Jenna, se olharam mais uma vez, e começaram a rir.

"Bom, eu acho que..." ela começou a contar nos dedos. "Mais ou menos umas 5." todos se espantaram. "Naya, rode a garrafa!"

Naya rodou, e então Heather a perguntava.

"Com quem você ficaria aqui no cast, Nay?" Ela perguntou, nada inocentemente.

"Aqui do elenco? Bom... Primeiro com você... e então" Ninguém soube a resposta final. Heather praticamente atacou Naya, e a beijou, intensamente. Os caras ficaram completameeente loucos com aquela cena. E então as duas se separaram, depois de um longo tempo.

"Heather.. Hum... Roda a garrafa?" disse, rindo

Heather rodou, e então era para mim.

"Então Heather... ér... de acordo com os acontecimentos recentes... Desde quando você sabe que.. gosta... da Naya?" disse, tentando não rir.

"Desde que eu a vi! No primeiro dia!"

"Bem que vocês não se desgrudavam..." disse Jenna.

"Bom, mas agora Dianna roda!" Disse Naya, cortando o assunto

Eu rodei e então Naya me perguntava.

"Verdade ou conseqüência?" Ela perguntou

Me lembrei repentinamente de Lea, e das verdades de Naya, e, sem pensar falei :

"Consequência."

Todos me olharam chocados, e Naya deu um sorrisinho no rosto. Então eu percebi que a merda já estava feita, pelo perdão da palavra.

"Como eu sou uma boa garota, eu vou fazer você escolher. Ou você beija Lea, ou me beija."

Todos ainda estavam sem palavras, e eu estava chocada com o que tinha acabado de para Lea. E, do mesmo jeito que 'consequência' veio a minha boca, isso também veio.

"Lea. Eu prefiro Lea."

Ela deu um enorme sorriso, e disse:

"Bom, se você prefere... Não posso fazer nada.. Ou posso?" Ela olhou para Naya.

"Na verdade não... " Naya respondeu. A resposta dela foi seguida de um coro de 'beija beija beija' e então Lea me beijou

Eu sei que deveria ter sido ao contrário, mas eu estava chocada demais para tomar alguma iniciativa. Ela parecia ter muita experiência, e então eu retribuí. O beijo foi puramente passional. Lea começava a explorar toda a minha boca, e quando se tem Lea Michele desse jeito, não tem como não fazer algum barulho. Todos faziam a maior algazarra, mas não me importei. Lea soltou um gemido baixo e então nos separamos.

Ela me olhou nos olhos, e deu um sorriso. Então continuamos com a brincadeira.

* * *

Eu não sabia o quão perfeita era humanamente possível para uma pessoa, até conhecer Dianna Agron. Eu me sentia cada vez mais feliz de ter alguém tão perfeita, em todas as maneiras. Ela era uma boa amiga, uma boa irmã, e além de tudo, sabia ser sexy quando queria. E quando nos beijamos, eu tenho absoluta certeza que ela queria _e muito _ser sexy. O modo sensual que ela me olhou nos olhos após o beijo, que me fez perder o ar. O modo com que sua língua entrou em contato com a minha, como um choque, e que, com meu nível de alcool já alto, me fez soltar um gemido inesperado.

Depois do nosso beijo, todos concordaram, em parar a brincadeira, antes que alguém fizesse algo desmasiado constrangedor (algo que foi super apoiado por um Cory ainda desconcertado) e que alguém pudesse se lembrar no outro dia (o que, eu e Dianna apostamos ser perfeitamente impossível). Todos continuaram a beber, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Entretanto, eu me sentia cada vez mais culpada, a cada gole que tomava.

E se ela se lembrasse? E se ela não se lembrasse? E se ela não quisesse mais a minha compania aqui? E se, por um deslize eu tivesse que me mudar? E se eu a perdesse para sempre?

Essas perguntas todas me traziam um turbilhão de emoções, de sentimentos, de dúvidas e me acarretaram uma dor de cabeça antes do previsto. Se minha cabeça já doi assim, imagine amanhã de manhã...

Resolvi subir sem falar com ninguém, mas, no meio das escadas, eu ouvi a voz doce e delicada que eu desejava não conhecer tão bem assim.

"Aonde vai, minha princesa? A festa é sua, aproveite!" disse Dianna. Apesar de bêbada, ela parecia consciente de seus atos, diferente de muitos colegas nossos.

Antes de respondê-la, eu dei uma olhada em volta. Do meio das escadas, eu podia ver claramente o que acontecia em quase toda a sala. Naya e Heather estavam em um amasso quente no canto do sofá. Mordi o lábio. Chris parecia bem alterado, e estava, pelo que pude perceber, dando em cima de Cory e do Mark. Eles pareciam bem constrangidos, mas, de tão bêbados, nem ligavam. Jenna, Kevin e Amber, conversavam animadamente no outro lado do sofá. Os três pareciam bêbados demais e distraídos demais para se importar com o fato de que Naya e HeMo se pegavam no outro sofá. Kevin as fazia dar altas gargalhadas.

Então olhei para o pé da escada. onde havia uma loira linda, de olhos cor-de-avelã. Ela estava olhando fixamente para mim, o que, devo admitir, me constrangeu um pouco. Ela estava com uma expressão indagadora, e curiosa, apesar dos pesares, e eu sabia que deveria respondê- la, e logo:

"Bom, mi lady. Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível. A festa foi... interessante... bom, quer dizer, desculpe" desci até ela, e me joguei em seu pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha "foi maravilhosa. Você é a melhor amiga que uma pessoa poderia querer."

"Assim está melhor, baixinha" ela bagunçou meu cabelo "Mas da próxima vez que pular em meu pescoço enquanto eu estiver bêbada... hn... bom... eu vou deixar a senhorita caída no chão"

"Por quê?" quis saber

"Lea, hora de criança ir dormir, olha..." disse ela, batendo o pé, e desviando o assunto "Se quiser amanhã eu faço um café bem forte para você.. Mas por enquanto a senhorita vai descansar apenas... Suba, já!"

"Uh.. Tudo bem, mamãe Agron..." então eu me virei. Segundos depois ela me virou de frente para ela.

"Não vai me dar um beijo de boa noite, senhorita?"

"Sabe Dianna, me deu um sooono..." bocejei, também desviando a pergunta

"Mas agora eu estou exigindo um!" ela disse, rindo.

"Vem pegar " logo em seguida subi as escadas correndo. Dei dois passos e caí. Dianna tropeçou em cima de mim, e então nós paramos no fim da escada, com ela por cima de mim. Comecei a me sacudir, e ela segurou minha cabeça.

"Lea, só um!"ela disse, em meio a gargalhadas.

Ela segurou minha bochecha, e tentou me beijar. Eu comecei a me sacudir, e acidentalmente, os lábios dela se colaram aos meus. Rapidamente ela saiu de cima de mim, e, então, tudo ficou estranho.

"Ér, Lea, me desculpe, não era a intenção, mas é que você se mexeu e..."

"O que é isso, Dianna? Quantas mil pessoas dariam a vida por um beijo seu? Estou sendo privilegiada!" e caí na gargalhada.

Então ela desencanou, e levou na brincadeira, também

"Isso que dá ser uma garotinha má, dona Lea... Agora já pro seu quarto!"

"Sabe, era o que eu estava indo fazer.." Me virei, e comecei a subir. Na metade da escada me virei para ela "E sem beijos de boa noite!" E entrei para o banheiro. Fiz minha higiene noturna, e, quando saí, tudo havia ficado quieto. Não me atrevi a chegar na escada. Não com esse pijama tão curto. Ao fundo eu ouvia a voz de Dianna, mas estava desmasiado baixa para eu entender. Entrei no meu quarto, e não consegui dormir. Eu ouvia a movimentação no corredor, tanto no andar de cima quanto no debaixo, e então, meia hora mais tarde, tudo se silenciou.

Peguei o meu iPod, e coloquei uma música bem lenta, para eu conseguir dormir. Droga de energéticos, pensei. Quando não tinha mais jeito, me levantei e fui fazer arrumações aleatórias no meu quarto. Meia hora depois, ouço batidas na porta. Eu abri. Demorei a reconhecer a figura de Naya Rivera na soleira, até que ela disse:

"Hey, aqui é Naya, lembra? Sua colega de trabalho.." ela disse

'É claro que eu lembro.. mas o que você está fazendo aqui?" indaguei

"Quero conversar sobre a Dianna. Desde que vocês se beijaram, vocês tem andado estranhas. Uma mais estranha que a outra. Achei que tivesse sido a bebida, mas, que idéia foi aquela na escada? E que ideia foi essa de dor de cabeça?"

"Naya, olha, foi legal ter você aqui, mas, volte pra Heather, aposto que ela precisa de você mais do que eu preciso."

"Te garanto que Heather dorme como um anjo agora."

"Mas.. quê?"

"Dianna não nos deixou ir embora. Ela nos deu a opção de dormir aqui ou nos nossos carros. Todos estão desmaiados na sala. Mas alguma coisa, hm, bom, me manteve acordada."

"Uh, então, à meia hora atrás Heather precisava de você, não?"

"Haha, muito engraçada, srta Sarfati. Fique sabendo que já terminei o que comecei com HeMo há muito tempo."

"Então eu sei muito bem o que te manteve acordada, Nay... Aliás, pra que mesmo veio aqui?"

"Vamos voltar a alguma coisa que seja da sua conta. Bom, Lea, eu vim te avisar que Dianna se preocupa com você. Depois do beijo, ela se sentiu péssima, mas fingiu que estava tudo bem. Diferente de você, que entrou em uma fossa depressiva, que ninguém entendeu. Nem Dianna. Você estava com dor de cabeça, ela nos mandou dormir. Mas eu sei como isso acaba"

"Naya, isso não acaba de jeito nenhum!"

"Acaba com você quebrando o coração dela! Ela se preocupa, e amanhã você nem lembrará de falar com ela"

"Nay.. eu não sou assim! E mesmo se fosse, não é da sua conta!"

"Lea. Não me estressarei. Mas me promete que amanhã você não vai tratar a Dianna como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

"Nay. Volte a dormir" Eu fechei a porta do quarto. A ouvi descendo as escadas, e alguém a chamando lá embaixo. Provavelmente era Heather. Me perguntei onde estaria Dianna. Consequentemente eu comecei a me sentir culpada. As palavras de Naya não saíam da minha cabeça. Pensei em tudo o que aconteceu. Ainda bem que não prometi nada a ninguém. Nem se me pagarem eu sairei desse quarto. E nem por um milhão eu farei contato com Dianna.

Talvez fosse o alcool saindo do meu corpo, lentamente, e minha sobriedade voltando. E com esse pensamento adormeci, em meio a um mar de pesadelos

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, mas férias sempre são uma enrolação... Reviews, por favor!**


	6. To-get-her

Eu não entendia, sinceramente, o porquê de Lea ter ficado tão chateada com o nosso beijo.

Quero dizer, ela disse que já havia beijado mulheres, não seria tão estranho para ela então, mas e se ela não tivesse gostado especificamente de mim? Tentei esquecer isso, e continuei curtindo a festa que eu fiz especialmente para a baixinha que eu mais adorava nesse mundo [...]

Lea pediu para ir dormir, então, eu pedi para que todos fizessem silencio (na verdade, exigi que todos fosse, dormir). Os caras, apesar da dificuldade, conseguiram trazer os colchoes de ar, almofadas, cobertores, para baixo. Lea deveria estar desmaiada no quarto dela, porque, pela barulheira que eles fizeram... Tive vontade de ir verificar aquele anjinho dormindo. Aprendi que dizer esses pensamentos em voz alta tem como recompensa um pequeno tapa de Naya. Ela ainda me fez dormir entre todos aqueles bêbados, para ela ter certeza de que eu não iria para o quarto de Lea. Primeiramente achei que fosse para não acordá-la. Mas depois entendi a malícia que Naya pensava que eu faria com Lea se a encontrasse dormindo.

Meia hora mais tarde, Naya e Heather se encontravam em um.. bem, em um amasso mais que quente, debaixo das cobertas. Todos abafávamos risadas. Depois as duas pararam, e todos foram dormir. Ainda escutei Naya se levantando, mas, caí em sono profundo antes que ouvisse coisa demais. Acordei no dia seguinte, com a claridade vinda da janela. Amber se mexia, incomodada com a luz, e então eu resolvi levantar e fechar as cortinas. Depois disso, não consegui dormir. Levantei e fiz minha higiene matinal, e então saí do banheiro. Como Naya havia tentado me impedir de ver Lea dormindo, eu abri uma fresta da porta, e me deparei com uma Lea completamente afogada em seus sonhos. Poucas palavras conseguiriam descrever aquela visão maravilhosa. Fechei a porta, com dificuldade, e fui para a cozinha, aprontar o café da manhã.

Quando estava tudo pronto, alguém (lê-se: Naya) apareceu na porta da cozinha:

"Mas já acordou Dianna? Porque tão cedo?"

"A claridade me acordou..."

"E o cheiro da sua comida me acordou... Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Não faça barulho nenhum, Di..."

"Isso que dá beber demais, Nay..."

"Nah, cala a boca Dianna... e aí, a Lea dormindo não é irresistível?"

"Parece um anjo, tão linda..."

"Ahá! Então você admite que foi lá! E que me desobedeceu!"

"Primeiro: Nay. Entenda. Você não manda em mim. Se fosse ontem, você teria me pegado. Fui hoje de madrugada"

"Ah , Dianna. Falando em ontem... Vamos ver o quanto as pessoas lembram de ontem. E se você não for uma boa menina... Eu posso até ser um refresco para a memória deles, sabe..."

"Naya, chega! Volte a dormir, e só acorde quando for bem vinda, ok?"

"Ai, vocês são muito intolerantes..." e saiu

"Enfim, a sós" disse pra minhas próprias panelas. Algumas horas depois, o resto do elenco acordou. Primeiro Amber, depois Heather e Jenna. Das três, só Heather afirmava lembrar do que havia acontecido ontem. Apenas as coisas interessantes, como ela mesma havia dito. Ela só se lembrava das carícias de Naya, conclui. Kevin, Cory e Mark demoraram mais meia hora para acordar. Eles também não se lembravam do que haviam feito. Naya os acordou com tapas e chutes, o que gerou um mal humor intenso entre os três. Só faltava Lea: Naya ficou tentando fazê-la descer por uns 10 minutos. Até que ela desceu sozinha, dizendo para tomarmos café sem ela. Coloquei as últimas coisas na mesa, e, quando voltei com o café de Lea para a cozinha, Naya veio atrás de mim, com aquele sorriso sugestivo. _Aí vem_ ela..

"Guarda isso, assim que acabarmos, você leva para ela... Talvez você até consiga alguma recompensa.."

"Naya. Você não. Manda. Em. mim. Pelo amor de Deus! E aliás, eu e a Lea, não temos nada, apesar do que você pensa. Somos apenas _amigas_!" Enfatizei toda a frase, para ver se entrava na cabeça latina dela.

"Só estou te avisando, Lea Michele não se encontra nada bem" Minha expressão se tornou séria e preocupada, e ela saiu com um sorriso vitorioso

* * *

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça horrível, não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que eu adormeci, e quanto tempo se passou até que eu parei de divagar sobre alguma coisa que não era de tamanha importância, e ouvi alguém batendo à minha porta. Uma sensação muito ruim se acomodava em meu estômago, parecia que eu poderia vomitar a qualquer momento. Eu estava realmente muito enjoada. Ouvi novas batidas, dessa vez mais impacientes. Resmunguei em afirmação, e Naya Rivera entrou no meu quarto.

"Bom dia, Lea."

"Bom dia Nay.."

"Sobre ontem a noite.."

"O que houve?"

"Hm, bom, primeiro vim verificar o quanto você se lembra..."

"Na verdade de quase nada...

"Hm, muito bom, anotado." ela respondeu

"E você veio me contar, não é?" perguntei, temendo que houvesse feito algo desmasiado constrangedor

"Claro que não, se você soubesse metade das coisas que fez, não sairia mais desse quarto... pergunte a Dianna..." ela respondeu, me deixando completamente livre de culpa e com a consciência aliviada.

"Mas Nay.. Você sabe que eu te adoro né?" tentei, manhosa

"Nem vem, Lea. Você consegue fazer isso apenas pra cima da Dianna"

"Mas então pra que você veio? Você, pelo visto aprendeu o caminho do meu quarto mais rápido que a Dianna, não?"

"Na verdade, eu só vim te chamar para o café, e te avisar mais algumas coisas que você tem de fazer...

"Naya, você _não_ manda em mim."

"É o que eu estou fazendo há dias Lea, não tente negar..."

"Anda, acelera, o que você quer comigo?" Eu Naya tínhamos essa coisa de uma tratar a outra como se não nos gostássemos. Mas eu adorava Naya como minha amiga de longa data, e faria qualquer coisa por ela

"Dianna está te chamando para o café da manhã." Então era isso que me acordou, o cheiro do café. Senti outra pontada no estômago, que quase me fez colocar tudo para fora na cara de Naya. _Quase. _Respirei fundo, e respondi

"Naya, por favor, será que você poderia avisar a Dianna, que não vou descer. Me sinto péssima..."

"Pelo que aconteceu ontem?"

"Nay, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não lembro direito de muita coisa.. Não sei do que está falando, e se não quiser contar, não me deixe mais curiosa!" surpreendentemente ela começou a rir.

"Okay Lea, não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu aviso a Dianna" ela respondeu, me lançando um olhar indecifrável

"Sim, você vai dizer.. e vai dizer exatamente o que eu falei.. não vai Naya?" eu perguntei, calmamente.

"Sim, claro, você é minha amiga, não é?"

"É o que nós duas supomos" nós duas rimos com o comentário "avise Dianna que eu não estou me sentindo bem" tentei me ajoelhar na cama "e que vou ficar aqui mais um tempo" disse, puxando Naya para um abraço. Nos abraçamos, e, quando meu rosto entrou em contato com o novo (ou velho) cheiro de bebida dela, meu estômago não foi muito receptivo.

"Nay..." disse, tampando meu nariz "Eu acho que você pode avisar a Dianna que não vou sair do quarto por hoje" e corri para o banheiro. Ouvi Naya soltar uma gargalhada, e sair

* * *

Voltei para a mesa, agindo como se Naya fosse uma incógnita. Acho que estou ficando realmente boa nessa coisa de atuar. Naya e Heather ficaram todas melosas, na mesa. Naya se sentava no colo de Heather, e então ficavam dando comida uma na boca da outra. Achei que não houvesse nada mais fofo e enjoativo no planeta._ E eu estou é carente_. Os garotos as olhavam com uma expressão curiosa, indecifrável, mas que, bem no fundo, eu sabia que era só orgulho perdido. Todos comiam em silêncio, com ressaca demais para escutar a própria voz. Eu pensava que assim era melhor. Bem melhor. Até que Cory quebrou o silêncio que se instaurava ao redor da mesa.

"Naya, Heather, eu amo vocês. Mas, por favor, esse excesso de amor me dá enjôo" Ele disse

"Continue enjoado, o banheiro é logo ali em cima.

"Pelo visto você conhece a casa melhor que eu, Nay" respondi, dando um sorriso

"Ah, cala a boca, Dianna" Ela respondeu rindo, e deu mais um pedaço de um croissant para Heather

"Parem com isso, vocês duas... Bleeergh!" Mark disse

"Não, não, isso está ficando realmente fofo."

"Dianna e seu pé no arco íris... Tomem cuidado galera!" Naya respondeu, rindo. Eu lhe chutei por baixo da mesa, para alertá-la que ela estava sendo óbvia demais, pelo que aconteceu. Mas como Naya só sabe ficar quieta quando lhe interessa, ela gritou de dor "Dianna! Não era necessário! E o que tem as pessoas saberem de.." eu lhe dei outro chute

"Naya, shhhhhhhh" eu indiquei para ela

"Essa coisa está me cheirando nada bem, Dianna.." disse Jenna, rindo

"Pois é, querida, pode ir explicando..." Disse Amber

"Hey! Não me acusem, não fiz nada! Eu juro!" Eu respondi

"Nada... Nada mesmo, não é Nay?" disse Heather, a cutucando

"Pois bem... Nada gente, voltem a comer" respondeu Naya

"Não é justo! Porque você só obedece à Heather? Eu estava mandando você parar e nada!" eu respondi, indignada

"Por motivos óbvios meu bem.. Motivos óbvios." Ela disse, fazendo todos rirem.

Entre risadas se passou o café, e então eu subi para ver Lea. Abri primeiro uma fresta, para que ela se acostumasse com a luz, e fiz bem: o quarto estava em uma escuridão impenetrável.

"Oi, alguém? Aqui que tem uma menininha doente?" eu perguntei

"Di?" ela respondeu, em um resmungo manhoso

"Sim, sim, fofinha, Dianna Agron, ao seu dispor"

"Di, não precisava vir me visitar no meu leito terminal..." ela respondeu, me fazendo rir

"Exagero é sua especialidade, não é mesmo, lindinha?" eu respondi

"Mas oras, o apelido mudou? De baixinha para lindinha?"

"Qualquer coisa no diminutivo se aplica à você, Lee.. Baixinha, fofinha, lindinha, princesinha, bebezinha, amorzinho..." listei

"Ok, vamos parar, antes que eu vomite denovo." Ela respondeu. Coloquei a bandeja com o café no criado-mudo, e abri as janelas, acendi a luz, liguei o ventilador... Tudo para melhorar o ambiente. Quando acendi as luzes, ela se encolheu na cama, em uma completa e fajuta imitação de um vampiro

"O que, a luz queima também, vampirinha?" enfatizei novamente o diminutivo.

"A luz... queima...Aai" ela disse

"Mas então, amorzinho, o que você está sentindo?" Deitei na cama com ela, e tentei a abraçar: Sem sucesso, ela se debatia como uma criança

"Lea, você só faz por merecer os apelidos no diminutivo.. parece uma criancinha... " eu disse. E de repente ela parou. Devagar ela foi se levantando, seus cabelos bagunçados. Ainda assim, ela era perfeita. Um anjo, sem mais.

"É mesmo Dianna? Uma criancinha?" ela respondeu, me desafiando

"Sim sim, dona Lea, um bebezinho." eu rebati, aceitando o desafio. E então ela se levantou, se olhou no espelho, e começou a se arrumar. Seu pijama era bem curto, deixando suas curvas à mostra, assim como seus seios. Ela se arrumou, e se virou para mim:

"Que criança sexy, não é, Dianna?" ela disse, com sua voz mais sexy

"Dianna? Quem?" Eu disse, brincando

"Deveria se envergonhar, Charlie... Pensamentos tão sujos sobre uma criança... " ela estalou os dedos na minha cara, para ver se eu acordava, talvez, e pulou novamente na cama, se debatendo novamente. Devo confessar que meus pensamentos não estavam muito limpos, e meus olhos, bem, não estavam nos olhos de Lea.

"O que você está sentindo, minha bebezinha?" Continuei com a brincadeira

'Dor de cabeça. Muuuuita dor de cabeça. E cólica. Eu aposto que é somente cólica mesmo." Ela respondeu

"Trouxe remédios, e café, e o que sobrou da comida que eu fiz..." eu disse

"Ai, Dianna, você é tão atenciosa..." ela se ajoelhou na cama e meu deu um beijo em cada bochecha. "Você é perfeita, Lady Di!" Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

"Você consegue ficar de pé?" eu perguntei

"Ainda não" ela riu

"Então coma essas coisas, sim Lea, estou te obrigando" disse, em resposta à carinha de filhotinho que ela fez para mim

Ela, com muita dificuldade, conseguiu comer alguma coisa (a maioria das coisas, eu tive de por na boca dela, e, propositalmente, lambia meus dedos sensualmente, só para provocar, e se vingar do me tratamento infantil com ela ) e então eu tentei ajudá-la no banho. Mas ela, não me deixou nem ficar no boxe, para lhe entregar a toalha. A esperei na sala, e então ficamos vendo filmes durante todo o fim de semana, na mesma posição. Eu sentada, e Lea deitada em meu colo, eu acariciando os cabelos dela. As vezes invertíamos, as vezes havia mais carinho do que filme, mas para nós, havia se tornado normal. Éramos, apesar de tudo, amigas, irmãs (Lea era a irmã mais nova, claro) E mais uma semana atarefada nos aguardava...


	7. Brincadeiras à parte

Dianna e Lea, após aquele fim de semana, se tornaram mais que amigas. Lea provocava Dianna, e a mesma desnorteava seriamente Lea. O passatempo favorito delas, após aqueles dias de ressaca total, era assistir filmes juntas. Mas também não era para menos: As duas se sentavam no sofá, com baldes de pipoca, e nos dez primeiros minutos, Lea já estava deitada no colo de Dianna, enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos, e dava pipoca na boca de Lea, em meio a carinhos, e beijinhos no topo de sua cabeça. As vezes Dianna se deitava em Lea, e a segunda se concentrava em somente provocar Dianna, especialmente se era um filme de terror, ou um que Dianna quisesse realmente ver. Atiçar Charlie, como a própria dizia. Carinhos, beijinhos, e mordidinhas no pescoço. Por isso raramente Dianna se descuidava e deitava no colo de Lea. E esses descuidos se tornaram realmente frequentes.

Após um mês, as gravações de Glee iam a todo vapor. A série já tinha um reconhecimento internacional, e todos estavam bem felizes, porém realmente cansados. A rotina de cada um, era apenas trabalho, trabalho, casa, trabalho, casa, trabalho, durante muito tempo. Apesar disso, a amizade de Dianna e Lea só ficava casa vez mais forte. Lea sabia o que Dianna estava pensando, e vice e versa. Dianna completava o que Lea estava prestes a dizer.. e vice e versa. O que sempre irritava o resto do elenco. Sempre havia também olhares cheios de ternura, e alguma demostração pública de afeto entre as duas, e principalmente quando estavam sozinhas em seu camarim.

**_(N/A _**_: Um mês se passa guys, não confundam__**)**_

* * *

Estavamos sentadas na sala principal, esperando Ryan nos liberar. Bom, não estávamos sentadas. Dianna estava recostada no braço do sofá, e eu me deitara em cima dela. Minha cabeça se encontrava usando os quadris dela como travesseiro, minhas pernas esticadas pelo sofá. Ela, desajeitada, tentava acariciar meus cabelos. HeMo e Nay estavam sentadas em um canto, conversando. As duas com suas roupas de cheerio. Assim como Dianna também estava. Jenna conversava com Amber, e Kevin descansava em um canto, enquanto Harry, Mark e Cory, conversavam qualquer assunto.

"Lee..." ela começou.

"Di, meu bem?" respondi.

"Você já... Estava aqui pensando... Você já viu..."

"Aquele novo filme que você comprou? Na verdade, eu estava..." comecei

"Esperando por mim?! Que gracinha..." ela terminou

"Outro diminutivo? Humpf!" resmunguei me levantando e indo até o bebedouro. Ela foi atrás de mim.

"Ainda não se acostumou, lindinha?" ela perguntou, me abraçando pela cintura.

"Acho que nunca vou me acostumar." eu respondi.

"É melhor se acostumar, e logo, baixinha" ela respondeu

"Então Dianna, já ouviu aquele Cd que..." comecei

"Você deixou em cima da mesa?" ela terminou. Acabei de tomar a água para tentar responder

"Sim, sim, eu comprei ele..." comecei de novo.

"Semana passada, eu o vi no seu quarto" ela terminou.

"Você anda mexendo no meu quarto?" comecei.

"No seu quarto? Claro, você é apenas uma menininha bagunceira, as vezes eu dou uma arrumada lá." ela terminou.

"Mas que abuso! Eu não mexo nas suas coisas... - respondi.

"Mexe sim que eu sei, Lea, já te vi varias vezes vezes no meu quarto..." ela terminou.

"Bom, talvez uma.. ou..." comecei, e dessa vez fui interrompida pelo Ryan. Ele chegou com o telefone na mão.

"Bom dia pessoal. Por hoje não tem muitos avisos. Na verdade, eu queria agradecer a vocês primeiramente, por hoje. Glee é um sucesso mundial. Graças a vocês." ele disse

"De nada Ryan, não foi nada." Cory disse, nada humilde.

"Que modéstia sua, não, Cory?" Dianna disse.

"Meu bem, modéstia é meu sobrenome." ele respondeu.

"Cory Modesto Monteith" eu disse fazendo o elenco rir.

"E também, como prêmio por esse mês tão cansativo para vocês, eu, Ian e Brad presenteamos vocês com uma semana de folga. Essa semana, mais que qualquer outra, vocês têm trabalhado dobrado, mas, conseguimos fechar o episódio da semana que vem, e da seguinte, o que significa uma semana de folga." todos comemoraram. Um burburinho continuava na sala, e Ryan saiu para atender um telefonema. Pensei sobre o que eu faria nessas férias. Pensei sobre ficar em casa nessas férias com a Dianna, como com certeza ela faria, ou ir visitar meus pais. Estava divagando quando Jenna, com roupas de Tina, subiu em uma cadeira e gritou:

"Hey! Vocês! Amber tem um pronunciamento a fazer." todos se calaram, e Amber sorriu.

"Eu queria convidar vocês para passar alguns dias dessa semana no casarão dos meus pais. Eles me convidaram, e convidaram vocês também, há tempos, então..." ela disse.

Varias pessoas toparam na hora. Harry visitaria seus pais, portanto, não poderia ir. Deixei que Dianna resolvesse. A esta hora, eu já não iria para casa dos meus pais. Dianna exibia um enorme sorriso, contagiante. Jenna subiu na cadeira mais uma vez.

"Então, gente. Quem vai, e quem não vai? Nomes por favor. " ela gritou, em meio a baderna. O elenco as vezes parecia mais uma sala de aula lotada de adolescentes barulhentos...

"Naya e Heather ao seu dispor!" brincou Hemo.

Algumas ligações mais tarde, Kevin e Chris também iriam.

"Cory? Mark?" Amber perguntou.

"Bom, eu pensei um pouco, e, claro que nós vamos" Cory disse.

"E quanto a Dianna? E você Lea?" Jenna perguntou.

"Hey! Desde quando Dianna vem na minha frente?"

"Desde que ela responde por você, Leazinha."

"Ah é? Pois _eu_ e Dianna adoraríamos ir" e fiz língua.

"Fale por você baixinha!" Dianna disse, rindo.

"Por que você não quer ir comigo?" Eu disse, fazendo bico.

"Não é bem assim, mas é como a Jenna disse, respondo por nós duas..."

"Então responde, qual é a diferença mesmo..." disse, me virando de costas pra ela.

"Você tá brava comigo? O que eu fiz?" ela foi até mim, segurando minha cintura, e me puxando para trás.

"Ai, Dianna, ta me machucando... Solta!" tentei mordê-la, enquanto ela me arrastava desnecessariamente para trás.

"Agora é cachorrinha também Lee?" Jenna disse, imitando pejorativamente o tom de voz que Dianna usava pra falar comigo.

Eu conseguia escutar as risadas dos outros do elenco, mas ignorei.

"Não, cachorrinha não, J. Qualquer outro apelido menos cachorrinha." – eu pedi. E então Di aliviou o aperto, tentei fugir, mas ela só me virou de frente, e disse com uma voz rouca que me fez arrepiar.

"Qualquer outro, Lee?"ela disse.

"Oops! Falei besteira. _Nenhum_, Dianna, _nenhum_" respondi.

"Lee, você vai ficar com raiva de mim quando eu te soltar?"

"Não" respondi secamente

"Tem certeza? Por que só vou te soltar quando tiver."

"Tenho. Agora me solta." respondi.

"Então eu quero um beijo de paz" ela respondeu.

"Acho que isso não vai dar certo." respondi.

"Quer ficar aqui pra sempre?" ela disse, virando a bochecha. Me conformei e estava a caminho de sua bochecha quando um plano maligno invadiu a minha mente. Desviei minha boca, direto para o seu pescoço, e a beijei de um jeito hiper provocante. A vi arrepiar, e tentar desviar o pescoço dela, de minha boca. Ouvi várias pessoas rindo, e gritando para nós.

"Mas o que foi isso, Lee?" ela disse

"Oras, eu te dei um beijo da paz" respondi, rindo.

"Tem certeza?" ela disse, com a sombrancelha arqueada.

"Não foi pra você." Respondi, com um sorriso infantil

"Então foi pra quem, Srta Sarfati?" Me aproximei da sua orelha de forma que ninguém ouvisse.

"Foi para o Charlie." E saí de seu aperto.

"Eca, beijo molhado. Estou toda babada." Me virei para o bebedouro novamente. Alguns segundos se passaram, e, com um baque surdo, eu fui levantada a pelo menos um metro do chão. Quando consegui respirar de novo, vi que Dianna me rodava. Comecei a me sacudi, e a me debater. Ela parou.

"Nunca dê as costas para seu inimigo, Lea, é o que eu digo!" ela riu, junto com todos do elenco.

"Dianna... chão... agora... medo..." balbuciei.

"Então pede com educação" ela respondeu

"_Porra! Me põe no chão! Eu tenho medo!_" gritei pra ela, fechando os olhos com força.

"Olha, ela estressou." Ouvi Naya dizer

"Vocês querem que eu a ponha no chão?" Dianna disse, e eu em seguida ouvi um coro de "não" .

"Di... por favor..." fechei os olhos, boca e tampei os ouvidos, com força "Me põe no chão... por favor..."

"Ah, Lee, claro, eu adoro você..." e me jogou no sofá onde eu inicialmente estava. Logo depois de um gesto de carinho, arrumou meus cabelos, me ajeitou confortavelmente no sofá, e deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Logo depois, disse carinhosamente:

"Me desculpe lindinha, você sabe que eu te adoro."

"Imagina se me odiasse" resmunguei.

Logo depois, Ryan entrou na sala, de novo.

"Como eu estava dizendo, o próximo episódio está pronto. E o da próxima semana, vocês terão de vir aqui na sexta. Faltam apenas mais algumas cenas, duas ou três... Vocês estão liberados, bom final de semana, boa folga." e deu um sorriso, mas logo saiu para outro telefonema. Ryan era um cara muito ocupado.

Todos começaram a sair até que só restou eu na sala. Pensando em tudo o que eu havia passado, e no enjôo que Dianna me deixara, tentei me levantar, amaldiçoei verbalmente Dianna, e me pus no caminho para o meu camarim.

Quando cheguei Dianna já havia tirado sua roupa de cheerio e abotoava sua blusa. Parei na porta e fiquei a observando. Após abotoar a blusa, ela ficou arrumando o cabelo, e fazendo caras e bocas no espelho. Até parecia uma criancinha. Então ela começou a arrumar sua bolsa, como ela sempre fazia, antes de ir embora. _Mania boba_, pensei. Dei uma risada baixa, e cheguei atrás dela. A puxei pela cintura, bruscamente.

"As costas para o inimigo Charlie?" disse fazendo ela dar um pulo.

"_Lea! O que você tem na cabeça? Cocô de pomba?_ Quase me mata do coração!" ela disse, com a mão no peito, se sentando no sofá.

"Oras, a vingança se come fria, não?" disse, rindo.

"Haha, bem engraçado, Sarfati. Tá querendo rodar de novo?" ela disse, arqueando a sobrancelha

"Nem vem com essa, Di... Dessa vez eu peguei você..." eu disse, fazendo ela rir exageradamente.

"Desculpa meu bem, mas, isso nunca vai acontecer." ela disse.

"Quando você menos esperar, baby." respondi. "Agora me ajuda a tirar essa roupa." pedi. Eu ainda me encontrava com as roupas de Rachel Berry.

"Por que eu deveria?" ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Por que? Charlie ficou bravinho, foi?" disse, me sentando sobre seus quadris, com as pernas em volta de sua cintura.

"Lee, sai!" ela disse, me fazendo rir.

"Me faça sair!" eu disse, e ela fez menção de me levantar. "Ok! Ok! Mas eu quero o seu beijinho da paz, Srta. Agron."

"Aprendeu rápido! Apesar de pequena, você é pesada, Lee. Tá me machucando." Me ajeitei sobre ela, para não machucá-la, e prendi seus braços no topo da cabeça.

"Então é melhor se apressar." Virei a bochecha, e ela deu um beijo infantil, um encostar de lábios rápido em minha bochecha, em seguida me pegando no colo e me colocando no chão.

"Lea Solidariedade Sarfati"

"Ah, calada, Dianna. Me ajuda a desabotoar a blusa." ela me deu a mão, e me ajudou a levantar. Eu me virei para ela, e ela desabotoou minha saia, que caiu quase que imediatamente.

"Eu disse a _blusa_, Di." eu disse, corando. Era bem desconfortável usar somente uma blusa e uma calcinha perto de Dianna. E eu não sabia onde estavam meus jeans, então saí procurando pelo camarim feito uma louca.

"Hey, desesperada. Sua calça aqui." Ela me entregou. Vesti a calça e me virei novamente, para ela desabotoar a blusa. Tirei o figurino de Berry, e voltei a ser Lea Michele, com o fato de estar procurando minha camisa original no camarim.

"Belo sutiã" Dianna disse. "Oncinhas? Sério Lee?" ela começou a rir.

"Não precisa esnobar" respondi, fazendo beicinho. "Foi o único que consegui, no escuro." Procurei por minha blusa, enquanto Dianna ainda zoava meu sutiã. Ele não era tão mau assim, pensei. Era sexy, eu acho.

"Dianna, você está mesmo afim de ficar olhando para o meu sutiã? Existem coisas mais interessantes do que isso."

"Ah, claro que tem, mas já cansei de ohar para seu rosto..." ela argumemtou.

"Estou profundamente ofendida e aceitaria de bom grado sinceras desculpas. E obrigada, sempre soube que você se cansaria de mim..." fingi frustração

"Eu não disse isso, Lee... Seu rosto me encanta" ela respondeu

"Não ouvi minhas desculpas" – me virei de costas, não sem antes fazer língua para ela. Ela me virou de frente de novo, e começou a dar beijinhos no topo da cabeça, e nas bochechas, e ia revezando, e pontuando

"Lea, fofinha..." ela beijou minha cabeça "Não fica... brava... comigo... por... favor..." ela terminou, com um beijinho na ponta do nariz

"Tá, mas pode parar com essa de ficar olhando meus seios. É desconfortável." eu disse "principalmente se Charlie fica tão estampado em sua cara, como agora." ela deu uma alta gargalhada.

"Você tá muito convencida, Leazinha. Me deixe arrumar minha bolsa."

"Cada louco com suas manias..." revirei os olhos.

"Quer me ajudar, Lea?"

"Não não, muito obrigada" eu disse, me sentando no sofá

"O que acha que poderemos fazer na casa da Amber?" ela tentou puxar conversa

"Ver filmes. Se é que me entende" respondi.

"Lee... Acho uma péssima idéia vermos filmes como nós costumamos ver... podem nos confundir com Nay e HeMo..." ela disse

"Mas como é que eu vou viver uma semana sem ver filmes com você?" perguntei

"Eu sei que você não resiste a mim, Lee..." ela ironizou

"E você não resiste a mim também, Di." rebati

"Hm, Srta convencida."respondeu "resisto o quanto for necessário" desafiou

"Mesmo? Aposta quanto?" disse, aceitando o desafio

"O seu ego. Se eu sobreviver a semana, você para disso. Se não... bom, o rótulo 'loser' será bem vindo para mim

"Tudo bem. Uma semana. Vai ser divertido" respondi, por fim.

"Sem toques, sem olhares, sem provocações..." Ela concluiu, e estampei um olhar indignado, boquiaberta.

"_Quê?_ Achei que eram só os filmes!"

"Eu ouvi um som de desistência?" ela ironizou. Me recompus rapidamente.

"Não não, claro que não. Termos aceitos, Srta Agron. Nada de apelidos" acrescentei.

Se eu não tivesse prestado bastante atenção, não haveria reparado a indignação que cobria seus olhos.

"Vai desistir?" perguntei

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e eu me levantei, andando de um lado para o outro e juntando um ou outro papel espalhado. Um silêncio havia se instalado na sala.

"Dianna?" eu disse

"Aqui, srta Michele." ela respondeu

"Eu desisto." dissemos, em umíssono.

"Sabia que não resistiria." ela disse, rindo, e me puxando para um longo abraço.

"Ah, calada Dianna." respondi, retribuindo o abraço.

E desse abraço mais que carinhoso, saímos de mãos dadas do camarim, até o carro de Dianna. Quem se importa com fotógrafos de plantão?

* * *

**N/A **Reviews são muito bem vindas.. hahaha


	8. Sweet strategy

Acordei bem cedo, para arrumar as minhas malas. Desci, fiz café, e subi, para acordar/irritar Lea. Quando entrei em seu quarto, olhei para o relógio em sua cabeceira. Droga, pensei. O mostrador marcava 04:15. Bufei, irritada. Provavelmente o meu havia parado. Saí do quarto fazendo um pouco mais de barulho do que eu realmente queria. Desci, tomei o meu café (e também comi mais do que eu realmente queria) e rapidamente subi as escadas, para arrumar minhas malas. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, encontrei alguém já começando a arrumá-la .

"Lea? Você por aqui?" perguntei desconfiada. Ela se virou e abriu um largo sorriso. Tentou me abraçar logo em seguida, mas eu apenas desviei. "Hã hã senhorita, e a nossa aposta?"

"Que se dane a nossa aposta. Eu quero um abraço e é agora." Ela disse, e dessa vez não houve tempo para me desviar dela: me arrependi profundamente. Ela me deu uma abraço de quebrar todas as costelas, e me deixou sem ar, literalmente

"_Lea!_ Você ficou doida é? Acordou e caiu da cama?!"

"Não oras. Só estou com saudades da minha amiga."

"Lee, nós moramos juntas. Sem saudades ok?" respondi, respirando fundo, tentando recapturar o ar que eu havia perdido momentos antes, e massageando o tórax. "Mas o que a senhorita está fazendo no meu quarto?" a vi corar suavemente quando tentava esconder o rosto.

"Na verdade... eu esperei você acordar, e ir tomar café, para fazer uma.. brincadeirinha... com você." Um segundo teve de se passar para que eu pudesse me dar conta do que ela havia dito. Saí em disparada abrindo as portas do meu guarda roupa, e gavetas procurando o que provavelmente seria a 'brincadeirinha' dela.

E então uma ideia me surgiu, Lea estava tentando sair de fininho no meu quarto.

"Hã hã, fique onde está. Você estava mexendo na minha mala?"

"Hm... Bom... é que..."

Saí em disparada para minha mala, e, debaixo das toalhas, havia uma quantidade enorme de coisas completamente desnecessárias, como patinhos de borracha, pelúcias, e outras coisas.

" .você. ? Imagina se eu não desconfio, e resolvo verificar?"

"Bom... de qualquer maneira, eu não deixaria isso acontecer. Mas se eu esquecesse de te avisar... Acredito que você teria de usar a roupa de alguém " disse, e começou a rir.

"Feliz, Lea?" perguntei, fingindo estar irritada com ela

"Um pouco." E sorriu travessamente. "Eu gostaria que não tivesse visto essas tralhas em tempo de retirá-las"

"Você não perde por esperar..." ameacei

"Isso é uma ameaça Charlie?"

"Uma promessa, flor."

"Está me dando medo, Dianna. "

"Estou só brincando, você acredita em tudo o que eu falo..." respondi rapidamente. Um plano já havia se formado em minha mente.

"Então tudo bem... Te adoro, Dianna."

"Sabe que eu também né, lindinha?" disse, abraçando-a. Ficamos assim por alguns instantes, até que o estômago dela roncou longamente. "Está com fome?"

"Bastante" deu uma risada

"Então, vá logo tomar o seu café, e depois tome seu banho. Não quero minha amiga passando fome em minha casa. Chris passará em 30 minutos. Ainda temos de passar na casa de Naya, ela vai em nosso carro, com Heather."

"Chris?" ela perguntou

"Sim, Chris Colfer, conhece? Vamos no carro dele. Sem mais perguntas, tome logo o café!" respondi, tentando a apressar.

"Mas Dianna, eu nem arrumei minhas malas..." ela disse.

"Eu sei disso. Pode deixar comigo. Prometo que não faço nenhuma gracinha." cruzei os dedos, em minhas costas. "Agora desça, fiz o café do jeito que você gosta" Ela me abraçou pela ultima vez, e desceu correndo. Aperfeiçoei meu plano e logo o pus em prática.

Fui para o quarto de Lea, e comecei a arrumar suas roupas, tranquilamente. Alguns minutos depois, como esperado, ela entrou, para pegar suas coisas e ir para o banho.

"Já está acabando?" ela perguntou, surpresa.

"Mas é claro, eu não estou fazendo nenhuma gracinha para você." Respondi, rindo, a fazendo sorrir envergonhada. Ela pegou sua toalha, e entrou no banheiro.

Esperei ela ligar o chuveiro, e começar a cantar. Eu adorava a voz dela, e poderia ficar ali ouvindo tranquilamente, como as vezes eu fazia, mas eu tinha colocado aquilo em minha mente, e eu ia acabar o plano. Arrumei perfeitamente todas as roupas dela, que eu gostava, e então só faltavam as peças íntimas.

Pensei em desistir, eu me sentia como aqueles criminosos das séries, mas parei para pensar um pouco, no quão divertido seria Lea passando por isso.

Abri rapidamente uma de suas gavetas de roupas íntimas, enquanto ela chegava nas notas mais agudas de uma melodia que eu não reconhecia muito bem. Comecei a analisar suas calcinhas, e sutiãs. Eu queria pegar apenas aqueles que a deixassem sexy. Claro, não era um plano muito bom. Mas eu nunca fui maléfica. E não queria ser com ela, porque, convenhamos, ela é Lea Michele.

Confesso que eu não tive sequer um pensamento limpo para contar a história de como Dianna Agron sabe dominar Charlie, enquanto eu manuseava as calcinhas e sutiãs de Lea. Peguei algumas que eram realmente pequenas, e me peguei pensando em que ituações ela usaria uma coisa daquelas.

Abri a gaveta debaixo, e encontrei uma verdadeira mina de ouro, haviam dezenas de peças intimas exatamente como aquelas que me trouxeram pensamentos sujos. Peguei toda a gaveta, e virei sobre a mala aberta. E de repente ouvi Lea desligando o chuveiro. Reparei finalmente em algumas cintas-liga que estavam lá._ Isso vai ser realmente divertido,_ pensei. E rapidamente fechei sua mala, e coloquei a gaveta no lugar. Assim que arrumei tudo, Lea saiu do banheiro enrolada em sua toalha, os cabelos pingando nos lugares certos, e um sorriso no rosto.

"Ora, já acabou Di?" ela perguntou

"Claro, eu sou bem mais rápida que certas pessoas..." ela fez língua para mim "Quando acabar de trocar de roupa, pegue nossas escovas de dente, por favor. Vou levar sua mala lá para baixo" comecei a arrastá-la para fora do quarto. Assim que fechei a porta, desatei a rir, e desci as escadas rapidamente para não ser percebida. Coloquei a mala de Lea perto da porta, e subi para terminar de arrumar a minha, o que levou uns míseros 5 minutos. Desci, para esperar Lea, e dei uma olhada no relógio da cozinha. Em cinco minutos Chris estaria lá.

"Vem Lea, falta pouco para Chris chegar." avisei

Ao que ela desceu, com a roupa que eu havia deixado em cima da cama para ela.

"Que... sexy."

"Esta roupa é muito curta, Dianna... e desconfortável. Eu vou te matar, srta Agron"

"Eu adorei. Os outros rapazes irão a loucura, Srta sexy."

O interfone tocou.

"Chris" falamos juntas. Atendi, e então descemos, com nossas malas. Chris parecia sonolento, e com olheiras.

"Como vai Chris?" perguntei

"Nada bem minha cara... Eu não dormi um minuto sequer essa noite. Estamos prontas para sair?" Ouviu-se em seguida um barulho de porta malas fechando, seguido de um 'Tudo pronto'

Chris se dirigiu para a casa de Naya, que agora também era de Heather, por associação de fatores. As duas estavam completamente opostas. Naya parecia que havia tomado energético demais, e Heather parecia que a qualquer hora desmaiaria de sono.

Colocamos as malas delas no carro, e fomos nos encontrar com o resto do grupo no supermercado. Fomos, logo depois, seguindo o carro de Mark, que Amber guiava, para o casarão dos pais dela. Chris dirigia, apesar de sonolento, ele afirmava estar apto. Naya estava atrás, com Heather em seu lado, deitada com a cabeça em seu colo, e Lea, que era a mais falante, se ocupava em conversar com Chris e o manter acordado o suficiente. Uma música agitada invadia o carro, apesar de bem baixa.

Eu me encontrava no banco de trás, com a cabeça apoiada na porta, completamente alheia a tudo que acontecia, apenas esperando nossa chegada.

* * *

Seguimos de carro, atrás do de Mark, com Dianna, Nay, HeMo e Chris, que dirigia. Dianna teve a (brilhante) idéia de me colocar na frente, com Chris, para o manter acordado e ocupado. Segundo ela, eu é que falo mais em nosso grupo. Eu discordaria. Mas naquele momento eu deveria ser a mais acordada. Heather parecia estar caindo de sono, e Naya gastava suas energias em mantê-la descansada. E eu, bem, não queria que Dianna ficasse morrendo de sono.

Entramos na estrada, e as imperfeições da mesma se tornaram cada vez piores. A cada lombada no carro, Heather, que estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo - ao tempo que seus pés se encontravam para baixo - acordava, e Naya, acariciava seus cabelos até ela dormir novamente. Era uma situação bastante engraçada, ao visto que Naya estava quase pegando no sono enquanto tentava ninar Heather. Sempre que isso acontecia, Dianna abafava uma risadinha. Não quis me delatar, então a enviei uma mensagem de texto:

"**Está achando engraçado, Di? Aposto que se eu estivesse no lugar de HeMo a situação não fosse muito diferente. L"**

Quase que imediatamente, ela me respondeu

**''Haha, muito engraçado Lee. Eu provavelmente te empurraria para fora do carro. Isso porque você tem certos privilégios comigo. D''**

**"Privilégios? Chama isso de privilégio? Eu chamo de 'Dianna-na-TPM'. O que acha agora? L''**

**''Você é tão dramática... Claro que é um privilégio. Eu poderia também te deixar no apartamento... Chame de Dianna-Querendo-Evitar-Algo. D''**

**''Querendo evitar o quê, posso saber? L''**

**''Evitar nossa antissocialidade. Não era pra você estar conversando com Chris? E ainda assim estamos aqui, a poucos centímetros uma da outra, conversando por mensagens de texto. D''**

**''Nãão Di! Me conte a-g-o-r-a! L''**

Mas a resposta nunca veio. Chris adormecera por dois segundos no volante, e fomos para a pista contrária. Um carro buzinava em nossa direção. Saltei rapidamente para cima de Chris, que acordara em um pulo apenas. Dirigi o carro para o acostamento. Mark parecia não ter visto nada, pois eu conseguia ver o carro deles, porém continuava no caminho.

Todos estávamos de olhos arregalados, Dianna tentava controlar as batidas do seu coração. Adrenalina pura passava pelo meu sangue. Eu podia ouvir o coração de Chris, que estava completamente paralisado e em choque.

Lentamente larguei o volante. E ouvi Dianna dizendo:

"Lea, você tá bem?"

Palavras escapuliram de meus lábios:

"Estou. Mas em choque."

"Ok, Chris. Você vai dormir. Eu dirijo." ela disse

Ela pegou no volante, e Chris ocupou o lugar dela. Chris se deitara no colo de Naya, enquanto Heather agora estava apenas com a cabeça apoiada nela, acariciando seus braços.

Faltavam apenas algumas horas, duas ou três, não sei, mas que, depois que Dianna pegou no volante, pareciam ter se tornado meia. Conversamos animadamente até encontrarmos novamente o carro de Mark, parado em uma lanchonete na beira da estrada. Paramos, comemos, e voltamos. Nenhum dos ocupantes do carro viram nosso quase acidente, e não fizemos questão de tocar no assunto.

Quando chegamos na casa dos pais de Amber, vimos que o Sr. e Sra Riley não desperdiçaram nada. A casa era verdadeiramente uma mansão.

Chegamos, e quase que imediatamente começou a chover.

"Ah, mas que droga!" Mark disse, enquanto me ajudava a carregar minhas malas. "o que poderemos fazer nesse resto do dia agora?"

Quase um segundo mais tarde – tempo recorde para respostas de Dianna, acho que aquele quase acidente a despertou pro mundo – Di respondeu-nos:

"Lea sempre traz filmes pra tudo quanto é lugar que vamos. Pode ir pegando, florzinha''

E foi seguida de coros de aprovação, ao que fui obrigada a pegar minha bolsa de mão, com alguns filmes que eu havia trago. Coloquei o primeiro. Uma comédia romântica. Como não podia assistir filmes como eu e Dianna fazíamos em casa, procurei me afastar o suficiente do contato dela, embora, bem, as gargalhadas que ela soltava as vezes, me faziam derreter por dentro, porque, bem, eram mais fofas do que qualquer outra. As vezes eu ria mais da risada de Dianna do que do próprio filme.(*)

Assim que ele acabou, eram mais ou menos 19h. Coloquei um de suspense, amando a sensação de estar assim tão no controle da TV. Mas logo na metade do filme metade do cast já dormia. Exceto eu e Dianna. Eu, porque, bem, eu amava esse filme e conhecia cada fala de cor. E Dianna porque, eu acho que ela ama esse tipo de coisa, suspense, mortes trágicas, terror...

Quando o filme acabou, eu a ajudei a levantar o resto do elenco, o que não foi muito fácil. Xingamentos e muitos 'sai pra lá', mas finalmente conseguimos acordar todo mundo (créditos à idéia de Dianna e um copo de água).

Amber dividiu os quartos. Haviam muitos quartos de solteiro, mas não o suficiente para todos. Alguns teriam de dormir juntos, e os caras deixaram bem claro que não dormiriam com outro cara. Pobre Chris, estava super a fim, pensei.

Amb também ficou com receio de seus pais ouvirem algo, então, HeMo dormiria com Dianna, e eu com Naya. Ela ficou com Jenna, e os outros quartos ficaram com os caras.

Eles ajudaram a subir com as malas, e então caí na cama, com Naya se despedindo de Heather na porta.

"Nay, é só por algumas noites, se acalme... " disse

"Ah, cala a boca Lea!" ela respondeu, fingindo estar irritada.

E de repente, tudo tremeu. BUM! – um trovão. Me encolhi na cama. Por algum motivo tinha receio de trovões.

"A baixinha tem medo é?" Naya disse

" Um pouco, eu acho." respondi. BUM! Me encolhi novamente.

"Que dózinha da Leazinha, coitadinha" respondeu, irônica. Então percebeu uma pontinha de desespero em meu olhar, e passou seus braços em volta de meu tórax.

"Se acalme, Lea, já vai passar" ela disse, me tranqüilizando.

Enquanto outros trovoes se seguiam, Naya dormiu, me deixando acordada. Me desvencilhei de seu aperto desajeitado, e, pé ante pé, fui até a porta. A abri, lentamente, e segui para o quarto de Dianna.

Quando cheguei, abri a porta, lentamente de novo, e então me deparei com uma cena mais que surpreendente. Esperava ficar lá, sentada, perto de Dianna, durante a noite, mas Heather ocupava esse lugar. Ela rapidamente se levantou e com um aceno da cabeça, foi silenciosamente para fora do quarto. Se deitar com Naya, imagino.

Ocupei seu lugar na cama, e Dianna já estava dormindo. Acariciei seus cabelos. Ela acordou.

"Medo de trovões, minha pequenina?" ela disse, sonolenta.

"Ah, cala a boca, Dianna" respondi, corando.

E entre clarões de relampagos, ela abraçou minha cintura e finalmente dormi.

* * *

(*) www .youtube watch?v=w5I81Z_z_4U tirando os espaços, Lea tem toda a razão em gostar da risada da Dianna... hahaha.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, sintam-se livres pra mandá-las a qualquer hora! hahaha


	9. State of mind

Acordei no outro dia bem gradualmente. Pisquei vários pares de vezes até eu me localizar em tempo e espaço, e me vi abraçada com a morena mais linda que já vi. Virei-me lentamente e tentei retirar meus braços suavemente dela. Ouvi um gemido inconsciente de protesto, então meu levantei tentando novamente não fazer barulho. Mas devo ser realmente ruim nessa coisa de ''não fazer barulho'', porque quando eu contornei a cama, e me dirigi ao banheiro, bati o dedo do pé no canto do criado mudo. Um grito e um palavrão escaparam de meus lábios antes que eu pudesse os conter. Lea acordou com um único pulo.

"O que foi isso?!" perguntou desesperada.

"Calma pequena. Me desculpa, te acordei. Não deveria ter gritado" disse, passando a mão em seus cabelos e em seu rosto.

"Tudo bem.. Já é hora de acordar mesmo... Dormiu bem Di?"

"Dormi mais que bem, Lee..."

"Mas é claro, eu estava aqui, não é? Fui uma ótima companhia..." ela respondeu

"Uma companhia não autorizada e modesta, não é mesmo, Lea? Mas mesmo assim, eu sabia que você viria, quando começou a chover. Minha pequena e seus medos..." respondi, enquanto passeava meu polegar em suas bochechas coradas.

"Ah, cala a boca Dianna!" ela respondeu, corando ainda mais.

"Eu sei que me adora, Lea..." disse em tom esnobe.

"Mas olha que convencida!" ela respondeu indignada "Não senhora!"

"Eu sei disso Lea! Você me deseja secretamente" respondi, brincando

"Calada Srta Agron, calada!" ela respondeu, rindo.

"Vou tomar um banho, fofinha" levantei e depositei um beijo em sua bochecha "Tente não sentir tanto a minha falta, ok?"

"Não vou nem notar, Di... Vai rápido, pra podermos descer logo, estou com fome!"

"Monstrinha..."

Tomei banho, e esperei Lea também se arrumar. Trancamos a porta do quarto, para fingir que HeMo ainda estava lá, e passamos no quarto de Naya, para verificar. Trancado. As duas ainda dormiam. Coloquei a chave por debaixo da porta e descemos. Encontramos uma enorme mesa de café da manhã, com comidas de todos os tipos. Ao redor dela encontrava uma sra. Riley atarefada, entregando bandejas e mais bandejas, travessas e jarras a um Sr. Riley atordoado, acompanhado por Chris, que ria de Cory, completamente perdido. Oferecemos prontamente ajuda, e com três mulheres na cozinha o serviço saiu bem mais rápido.

Sentamos-nos e comemos, com Amber que chegara minutos antes. Acabamos, enquanto a família nos falava dos pontos turísticos da cidade. Assistimos TV, até o resto de o elenco acordar. Fizemos planos para sair à tardezinha, o que nos deu tempo para curtir a piscina enquanto não chegava a hora de preparar o almoço.

Ninguém quis deixar a Sra. Riley fazer a comida, então, todos foram para a cozinha ajudar. Ela era enorme, e couberam todos lá, magicamente ou não. Eu não fiquei responsável pelo fogão, porque nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência me deixaria chegar perto de um, mas hora ou outra picava alguma coisa para Lea Jenna e Naya que cozinhavam. Chris me ajudava, e às vezes outro cara aparecia. Mas eles não faziam falta alguma, quando apareciam certamente algum desastre acontecia.

Amber ajudou a Chris e eu para servir a mesa do lado de fora da casa, porque tinha uma vista bonita, e a mesma disse que seria mais... Agradável. Os caras carregaram a mesa pro lado de fora, em meio a caretas de esforço que me faziam rir horrores. Milagrosamente, não houve nenhum desastre dessa vez. Aproveitamos a presença deles para ajudar a levar as pesadas panelas e inúmeras travessas até o jardim. Claro que não podia faltar. Cory tropeçou e deixou cair em cima de mim uma jarra inteira de suco de framboesa. Subi e fui tomar outro banho, amaldiçoando Cory verbalmente. Tudo pronto, comemos em meio à brincadeiras e risadas.

Depois do almoço, bem, para compensar a falta de ajuda masculina na cozinha, a louça ficou para os homens, e até o Sr. Riley entrou nessa. Quase uma hora depois, estava tudo pronto. Enquanto uns dormiam, outros continuaram na piscina. Eu e Lea desfrutávamos de um sol quente, roupas pequenas e água gelada. Lea não havia descoberto suas bolsas ainda, porque eu tenho separado as roupas dela desde então, com medo de sua reação. Mas eu sabia que não duraria muito tempo.

O sol estava se pondo e começamos a nos arrumar para sair. Tentamos ficar menos reconhecível possível, prendendo ou soltando cabelos, usando bastante maquiagem, etc. Separei as roupas de Lea, independentemente de seus protestos. Eu não a deixaria ver o que lhe esperava. Não hoje. Saímos nos dois carros, da mesma maneira que chegamos, porém Chris dirigia seguramente hoje.

Fomos até alguns bonitos locais da cidade e resolvemos depois desse tour, parar em algum bar aberto em um bairro afastado. O bar não estava exatamente vazio, mas tinham 3 ou 4 mesas ocupadas além da nossa, que agora ocupava mais 3 no bar, e indiretamente 3 garçonetes. Não era exatamente o ''vamos ser discretos'' que combinamos. Pedimos pizza, bebidas e etc, e eu não faço a mínima ideia de quanto tempo ficamos lá, mas quando fomos embora, o bar estava para fechar, e alguns de nossos colegas, pelas tantas horas bebendo, já se encontravam bastante alterados, a ponto de cantar qualquer garota que passava na rua. Surpreendentemente Lea Michele se encontrava nesse estado. Fiquei pensando no que deveria passar na mente das pessoas quando Lea Michele te chamava de gostosa. Mas confesso estar exagerando. Ela só estava feliz, e todos percebiam que era apenas uma brincadeira.

Fomos para uma praça que ainda tinha alguns casais nos bancos, e nos recuperamos de toda a bebedeira, afinal, não estávamos querendo entrar em confusão com os pais de Amber. O ar úmido e gelado entrando nos nossos pulmões nos fazendo recuperar os sentidos. Respirei fundo, o ar era muito puro, como poucas vezes pude reparar nele. Ouvi um sussurro, e um pigarro.

"Dianna, vamos andar um pouco?" Lea disse sorridente. Aceitei seu convite prontamente e nos pusemos a andar. Lea puxava um assunto qualquer e eu acrescentava bastante sarcasmo, ria e brincava com ele, e ela sempre com protestos audíveis:

"Ah não Dianna! Eu estou falando sério!" ela sentou em um banco, e eu a acompanhei. Estávamos agora bem afastados de tudo e todos.

"Lee, só estou brincando!" disse, rindo e subindo seu queixo com meu polegar para encarar seus olhos. Ela fingia estar emburrada, com direito a até fazer bico. "Ah, não faz essa carinha, não aprendi a resistir a ela!"

"Ah, disso eu sei, você não resiste a mim, não é Di?" Ela sussurrou baixinho em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar. Ela deve ter visto, porque em seguida disse em um ar exultante: "Ahá! Sabia! Não resiste nem se fosse para salvar sua vida!"

"Tá se achando, não é mesmo, Lea? Claro que eu resisto! Você não exerce poder algum sobre mim... " rebati, sabendo que era uma mentira descarada.

"Ah é? Então fecha os olhos" fiz um sinal negativo com minha cabeça "Ah, qual é Dianna, confie em mim! Vou ficar muito chateada..." fechei os olhos rapidamente "Assim é melhor. E não ouse abri-los." e queria ter desobedecido a essa ordem. Quando menos esperava, senti seus lábios tocando os meus em um beijo simples. Retribuí, de olhos ainda fechados, buscando os lábios dela, mas encontrei somente o ar. Ao que veio dessa vez mais exigente, sua língua pediu entrada e eu não a neguei. E logo foi se tornando impossível respirar. A senti se afastar e de repente tudo ficou frio de repente. Abri os olhos lentamente, e a vi com os olhos brilhando, e um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Tinha alguma coisa naquela bebida.. Normal é uma coisa que você não é, Lee.. Que idéia foi essa?" perguntei.

"Ah, Dianna, deixa de ser sem graça e assume que gostou!" exclamou "E assume também que não resiste a mim."

"Porque eu deveria?" ironizei

"Seja homem e assuma tudo!" ela disse

''Ser homem? Acho que você beijou o cara errado..." disse, rindo

"Ah, você entendeu... " ela respondeu rindo. Olhei para meu relógio "está na hora de irmos embora" observei

"Eu não vou embora" Lea disse séria.

"Como? Vai virar mendiga Lea?" respondi, rindo

"Não vou embora até você assumir tudo!"

"Então você vai virar mendiga mesmo."

"Eu vou conseguir uma declaração nem que eu tenha que te encher de cócegas!" ela disse

"Pode encher, nem ligo." disse, tentando intimidá-la. A verdade é que ao menor toque dela eu já dispararia em uma crise de risada inesgotável.

"Você está blefando" dizendo isso, pulou em cima de mim e me tirando completamente o ar, e me jogando no chão, comecei a rir nervosamente. Ela parecia estar se divertindo ao assistir eu em contorcer e perder o fôlego.

"Lea.. para.. por favor...ar...para...Lee..." eu dizia, entre uma risada e outra.

"Então confessa, ou nada feito."

"Ok, eu admito, agora para com isso!" protestei

"Você admite o que, precisamente?" ela respondeu com seus dedos ameaçadoramente próximos à minhas costelas

"Ok, você é irresistível, e que beija melhor que qualquer outra pessoa nessa cidade. Satisfeita?" impus.

"Tratando o fato de que eu não pedi a parte de que beijo bem.. Mas obrigada, eu sei disso..." ela disse. Fiz cara de emburrada também. "Qual é... Vai ficar emburrada? Seu beijo também é legal Di..." E agora me ofendi. Responder a altura é uma questão de honra

"Não fui eu que te beijei. Você me beijou. Espera o Charlie chegar e você vai ver." Disse isso porque não esperava a reação dela. Ela se aproximou lentamente e suavemente sussurrou em meu ouvido:

"Sério? Há meses que quero conhecê-lo." Senti todo meu corpo arrepiar, e um fogo dentro de mim incendiar.

"Chama por ele, Lee" ordenei com uma voz rouca que eu não sabia que possuía. Claro, estávamos apenas brincando, mas Lea já estava quase sóbria, o que significava que acreditaria facilmente em minhas brincadeiras

"Você é gostosa." sussurrou em meu ouvido, em seguida mordendo de leve meu pescoço. Foi o suficiente. Peguei sua nuca com a palma de minha mão, e a beijei com uma selvageria um pouco desnecessária, mas afinal, eu tinha de defender minha honra. Minha língua não pareceu ter pedido permissão para entrar, e então ela não fizera objeção. Atrevi-me a tocar suas coxas com a ponta de meus dedos, sutilmente e suavemente.

"OK. Chega Dianna. Você é tão sem graça, Eu estava ganhando, e você chega com o Charlie." disse ela, parando subitamente o beijo.

"Ah, você pediu agora aguente!" rebati "Vamos embora, já está ficando tarde e frio." me virei, andando em direção ao grupo. Lea me alcançou alguns passos depois, e ficou falando sobre como eu não a afetava, e como o Charlie não causava efeito nenhum em ninguém.

"Lea, Lea... Se eu não conhecesse, eu te comprava. " falei uma ou duas vezes, a interrompendo. Quando chegamos, todos estavam bem entrosados uns com os outros, e assim que nos viram se prepararam para ir embora. Voltamos para casa, normalmente, e quando chegamos, os pais de Amber já haviam ido dormir. Fomos cada um para seu respectivo quarto (Lea quase não precisou insistir para dormir em meu quarto, Heather quase a implorava para ficar com Naya). Lea esqueceu sua mala no outro quarto. Tão bonita e tão lerdinha... Só faltava ser loira, comentei. O fato a fez ficar com o último par de peças íntimas normais que ela possuía. Tentei ficar o mais longe possível dela, mas não deu muito certo. Quando eu achei que ela já havia dormido, fechei meus olhos, e estava em um estado de quase sono, quando aconteceu. O mais leve, suava e sexy dos lábios percorreu meu pescoço, em um toque suave, me arrepiando dos pés a cabeça. Senti a caçadora sorrir e então lábios suaves atacaram os meus. Toques sutis por alguns momentos, até que Lea Michele se deitou ao meu lado e suspirou. Amanhã seria um longo dia, previ.

* * *

Ficou quase 'instituído' que eu dormiria com Dianna, e sinceramente acho que Heather não faria nenhuma objeção. Minhas malas ainda estavam no quarto de Naya, e eu ia para lá antes de sumir para o lado de Di. Mas nem fazia diferença, geralmente Naya ou Dianna pegava alguma coisa na mala para mim. Dianna dizia que, como ela havia arrumado, ela saberia melhor que eu as peças e as combinações corretas. Injusto. Mais injusto ainda foi Dianna me desnorteando seriamente. Estávamos brincando, e ela resolve trazer o Charlie para a brincadeira. Ok, eu provoquei, admito, mas eu nao achava que o Charlie fosse, bem, isso tudo. E além de tudo, eu não resisti aos seus lábios quando dormimos. Aguentei até ela dormir, e então beijei o seu pescoço. A vi se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés, e então nao fui capaz de suportar. Toquei seus labios com os meus e finalmete deitei ao seu lado.

Em uma confusão mental eu me encontrava. Não sobre o dia anterior, mas no exato momento. O sol insidia diretamente em meu rosto, mas eu nao fazia ideia de que horas poderiam ser. Me levantei, sem fazer barulho e fechei as cortinas para que Dianna pudesse continuar dormindo.

Fui até o quarto em que Naya e Heather ocupavam. Surpreendentemente, estava aberto, e arrumado. Vi minha mala em um canto, e a abri, para pegar uma roupa. Tudo estava um bagunça. Dianna desleixada, pensei. Consegui localizar algumas roupas confortaveis e procurava alguma peça intima quando os vi. Uma infinidade das minhas peças mais indecentes que eu possuía. Cintas liga, sutiãs minúsculos e calcinhas menores ainda, tudo lá.

Não. Não não não não, repetia para mim mesma. Isso não pode estar acontecendo, Não é possível! Quem faria uma coisa dessas? E como! Dianna. Só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. Dianna não vai dormir nem mais um segundo!

Peguei a mala de qualquer jeito, e a carreguei precariamente até o quarto. A apoiei na parede e tranquei a porta. A deixei cair propositalmente na cama, ao lado de Dianna, e abri as cortinas. Ela acordou rapidamente, e começou a gritar:

"Me solta! Me solta! não deixarei você tocar neles!" e começou a lutar com o ar.

"Ninguém está tocando em ninguém Dianna, embora eu esteja com muita vontade de ter um cassetete." Abri a mala, mostrando as roupas que nela continha. "Eu sei que foi você. Mas por que? Me explica." Pontuei, rangendo os dentes. "Vou te dar uma chance para isso."

"Bom, ér, Lea, então... Eu ia te falar sobre isso... lembra que você fez uma... brincadeirinha.. comigo? Então.. surpresa!" ela tentou se explicar. Eu não conseguia ter raiva de Dianna, então, tentei não parecer tão feliz quando respondi:

"Você não presta, Dianna. Não presta. O que é que eu vou fazer agora? Eu nao posso usar nada com... isso. "levantei uma das peças. Dianna parecia estar se divertindo imensamente com aquela situação "Que foi Dianna?"

"Acontece que.. bem, eu conheço alguém que adoraria te ver assim sabe..." vendo minha expressao, ela parou de rir, e tentou fazer uma expressão de culpa. "Tudo bem, você está aí, toda irritada, soltando fogo pelas ventas, e ao mesmo tempo sendo tão sexy sem nem estar tentando... ou está?" Mantive minha expressa fechada, ao que ela continuou. "Quero dizer, nenhuma mulher já ficou ajoelhada desse jeito na minha cama... "me sentei rapidamente "e com uma mala cuspindo roupas provocantes..." tampei a mala "e com uma calcinha na mão, desse jeito..." a arremessei longe "Ok, parei... Me desculpa."

Mantive a expressão, e ela foi se direcionando até mim, seus olhos fixos em meus lábios. Antes que pudesse sentir seu hálito quente, me desviei e disse:

"Eu até te perdôo. Mas sem essa de me provocar. Eu ainda estou irritada" Me virei, e me dirigi ao banheiro. A ouvi abafar uma risada com o travesseiro. Joguei uma escova de dentes nela. "Eu ouvi isso, Dianna. Você vai dar um jeito!" Mas ela apenas riu mais alto. Tomei um banho, e como eu havia imaginado, ela não havia feito nada a respeito. Na verdade, ela havia colocado uma das mais indecentes em cima da cama, junto com a roupa que eu havia escolhido. A vesti, e Dianna entrou para tomar um banho também. A lancei um olhar perverso quando ela passou, sendo retribuída com mais uma risada sarcástica.

Descemos, e todos com exceção de Naya e Heather estavam a caminho da cozinha. Nay e HeMo estavam assistindo televisão, com uma distância quase insuportável. As duas não prestavam muito atenção à TV, se encaravam de minuto a minuto. Elas nos cumprimentaram, e continuaram em seu jogo de mistério.

Tomamos café, e de hora em hora eu lançava um olhar de 'vai ter vingança' para Dianna, que abafava uma risada. Mas ela ainda verá o que lhe espera. Repetimos a rotina do dia anterior, e descansamos. Haveria uma festa no final do dia, do outro lado da cidade, e os pais de Amber foram visitar um parente deles que estava doente. Nos trocamos e fomos para a tal festa. Não antes de eu dar um tapa em Dianna por colocar aquele tipo de lingerie na minha mala e ouvir como resposta:

"Você não guarda rancor mesmo, né?" e começou a rir.

Chegamos no outro lado da cidade e encontramos uma certa dificuldade e estacionar e até mesmo em nos reconhecer. Pessoas inconvenientes não seria problema hoje. Naya e Cory fizeram uma aposta de não-bebida, ou seja, nenhum dos dois poderia beber, e nenhum deles queria perder. Seria muito engraçado se não fosse trágico e útil: os dois dirigiriam na volta, mas com um mau humor infernal, insuportável. Mas por enquanto não teríamos que nos preocupar com isso. Chegamos na festa e começamos logo a beber.

[...]

Depois de muita cerveja, vodka, misturas estranhas e idas ao karaokê, decidimos ir embora. Naya estava com um mal humor contido, pois Heather caía em seus braços, mordia seu pescoço, enquanto Cory esbravejava até com o ar. Eu e Dianna procuramos logo o carro de Naya, em que Chris já se encontrava. Partimos logo, todos muito bêbados. Heather provocava Naya, que em uma voz bem contida, dizia, entre os dentes:

"Heather... . .atenção… transito…" e de nada adiantava

Estávamos todos calados, a mão de Heather sobre a coxa de Naya, quando Chris, que estava rubro pela bebida, disse:

"Sabe, eu adoro o casal HeYa. Mas sabe o que seria mais adorável?"

"O quê?" respondi, curiosa.

"Achele" ele pontuou

"Como?" Dessa vez Naya disse, confusa.

"Achele. Dianna Agron e Lea Michele!" Exclamou. Naya olhou para o retrovisor, avaliando nossas caras.

"Bom.. pouco provável... Mas vocês ficam bonitinhas juntas.." completou

"Claro que não! É muito provável! Olhe só pra elas!" Chris respondeu.

"Não sei... Não consigo ver um beijo Achele..." Naya começou

"Hey! Saibam que eu já beijei Lea sim!" Dianna não mediu as palavras, fazendo todos ficarem boquiabertos. Naya parou o carro bruscamente, e Chris quase teve um ataque.

"Sério? Sério mesmo Lea?" nos perguntavam

"Dianna. Quando eu pedir alguém que me encrenque, me lembre de te chamar. Foi uma brincadeira pessoal. Eu estava provocando. Daí ela resolveu revidar mas foi só isso!" expliquei.

"Eu só acredito vendo" disse Naya. Eu não sabia o que dizer, quando Dianna resolveu brincar novamente. Pegou no meu queixo e me guiou em um beijo lento e língua pedia permissão por mais, quando recobrei a consciência e me afastei dela. Todos gritavam no carro, nos aplaudindo,quando me dei conta de falar:

"Qual é o seu problema? Céus, não tem graça!"

"Só porque você fica excitada não quer dizer que não tenha graça!" respondeu

"Como você... Eu não.. Ai!" me enrolei, entregando o jogo

"Então Leazinha se excita ao toque do Charlie?" Naya perguntou

"Eu não! Parem agora com isso!" o que só piorava.

"Quer dizer que você não vai arrepiar quando eu fizer isso?" Ela espalmou a mão em minha coxa, em seguida a apertando firmemente. Tive de segurar o que quer que tenha sido em minha garganta. Como conseqüência arrepiei visivelmente, arqueando levemente as costas, regendo um enorme coro de risos.

"Continuem rindo, porque agora não vai ser eu esse alvo." Soltei meu cinto e me virei para Dianna, de modo a ficar em cima dela. Beijei sua boca com um excesso de selvageria, causado pela bebida. Não pedi para tocá-la. Suas mãos guiavam a minha pelo seu corpo, até que o ar se fez necessário. Dianna estava vermelha e sem ar, tentando recobrar a consciência. Todos nos olhavam boquiabertos.

"Eu acho que essa parte vocês deveriam guardar pro quarto de vocês,é o que HeMo e eu preferimos sabe..." Naya disse

"Ai, parem vocês! Eu e Dianna não temos absolutamente nada!" respondi.

"Depois dessa amostra grátis de sexo bem na nossa frente?" Chris disse.

"Eu e Dianna estávamos brincando ok? Não é mesmo Di?" olhei para ela, que exibia completa perplexidade. "Di? Dianna?" eu a sacudi.

"Ela não se encontra, volte amanhã ou deixe um recado" ela disse, numa voz automatizada, olhando para o nada.

Chris passou o braço por mim, e a sacudia, gritando seu nome freneticamente. Sem sucesso, o empurrei para o lado e sussurei em seu ouvido:

"Charlie, é você que está aí?" e ela se arrepiou. Todos estavam rindo do estado em que Dianna se encontrava, até ela morder o lábio inferior com força demais e sair de seu transe interior.

"Lea. Você tem de parar com isso. Eu estou bêbada, céus!"

"Ah, então Charlie também está excitado?" Naya perguntou

"Pergunta pra ele, quem está aqui é a Dianna" respondeu.

"Sem essa denovo ok? Nay, a casa é por aqui." Naya, que não estava prestando atenção no transito, e quase perdeu a entrada virou bruscamente, nos fazendo cair uns nos outros.'

"Bando de bêbados..." Naya disse.

"Olha quem fala.." em seguida chegamos e saímos do carro, quando outro veio em alta velocidade e parou bem atrás de nós. Cory saiu do carro, cambaleou e tropeçou em um pedaço de graveto no chão, caindo de bruços.

"Desculpa, mas não dava pra aguentar ele esbravejando a cada segundo. Pouco depois de vocês saírem o fizemos tomar uma garrafa quase inteira de cerveja, e ele ainda está um pouco alterado" Amber explicou, sendo seguida por um urro de vitória de Naya, que correu para Cory e fazia uma dancinha provocante. Uma cena impagável.

Todos nos preparamos para dormir, fui para o quarto de Dianna e pela primeira vez temi a reação dela. Eu não sou tão provocante, mas temo ter passado um pouco o limite. Dianna entrou logo para o banheiro e ficou bem uns vinte minutos lá entro. Cansei de esperar e me deitei, aliviada. Melhor eu ela me encontrasse dormindo.

Estava ainda bem tonta, mas logo a inconsciência veio. Não o suficiente para não notar quando ela se deitou perto de mim e passou seus braços em torno aos meus. Respirou profundamente em meus cabelos, me fazendo arrepiar. Eu sorri, e ela me puxou mais pra perto.

"Você tá acordada, não é? Fugindo do Charlie?" ela sussurrou

"Porque eu faria isso?" Me virei para encarar seu rosto

"Por causa disso" e me beijou vorazmente, suas mãos buscando por mais contato, e eu ainda estava relutante. Tentando mudar essa situação, ela, sem perder o contato labial, se colocou em cima de meu corpo, passou suas mãos lentamente pelos lados de meu corpo, contando meticulosamente minhas costelas. Eu já não sabia diferenciar os efeitos da bebida dos efeitos de Dianna. Emiti um som baixo, mas agudo, que fez Dianna recuar, e, exibindo um sorriso num misto de safado e travesso, disse:

"Então eu acho que está certa em fugir. Você tem uma chance. E então eu vou te enlouquecer, como você me faz" senti que a noite não acabaria tão cedo

**N/A Então... Acho que devo explicações? Nah, na verdade eu não arrumei tempo pra postar. Mas não se preocupem, próximo capítulo em breve? E, por favor, reviews! Quanto mais reviews mais rápido saem capítulos!**


	10. Point Of View

**N/A: Estou de volta! E, esse capítulo basicamente, é forte. Se vocês não gostam de coisas assim, ou se sentirem de alguma maneira ofendidos, apenas pulem o capítulo e não leiam etc ou então chamem a polícia pra mim mesmo. Zoeira, não chamem a polícia.**

**Glee, ou as pessoas aqui mencionadas não me pertencem, e isso é uma história fictícia. Parando com as baboseiras, vamos ao capítulo.**

* * *

Acordei completamente dolorida, não me dei conta do que havia acontecido. Abri meus olhos e comecei a me esticar, quando notei que estava nua. Inicialmente não me importei, até que eu vi a cabeleira loira da mulher ao meu lado. Instintivamente puxei o lençol que estava por cima dela. E notei que ela também não vestia muita roupa. Certifiquei-me de que ela dormia, e me dirigi até o banheiro. Resolvi tomar um banho, me sentia dolorida e estranha.

Enquanto me ensaboava, flashes do que acontecera na noite anterior me vinham à cabeça. Cory bêbado, a dancinha de Naya... e Dianna. Escondi as mãos no rosto enquanto tentava me lembrar do que acontecera realmente...

"Então eu acho que está certa em fugir. Você tem uma chance. E então eu vou te enlouquecer, como você me faz " ela disse. Abaixou sua cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos brincarem em meu rosto, seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso era enlouquecedor. Fechei meus olhos. Puxei a nuca daquela loira e juntei nossos lábios. Ela sorriu entre o beijo, e levou suas mãos à barra de minha camisa. Ela hesitou, então, peguei suas mãos e a ajudei na tarefa. Logo ela já estava sem a dela também.

Seus beijos ficaram mais selvagens, como se ela desesperasse por um há décadas. Quando precisamos de um pouco de ar, ela direcionou sua boca para meu pescoço, causando imediatamente sons involuntários. Estávamos ofegantes, ela levantou sua cabeça para começar a observar minhas reações. Riu travessamente, e começou a fazer um caminho com sua língua em meu corpo. Com minha respiração já alta e ofegante novamente, ela a passou na barra de meus shorts. O som que se seguiu, alto e claro, foi impossível de se evitar. Felizmente foi logo abafada pela boca de Dianna, que disse com uma voz ouça e sexy:

"Você tem de fazer menos barulho, Lea... Senão o Charlie fica louco..." ela voltou para meu pescoço e um suspiro escapou. "Shh, Lea, estou tentando me controlar, mas você não está cooperando..." Não consegui dizer nada, sua língua agora passeava novamente por meu corpo. Lentamente, provocantemente. Arqueei minhas costas quando ela passou pelo meu abdômen novamente. Distribuiu beijinhos e mordidinhas em nele e mordeu a barra dos meus shorts: foi deslizando com eles pelas minhas pernas, o tirando. Voltou para meus lábios, já me encontrava somente de calcinha, que com certeza já estava inundada. Eu parecia uma boneca de pano, molenga, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Apenas gemia, de acordo com a intensidade de seus toques.

"Você deveria ter fugido, não é Lee?" Não conseguia formar uma frase direito, balancei minha cabeça afirmativamente, e levei um chupão no pescoço, deixando um gemido alto escapar. Abri os olhos, ficando imediatamente hipnotizada pelos seus, que brilhavam. "Agora.. Hm... Tarde demais." e, dizendo isso, se colocou sentada sobre meu ventre, seu centro quente sendo fortemente notado em meu abdômen, as pernas pelo lado das minhas coxas. Prendeu meus pulsos contra o colchão, e, em um movimento rapino, encontrou seus lábios nos meus. Invadiu minha boca com a sua língua, e com a mesma fez um caminho até meus seios. Refez o caminho, e beijou um ponto específico de meu pescoço, fazendo ali uma marca, e continuou por ali fazendo marcas. Sentia uma pressão entre as pernas, e minha cabeça confusa, sem capacidade para falar qualquer coisa com algum nexo, minhas pernas estavam bambas, como se não existissem mesmo. No meio daquela explosão de sentimentos, senti Di tentar tirar minha calcinha com a boca. E o que eu temia. Estava completamente inundada. Olhou para mim com a pior cara de safada que conseguiu, e continuou com aquela tortura. Seus beijos subiam as pernas, e eu me arqueava, debatia e gemia continuamente, a fazendo sorrir.

"Di... para... por favor... Di..anna" gemi.

"Nãão... Você sabe que não é bem isso o que você está querendo, não é mesmo, Lee? Você ficou me provocando, provocando... Isso é" ela passou a língua pelas minhas coxas" o mínimo" fez uma marca no interior dela "que eu posso fazer." Olhou em meus olhos e mordeu os lábios, ela era perfeita. "Você é gostosa." ela concluiu.

Em outro movimento rapino, ela alcançou o meu ouvido, e sussurrando, disse:

"E você é somente minha hoje." gemi ao ouvir tais palavras, esperando pelo que havia por vir.

Usou sua língua mais uma vez, e colocou sua língua em minhas coxas, até atingir onde eu mais queria. Arqueei minhas costas, gemendo alto, enquanto ela me fazia ficar louca com sua lentidão.

"Dianna... dianna, para... com essa tortura...logo... por favor..." tentava dizer.

"Lea.. Não estou te entendeendo... fala mais uma vez..." ela respondeu, parando seus movimentos com a língua.

"Dianna..." comecei.

"Desde que eu te conheci te imaginei assim... gemendo meu nome..." terminou, levantando seus olhos para encontrar os meus.

"Paara, com essa...tortura... acaba loogo..." continuei.

"Eu até continuaria... mas eu sou uma garota muito boazinha... sabe..." respondeu, colocando logo 3 dedos em mim. Soltei um gemido alto, quase um grito, enquanto me contorcia. Fechei meus olhos com força quando ela começou a sugar com força meu clitóris. Começou a fazer movimentos circulareslentos com a língua enquanto bombeava seus dedos o mais rápido que podia. Era uma confusão de sensações, e eu me contorcia na cama, enterrando meus dedos em seu cabelo, esperando um maior contato, se possível. Ela ria de minhas reações. Aumentava e diminuía a velocidade quando queria, me fazendo implorar por mais e mais.

"Mais... rápido.. Dianna" Eu gemia, entre suspiros

"Peça como a educada senhora que você é, minha lady."

"Por favor, Dianna, por favor" respondi, mais como um gemido. Ela de repente parou todos os movimentos. Eu permaneci com meus olhos fechados, mas agora confusa.

"Mas que m.." fui interrompida por lábios atacando meu rosto e meu pescoço

"Você pedindo assim... Você não faz ideia do que faz comigo" Pressionou fortemente meu clitóris com seus -agora encharcados- dedos, me arrancando mais gemidos altos. Me fazia gritar sem se importar com quem pudesse estar ouvindo.

"Dianna, eu... por favor..." engolia palavras, enquanto ela rapidamente entendia o recado. Toda vez que sua boca me tocava, um gemido saía de minha, a incentivando a continuar.

Ouve-se então batidas na porta. Dianna parou completamente seus movimentos com as mãos, e parou sua boca. Começou a xingar enquanto retirava seus dedos e sua língua de mim.

"Mas que droga, puta que pariu, quem é que interrompe um momento desses? Que droga!" ela abriu a porta, e Naya estava lá. "O que é que você quer?"

"Eu sei que coisa aí está boa, mas manda a Sarfati gemer mais baixo, está atrapalhando o sono de todo mundo aqui."

Corei violentamente, tudo culpa de Dianna. Se é que era ela mesmo, Dianna bêbada...

"Só isso? Obrigada. Posso voltar pra mulher na minha cama?" fechou a porta com violência e fez uma expressão furiosa. Me levantei e caminhei até ela.

"Não fica brava, Dianna. Quer saber? Vem cá...O que você queria alguma coisa de mim mesmo?" me dirigi ao seu pescoço, e enquanto fazia chupões nele, acariciava seu corpo. Até que ouvi novas batidas na porta. Ela deu um grito de raiva e foi para a cama.

"Você ainda vai ver, Lea Michele..." ameaçou. Vesti um robe enquanto ela se enterrava entre lençóis e travesseiros.

Era Jenna. Amber não a deixava dormir em paz. Conhecia Jenna desde criança, não pude a recusar no quarto. Mas ainda estava rindo da raiva de Dianna quando adormeci.

* * *

Passei a noite em claro. Alguma coisa em Lea acendeu uma luzinha em mim. Fiquei a noite toda tentando afastar o desejo de seu corpo que eu sentia, e tentava decifrar outros sentimentos. Cheguei a conclusão de que eu preferia os beijos de Lea do que os de qualquer outro. E achei essa conclusão estranha, eu não devo estar nos meus melhores dias. De qualquer maneira, eu preciso conversar com Lea sobre isso, não pode passar batido uma coisa dessas...

Quando consegui fechar os olhos e adormecer, algumas frestas de luz já passavam pela cortina, Lea estava acordando e fazendo um ''equilibrismo'' para passar por cima de Jenna, e chegar ao banheiro. Coitada de Jenna, pensei. Ontem minha raiva e frustração foram todas descontadas mentalmente nela. Mas o que será que Amber fez para Jenna vir parar no meu quarto e de Lea justo naquela hora?! Muito sacana essas meninas...

Lea entrou no banheiro e refleti se eu realmente queria ter uma conversa com ela. Claro, não me arrependo de nada que havia feito na noite anterior, a não ser não ter conseguido satisfazer Lea em tempo suficiente até as interrupções desnecessárias que ocorreram. Mas novamente havia um probleminha... Jenna ainda estava em nosso quarto, e bem, acho que o tipo de conversa que se tem com sua melhor amiga que você tentou comer na noite anterior, não é bem um assunto que interessaria à ela... Ouvi o chuveiro ser ligado, e por um bom tempo não ouvi barulho nenhum, a não ser ele... Aliás, tempo demais. Melhor verificar, vai que Lea se matou lá dentro...

Duas batidas leves na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Bati novamente, dessa vez mais forte a audível. Ouço um leve ''quem bate?'' de trás da porta. Levei alguns segundos para decidir o que realmente eu responderia para ela

"Dianna Elise Agron, sua amiga, lembra? Te vi entrando no banheiro, mas não te vi saindo... Está tudo bem, Lee?"

"Está sim Di... Quer alguma coisa, ou bateu aí só pra ver se eu estava bem?" ela respondeu

"Na verdade, eu queria conversar uma coisa com você.." silêncio "..posso entrar?" mais silêncio... "Ah, qual é somos amigas!" ouvi o barulho do chuveiro sendo desligado

"Pode entrar... em um minuto!'' Algum pouco tempo depois, ela estava enrolada na toalha, embora estivesse com suas peças intimas e o cabelo pingando. "Ér, sabe.. não acho que Jenna se interessaria pelo o que eu tenha a te dizer. Volta lá pro banheiro..."

Ela se escorou na parede, e eu me sentei na tampa da privada. Mais silêncio. Será que ele nunca ia acabar?

"Bem, o que você queria me falar?" Lea falou, baixinho.

"Na verdade, era sobre ontem a noite..." respondi.

"Ahn, isso." ela resmungou. "Olha, Dianna, se você quiser esquecer, eu posso até fazer um esforço... Eu entendi, você estava bêbada e..." começou

"Claro que não!" a interrompi "na verdade eu iria te propor a mesma coisa, mas é que eu nunca conseguiria esquecer uma coisa dessas... Eu nem dormi de noite, preocupada com sua reação...

"Nossa, minha loirinha nem dormiu de noite.." ela disse, acariciando meus cabelos como se eu fosse uma menina de 4 anos "Quer que eu te faço dormir?"

"Naaah," disse, tirando delicadamente sua mão de meus cabelos. "acho que vou dispensar, fica pra próxima né?" ela esboçou um sorriso

"Dianna, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Até duas meu bem.." respondi.

"O que nós.. O que nós... vamos ser.. daqui pra frente? Quero dizer, eu não posso, sair por aí como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas.. mas... por outro lado..." ela deixou subentendido "até porque eu tenho o Theo, apesar dos pesares... mas não quero deixar de ser sua amiga..."

"Mas nós somos amigas! Até mais que isso!" respondi

"É... o que? Estou confusa agora..."

"Eu ainda sou sua amiga, sua melhor e mais legal amiga..."

"Convencida" interrompeu

"Mas eu quero te beijar, te beijar até ficar sem ar, e é por isso que não gostaria de ter você só como amiga, você é muito gostosa!"

"Então, se eu quiser te beijar, eu posso?"

"Eu te agradeceria" respondi

"E se eu quiser.. sem querer.. passar a mão por seu corpo, te provocando, eu posso?" perguntou novamente.

"Eu creio que não, eu enlouqueceria" a respondi

"Você é muito safada Dianna! Fica só me querendo na sua cama... Mas na hora do vamos ver, não tem nada pra oferecer mesmo..."

"Vá se foder, Lea!" disse, rindo, e arrancando uma alta gargalhada da morena a minha frente.

"Você bem que tentou ontem" respondeu. "Eu quero te beijar agora"

"Tá esperando o quê?" rebati

Ela se aproximou rapidamente de mim, e juntou nossos lábios. Imediatamente ouvimos batidas na porta, e dessa vez até Lea ficou furiosa. Ela bateu os pés até a porta e, a abrindo violentamente, se deparou com Heather na porta.

"Mas o que é isso, primeiro Naya, depois Jenna, será que eu não posso... Ah, Heather.. desculpa... O que houve?"

"Só estou procurando a Naya... Vocês a viram por aí?"

"Naya? No nosso quarto? Espera, como você entrou?"

"Eu não sei, quando acordei Naya já não estava lá... E a porta está aberta..."

"E Jenna?" Lea perguntou

"Jenna? No seu quarto? O que ela veio fazer aqui?" Heather devolveu. "E o que vocês duas estão fazendo aí dentro?"

"Deixa pra lá. Não vimos Naya... Até mais Heather..." Heather saiu e eu tentei fechar a porta. Lea estava com sua toalha, fazendo o caminho para fora do banheiro "Lea, o que você está fazendo?"

"Estou morta de fome, e, embora eu deseje sua boca na minha, meu estômago está falando mais alto." Ela disse, vestindo as roupas.

Rosnei baixinho para ela, que riu, e deu um tapinha na minha cabeça, quando saí. Tomei um banho logo em seguida e também desci, recomposta. A água estava realmente gelada.

[...]

Depois de tudo lavado e devidamente no lugar, nos sentamos para algo que há muito não fazíamos entre o cast: conversar amenamente, assistindo televisão, como se fossemos apenas um grupo de amigos:

"Não acredto que já é terça feira. só mais um dia para voltar!" comentei, enquanto deitada no colo de Lea, recebia seus carinhos nos cabelos.

"Ficaremos aqui até amanhã de tarde, daí viajamos até LA, descanamos por um dia e retornamos na sexta para gravar." Chris se manifestou. Ouviu-se então um coro de "ooohs" cansados e desanimados. De volta a todo o stress do trabalho e da vida.

* * *

**N/A Há quem irá dizer finalmente, há quem irá dizer que foi ato não consumado. E há quem vai me perseguir com pedras pela savassi. Até o próximo capítulo! Ah, e por favor, review para me manter inspirada! (Embora vocês possam acessar o site de macumba online pra isso também. Mas manteremos isso de uma maneira limpa e saudável para uma boa garota católica passar a páscoa em paz. :D)**


	11. Nice Sweetest Friend

Obrigada às reviews e tal 3 Mais um capítulo! Ah, e aliás, tenho capítulos "programados" aqui no doc manager já uashaushauhs. Vamos então. Boa leitura!

* * *

Na quarta feira de tarde, todos estávamos animados para voltar em gravação: apesar da estadia na casa dos Riley ter sido ótima e relaxante, ao meu ver, Ryan havia nos preparado ótimos roteiros para as Sectionals e estávamos animados para trabalhar com eles.

A viagem de volta foi tranquila, fiz questão de dirigir, queria cuidar de Lea, e garantir que não sofreríamos nenhum acidente. Após chegarmos de viagem, e deixar todos em suas devidas casas, deixamos qualquer conversa para outro dia, para cair na cama para dormir por quase 12 horas sem interrupções. Aliás, uma interrupção: o despertador do alarme no outro dia de manhã, nos avisando que teríamos de trabalhar.

Saí dos braços de Lea, que agora só dormia comigo, e fui fazer minha higiene pessoal. Enquanto tomava banho, Lea entrou no banheiro sem cerimônia para escovar seus dentes

"Hey! O banheiro está ocupado!" chamei sua atenção

"Mas eu quero escovar meus dentes!" ela respondeu "e não há mais nada aí para esconder, Dianna."

Senti-me ruborizando, enquanto ela ria de mim. Joguei água do chuveiro nela:

"Dianna, você está doente? Essa água tá gelada! Você vai pegar um resfriado! Esquenta esse chuveiro!" ela disse, entrando no boxe comigo e tentando regulá-lo. Tentava a empurrar dali, mas ela havia se segurado de um jeito que não conseguia nem movê-la.

"Lea.. Saai! Eu quero assim! Você não entende!" dizia, no esforço de tirá-la dali.

"Entendo sim! E me deixa fazer isso pra você! A menos que..." ela fez uma pausa. E saiu do boxe, num movimento repentino, arqueando a sombrancelha sugestivamente "Entendi até mais do que deveria, pode tomar seu banho gelado. Eu escovo meus dentes no outro banheiro" Rindo, pegou sua escova e saiu, fechando a porta.

[...]

[(N/A) Algum tempo depois]

Chegamos no estúdio, meio atrasadas, por causa do trânsito de Los Angeles. Depois das desculpas dadas, fomos logo gravar.

Estávamos no final da temporada, ''Journey to Regionals''. A primeira cena que gravaríamos já seria a minha.

(...)

Em meu trailer, comecei a divagar em minha mente. Não percebi o quanto o tempo tinha se passado. Parecia ontem quando recebi a ligação de Ryan Murphy, quando descobri que eu realmente seria Quinn Fabray, e eu realmente amei cada segundo desse papel. Ouvi batidas na porta, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

"Já abro, não estou apresentável!" e realmente não estava, havia acabado de tirar meu figurino de Quinn Fabray na sala de parto, estava ainda suada e despenteada.

"Pode abrir Dianna, eu não ligo pra isso, você sabe..." Ouvi o som da voz suave e melodiosa de Lea Michele, minha companheira de trailer. Coloquei um casaco por cima e logo abri:

"Boa tarde meu amor" Ela me cumprimentou.

"Boa tarde..." Quando me virei, fui agarrada por trás em um abraço super apertado

"Estava com saudades... Você sabe, quando resolve se concentrar para uma cena... Nem lembra que tem uma companheira de apartamento..." Me virei para encará-la. Sem desgrudar do abraço, mantinha uma carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

"Que injustiça, Lea! Eu não tenho uma companheira de apartamento!" comecei. Ela imediatamente me olhou, com cara de 'termina essa frase pra você ver' " Tenho uma amiga maravilhosa," beijei sua testa "e perfeita." terminei com um leve toque de meus lábios nos seus.

"Você é perfeita, Dianna Agron." ela disse, após tentar prolongar o beijo. "Aliás, vim te parabenizar. A cena foi realmente ótima."

"Você estava lá?" Corei. Não gostava muito quando Lea assistia minhas cenas, principalmente quando eu sabia que ela estava lá.

"Mas claro que sim! Você acha que algum dia eu vou deixar de estar nos bastidores para te ver?" ela respondeu

"Sim, no dia que estiver contracenando comigo" rebati, e ela riu ironicamente.

"Bem que eu adoraria contracenar com você várias vezes por episódio, mas você me desconcentra muito. Ryan já tirou várias cenas de Quinn e Rachel."

"Eu desconcentro você? Na última cena você ficou me chamando daqueles... nomes... enquanto eu falava! Isso é cruel!" respondi.

"Não é minha culpa se você fica gostosa até com essa barriga de grávida."

"Mas é porque minha personagem está grávida! Sério, amor, se você quiser contracenar comigo novamente... Tem de parar de dizer essas coisas no set."

"Que coisas?" ela disse, inocentemente me jogando no sofá.

"Aquelas... que você diz quando contracena comigo... Não é lugar pra dizer aquilo." Tentava dizer enquanto ela tirava sua blusa e deitava sobre mim.

"Gostosa. Você fica muito gostosa com essa roupa. E sem ela, claro. E na minha cama... As vezes, Dianna.. Eu não sei se consigo me controlar" Ela dizia entre sussurros e suspiros, entre mordidas no lóbulo da orelha."

"Essas coisas... Não, não... diga elas... assim.." tentava dizer enquanto ela colocava minhas mãos em seus seios ainda protegidos pelo sutiã.

"Ah, tudo bem, já entendi onde eu posso dizê-las..." ela se aproximou de mim, e encontrando seus lábios nos meus. Eu estava de sutiã, calcinha e o casaco, enquanto ela usava as roupas horríveis de Rachel Berry. Sorte dela, Ryan ter cortado as saias delas em um palmo acima do joelho,depois das minhas sugestões, era impossível tirar aquela coisa dela enquanto estávamos no sofá.

"Não enquanto você ainda estiver usando todo esse pano. É injusto!" logo retirei sua saia, com mais facilidade do que há alguns dias, mas com bastante dificuldade: maldita Rachel Berry!

Ela se voltou para meus lábios, permanecendo em cima de mim, e usando suas mãos quentes para deslizar em meu corpo, enquanto eu gemia sob o toque de seus dedos.

"Dianna, menos barulho, alguém pode chegar!" Ela disse, redirecionando-se para o meu pescoço, e fazendo ali uma marca

"Lea... Eu ainda... gravar..." disse, entre suspiros e suas carícias.

"Maquiagem" desceu até meu sutiã com sua língua "existe para isso." o desabotoou e, contemplando a visão agora proporcionada, começou a massageá-los, enquanto eu segurava ao máximo meus gemidos. Quando ela se cansou, abriu caminho com seus beijos e mordidinhas até a barra de minha calcinha. A tirou, usando apenas a boca, e parou por alguns segundos, observando meu corpo. Mordeu a parte interna de minha coxa, antes de me penetrar com dois de seus dedos, em um ritmo intenso e alcançar minha boca com sua a sua.

Sentia o calor de seu corpo me aconchegando, até que cheguei ao êxtase com um grito abafado pela boca de Lea. E, sem mais nem menos, a porta do trailer se abriu, e Naya entrou, afobada.

"Lea, eu preciso falar com você, é urgente, e..." e então ela viu aquela cena "LEA! isso é hora de consumar o casamento de vocês?! Guardem pra casa de vocês!" ela se virou, enquanto Dianna se cobria com um robe, e eu vestia minha saia. "já posso?"

"Pode."

"Gostaria de não ter presenciado essa cena, e dificilmente sairá de minha cabeça, mas, Lea, preciso falar com você, é urgente." ela parecia desesperada.

"Pode falar... Dianna é confiável..." Naya era uma grande amiga, sempre debochávamos uma da outra, mas parecia que o assunto era realmente sério.

"É sobre... é sobre... Heather. Eu... acho que.. ela já não me vê como.. deveria. Queria que vocês conversassem.." ela começou a chorar "conversassem com ela... Eu a amo mas.. essa indiferença com que ela me trata..." E começou a soluçar e não conseguiu mais explicar nada. Dianna a trouxe um copo de água, e enquanto tentávamos acalmá-la, ela nos contava o que estava acontecendo. Pelo que entendemos, Heather andava fria e estranha com Naya, e ela já tinha feito de tudo para resolver.

"Naya, prometemos conversar com Heather. De coração, quero que você se resolva com ela. Mas pra isso, você precisa parar de chorar! Ou então nós duas vamos ficar chorando junto com você." eu disse

"Obrigada, Lea, Dianna. Eu adoro vocês duas, são perfeitas amigas para mim."

* * *

Como prometemos à Naya, fomos logo conversar com Heather, depois das gravações. A encontramos só na saída, quando já ia pegar carona com Cory. Aliás, ela parecia bem triste.

"HeMo, eu... nós precisamos falar com você..." Dianna disse

"Naya, falou com vocês, não é?" ela disse

"Heather, você tem de entender, que ela.. ela... está triste e" comecei.

"E ela acha que eu estou feliz?" seria uma longa conversa "Ela realmente acha que eu.. que eu..." lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos "que.. eu _quis_ que aquilo acontecesse? Ela.. ela não quer falar comigo e..."

"Espera. Tem algum mal entendido nessa história. O que você fez, Heather? Ela... ela não sabe de nada, só quer entender porquê desse seu novo jeito de tratá-la..." Dianna interferiu

"Ela... não sabe? Então.. como? Por que?"

"Não sabe do quê, afinal?" perguntei. Dianna balançou os ombros, em sinal negativo, desviando meus olhos do divagar de Heather.

"Naya.. Nay e eu... brigamos, há algumas semanas, normal, foi.. foi um motivo bobo, mas eu saí de casa, fui para um night club, encontrei Mark lá. Nós bebemos, eu consegui desabafar com ele... ele parecia preocupado, vocês sabem, eu e Nay somos muito amigas dele e... logo depois... ele me beijou, e.. eu não sei mais, não me lembro bem... eu a-acordei no outro dia.. na cama dele. Eu.. eu me sinto tão culpada, não devia ter feito isso com Nay, eu a amo mais que tudo nessa vida." ela encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e começou a chorar, Dianna chegou mais perto, afagando seus cabelos enquanto ela chorava. Depois de um tempo assim, ela se recompôs, limpando o rosto

"E-eu espero que vocês realmente se entendam. Nós esperamos." disse, olhando para Di, que sorriu. Heather esboçou um sorriso fraco

"Eu me sinto tão mal por isso.." ela dizia, entre lágrimas novamente "eu não queria inicialmente, mas.. eu estava bêbada... não me lembro o que aconteceu direito...

"Você já tentou conversar com Naya sobre isso?" perguntei

"Não, eu.. ela não entenderia, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo... eu estava bêbada como já disse a vocês. Ela me expulsaria de casa, e eu não sei o que fazer" respondeu, com os olhos marejados e a voz fraca

"Heather, ela nos procurou, nunca vi Naya daquele jeito, ela chorava e... acho que não teria tamanha coragem de te expulsar de casa." riu Dianna

"Vocês estão falando sério? Ela não quer.. me matar ou.." perguntou

"Acho que você devia falar pessoalmente com ela. Explique a situação, ela vai entender. Eu tenho certeza."

Heather, avistando Naya saindo do set, cabisbaixa, limpou as lágrimas e confiante se encaminhou à latina. Dianna desviou minha atenção, caminhando até o carro.

"Me prometa que nunca vai esconder algo de mim." Dianna disse, quando a alcancei, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ela deitou sua cabeça sobre meu ombro desconfortavelmente enquanto andávamos, sentia sua respiração no meu pescoço.

"Eu não teria coragem." respondi, enquanto nos separávamos para entrar no carro e esperando por ela. Quando finalmente entrou, colocou logo a chave na ignição, perguntando:

"De esconder algo de mim ou...

"De te trair. Você é especial demais para mim, eu não teria tamanha coragem." interrompi. Dianna sorriu, mas logo depois ficou estranhamente pensativa no carro. Após bastante tempo em silêncio, ela se manifestou.

"Lea, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro, fofa." respondi.

"Você... você sabe que... somos amigas não é?" Sim, eu sabia. Eu deveria há muito ter tomado a iniciativa, vivíamos como casadas dentro de casa: toques, beijos, jantares, filmes... sexo... _Ah, que estúpida eu sou!_ Pensei.

"Sei... claro, você é minha melhor e favorita amiga, você sabe disso..." disse, esboçando um sorriso, fraco demais para expressar o que eu deveria deixar claro: que não me incomodava essa situação e que não deveria apressar-nos

"Você diz isso porque está aqui comigo, deve dizer isso também pra qualquer um que lhe aparece, Lee..." ela disse. Soou bem mal, até porque eu não me relaciono com alguém desde que voltamos da casa dos pais de Amber. Na verdade tenho evitado até conversar com o Theo, que a essa hora se já não me colocou um par de chifres na cabeça, está subindo pelas paredes.

"Calúnia! Difamação! Claro que não! Você é minha melhor amiga, e eu digo isso pra todo mundo! Dianna Agron é minha!" disse, exaltada.

"Ah tá bom... Lee, estou com fome, não quer parar em algum restaurante por aqui não?"

"Por mim tudo bem... desde que sirva comida vegan..." Di parou o carro em frente à um restaurante vegan, o que imaginei ser um sucesso ou milagre, porque Dianna não conseguia fazer uma refeição sem que uma família de pobres animaizinhos ficasse sem um parente. E, para o meu orgulho, ela comeu carne de soja, bebeu somente sucos naturais, sem reclamar uma vez. Só por esse lindo comportamento, paguei a conta e saímos, para que ela pudesse passar no Mc Donalds mais próximo e comprar um pedido pequeno de batatas-fritas. Pelo menos eram batatas, conformei-me.

* * *

Preciso pedir por reviews pra me manter inspirada? Até o próximo!


	12. Undisclosed Desires

É, eu realmente não podia mais fazer qualquer coisa sem o intuito de agradar Lea. Até comida vegan eu já estou me acostumando. E não é tão ruim assim. Viver com Lea Michele deve ter sido a coisa mais saudável que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida, e eu poderia passar assim pelo resto dela.

Esse comodismo, obviamente, durara pouco tempo. Claro, eu vivia com ela, dormia com ela, e só com ela, para mim estávamos quase casadas. Claro que, quando estabelecemos nossa relação, estávamos livres para qualquer outra pessoa que aparecesse. Particularmente, esse ''limite'' não interessava a mim nem um pouco, pois Lea era suficiente para mim. Mais que suficiente. Bem mais. Quando eu estava sem ela, as vezes me parece que falta algo para completar o momento. Ela era livre, mas que ninguém ouse tocá-la. Lea é minha, só não sabe disso ainda.

Eu não sei se posso definir nossa ''linda amizade'' que agora já durava 3 meses como um 'namoro', já que eu não havia pedido pra ela formalmente, e as coisas importantes na vida tem de ser feitas dessa maneira, mas eu não poderia esperar por ela me pedir isso, eu nem sabia se ela queria mesmo, talvez esse comodismo não a incomodava... mesmo depois daquela resposta...

Minha cabeça tem andado confusa, é como se eu precisasse de Lea sem fingir não conhecê-la aos olhos do mundo, pra que, ao sair do set, eu possa pegar em sua mão e puxá-la mais pra mais perto do que geralmente ficamos, mas e se ela não quisesse? Pior, e se ela se ofendesse? Minhas pálpebras ficam pesadas, é dificil assistir à esse musical sem dormir. Reparo no relógio em cima da TV - 23:45. Na tela, uma mulher está cantando em cima de um palco da Broadway. Lea parecia realmente emocionada, mas, o timbre de voz dela me deixava realmente sonolenta. Dormi sobre o ventre de Lea, deitada no sofá. Logo depois, quando despertei, o filme havia acabado, mas Lea não me acordara. Estivera me observando dormir. Corei, envergonhada com esse pensamento

"O que foi?" perguntei

"Na..nada," ela limpou uma lágrima. "é que esse filme é realmente emocionante."

"Lea. É um musical. Vai, me conta, porque você está chorando?" peguei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, limpando suas lágrimas.

"Não é nada... é saudade, só isso."

"Saudade de seus pais?" perguntei.

"É... vamos deitar, você está morta de sono que eu sei"

Não discuti, pois realmente estava morta de sono, mas também não acreditei nessa de ''saudades dos pais'' porque a mãe de Lea ligava pra nossa casa quase todo dia. Não é a mesma coisa, eu sei, mas dá pra aguentar até as próximas férias, não?

Depois de um tempo obriguei minha mente a parar de pensar em Lea por alguns momentos, pra que eu pudesse dormir. Afinal, ainda trabalharia no outro dia.

–-x-

O despertador toca, no quarto de Lea. Mas ninguém faz nenhum esforço pra desligá-lo. Lea sempre acordava quase uma hora antes do necessário, porque é perfeccionista demais. E sempre ao primeiro toque do despertador. Mas dessa vez, eu tive de ir desligar, será que ela esqueceu? Encontrei a porta semiaberta, coisa estranha, porque Lea sempre dorme de porta aberta. Ela estava em um canto isolado do quarto, abraçada às pernas. Deu um pulo devido ao susto quando abri a porta, e se virou de costas, desligando o alarme, e entrando para o banheiro rapidamente. De relance vi seus olhos inchados. Chorando? Mas denovo?

Voltei para a cama, e me revirei sobre ela, tentando voltar ao sono, mas foi impossível. Levantei, e fiz café. Arrumei a mesa, e coloquei tudo o que Lea gosta. Frutas, etc. Se ela fosse chorar que pelo menos não fosse por nada que eu fiz.

Vê-la chorando incendiou-me em uma angústia sem fim, uma vontade de destroçar, matar, qualquer um que estivesse machucando minha pequenina.

Ela desceu, e apesar dos olhos inchados, abriu aquele sorriso de 1000 watts, correu aos meus braços, me abraçando forte. Senti um tremor percorrer seu corpo, mas logo depois ela segurou meu queixo e depositou um leve beijo.

"Bom dia Di... Você fez o café hoje? Que lindo!"

"Não 'fiz o café', Lee. Eu fiz o café _pra você._ É diferente!"

"Você é um anjo, sabia?" Ela disse

"Só quero te fazer feliz, como eu prometi." ela sorriu envergonhada. "Mas então... Vamos atacar?"

"Atacaaaar!" ela disse, rindo e fazendo cócegas em mim.

"Lea, Lea! _Lea_! Atacar a comida, e não a mim!" eu disse, entre risos

"Atacar você é mais divertido..." ela disse, rindo

"Mas a comida é mais saudável" rebati, com um sorriso irônico

"Não sei... tenho perdido muitas calorias atacando você..."

"Não disse dessa forma.. mas bem que pode ser meio saudável..." disse, caindo na gargalhada. "de qualquer maneira, já coloquei a mesa com tudo que você gosta. Melhor ter energia hoje..." e, vendo a expressão facial que se formou nela, completei "... para as filmagens Lea, filmagens" ela fingiu estar decepcionada.

Depois de comer bastante, fui tomar banho, porque ela insistiu horrores para tirar a mesa. Pensei em como ela sorriu daquele jeito que eu amo. Por uma coisa tão pequena que fiz. Quando desci, ela estava cantarolando na cozinha. Me impedi de interrompê-la, pois fazia algum tempo que não a via desse jeito. Mas como meu senso de desastre sempre me atrapalha, quando eu menos esperava, escorreguei no chão, tropecei e caí de bunda. Doeu, muito. Achei que nunca mais ia andar, mas segurei o grito que veio à minha boca, e deixei que Lea me ajudasse a levantar.

"Você definitivamente deve parar de tentar ser discreta" ela disse, em meio a uma risada. "principalmente porque pessoas me vigiando assim me deixam assustada... Você bem poderia ser um pervertido..."

"você tá viajando Lea..." disse, rindo e me apoiando na parede. A pancada realmente doeu. "Mas eu nunca neguei a parte de ser pervertida" brinquei.

"Viu? Isso é desconfortável... Quando tem uma pervertida caindo no chão quando você vira de costas..."

"Convencida" disse, mostrando a língua pra ela

"Vamos logo, vamos nos atrasar." ela disse, pegando a chave e me dando um beijo.

"Vamos. Mas espere." me virei, e peguei a chave das mãos dela. "eu dirijo." Depositei um beijo em sua mão, formalmente, e logo depois saí pela porta.

"Preciso conversar com Heather..." comentei.

"Pode me adiantar o assunto... Ou você acha que pode sair por aí conversando com loiras altas e gostosas sem eu saber?"e impôs

"Ah, desde quando a Heather se encaixa em ''altas loiras gostosas'', posso saber?"

"Heather? Não, nada disso, eu não disse nada... isso é ilusão sua. A única loira alta e gostosa que eu conheço atende pelo nome de Dianna Agron" ela respondeu

"é bom mesmo ela atender só por esse nome..." disse, entrando no carro

"Não vai me dizer o que vai falar com ela?" ela perguntou

"Só quero uns conselhos.. só isso pequena, não vai durar mais que 20 minutos. Depois eu volto pra você..." falei

"Tudo bem... mas não ouse se engraçar para ela, senhorita Agron... estou de olho!" ela disse, com um olhar misterioso, que me fez rir.

Chegamos ao set, Heather estava sentada na sala de estar, tranquila antes de começar nossas gravações.

"Heather... eu te ajudei recentemente... Bom, não é cobrando, mas, você poderia me dar alguns conselhos? É.. é sobre Lea..." eu disse, me sentando ao seu lado

"Claro Dianna... Pode falar."

"Eu.. queria saber... como foi que você e Naya... sabe.. começaram a namorar de verdade."

"E qual o por quê essa pergunta repentina?" ela perguntou. "É o que eu estou pensando ou..."

"Se você estiver pensando que vou pedir Lea em namoro... você está completamente certa. Mas eu não sei se... ela gostaria disso. Não sei, não consigo descobrir sozinha. Tem horas que parece que ela deseja isso, eu consigo ver em seus olhos, mas em outras não..."

"Ah, sabe, Naya me pediu. Foi o dia mais lindo de minha vida. Nós... nós fomos passear, e ela me entregou um anel. E depois pediu. Eu não pude recusar, eu queria tanto..."

"Heather. Você me deu uma ótima ideia. Ótima. Obrigada! Eu adoro você!" disse, exasperada, enquanto saltava do sofá e a agarava em um apertado abraço. Depois saí correndo da sala, a deixando numa expressão confusa.

* * *

"Tem de estar aqui em algum lugar... tem de estar..." disse à mim mesma, enquanto atravessava o estacionamento procurando um número em meu celular

"Estar o quê?" Ouvi Lea falar, ao passar as duas mãos pela minha cintura.

"Lea! Alguém pode ver!" disse, a puxando para nosso trailer.

"E daí? Mas que merda, sempre a mesma coisa." Uma primeira luzinha acendeu em minha cabeça. "Estou cansada disso. Sério." fez uma cara emburrada.

"Vem, pequena, nosso camarim está logo ali" disse com um sorriso para ela, que logo aliviou a expressão facial e me seguiu.

"Tudo bem, eu preciso ir gravar. Depois me conte o que tanto procura em seu celular."

"Claro, logo mais você vai saber. Ah, Lea!" gritei, enquanto ela se afastava. Ela se virou. "Amanhã a noite você estará livre?"

"Pra você? Claro... Mas por que?" perguntou.

"Em casa conversamos" eu disse, a fazendo ficar curiosa.

Então eu tinha exatamente até amanhã de noite para arrumar tudo. Voltei para meu telefone. Achei o numero desejado, selecionando-o e ouvindo o barulho da linha. Até ouvir uma voz doce e melodiosa do outro lado da linha.

"Phillipp Restaurant, bom dia. Gostaria de fazer uma reserva?" a moça disse.

"Bom dia. Gostaria de falar com Tom, ele se encontra?" respondi.

"Mr. Philipp está na gerência. Quem gostaria?"

"Aqui é Dianna Agron. Poderia falar com ele?" disse, educadamente.

"Espere um momento." Ela colocou a chamada em espera, e pude ouvir a suave música de fundo.

"Dianna, que prazer falar com você." Ele disse, como sua voz grossa, porém educada.

"O prazer é todo meu Tom. Eu... Ah, você sabe que não sou de enrolar. Eu preciso de uma ajudinha sua, e sei que você é o único que pode me ajudar."

"Mas é só falar! Claro que eu ajudo! O que você precisa?" ele respondeu.

"Bem, você conhece Lea Michele, não conhece?"

"Oh, bem, quem não a conhece?" Fui explicando minha situação, enquanto ele ouvia atentamente. As vezes soltava um muxoxo de compreensão, mas no fim das contas aceitou meu plano, e até me deu algumas sugestões.

"Então está marcado, Tom. Te vejo amanhã a tarde. Mais uma vez muitíssimo obrigada, eu serei eternamente grata a você."

"Ah, não é nada, Dianna. É sempre um prazer."

Olhei no relógio, gravaria uma cena com Lea em 30 minutos, tinha de me apressar.

Fui logo para a sala de maquiagens e figurinos e em 20 minutos já tinha ficado pronta, logo em tempo para filmar com Lea. Ficamos um tanto surpresas com nossos roteiros, pois desde o início da temporada Rachel e Quinn têm se tornado amigas, e eu não posso reclamar: pois é até mais legal filmar com Lea cenas em que eu não tenha de a chamar por aqueles nomes horríveis. Bom, na verdade Quinn chamando Rachel daqueles nomes horríveis.

Lea ficou realmente curiosa sobre meu comportamento, e cheguei a desconfiar se ela sabia de algo. No entanto, a ligação de minha mãe me salvou bem na hora. Além do mais, Tom já estava fazendo o que ele poderia fazer por nós, o que já era demais. Entretanto eu teria ainda de providenciar todas as coisas a que me couberam. Lea ia simplesmente adorar. Se ela saísse de perto de mim tempo suficiente para providenciá-las. Não que eu não a quisesse por perto, mas tive de ser rude com ela por algum tempo (e ver minha pequena chateada) por algumas horas, até que eu pudesse recompensá-la devidamente, em todos os sentidos.

–-x-

O dia finalmente chegou. Eu estava tão nervosa. Não consegui fingir tanto que estava com raiva de Lea ou trata-la rudemente, como eu deveria fingir. Eu estava tão feliz, finalmente eu oficializaria tudo. Heather me fez o favor de (discretamente) perguntar a Lea se ela tinha vontade de oficializar nossa relação. Segundo Naya, HeMo foi discretíssima, ela nunca iria desconfiar de nada.

Tudo feito, cheguei em casa as 17:00, a surpresa começaria lá.

"Hey Lea, como vai?" perguntei, repentinamente simpática.

"Eu.. eu vou.. bem, porque a pergunta?" ela disse, concentrada no musical que assistia.

"Por nada... alguma coisa especial pra hoje a noite?"

"Ah, só ficar aqui assistindo meus filmes.. Alguma ideia?" ela perguntou

"Na verdade tenho uma sim, mas é surpresa. Um amigo meu está te convidando para jantar conosco, você aceita?"

"Um amigo seu? Tem certeza que eu fui convidada?"

"É um.. conhecido. Mas vaaamos, você vai adorar." insisti. Ela se levantou, preguiçosamente, e, desligando a TV, disse:

"Que horas devo estar pronta e o que devo vestir?"

"Das suas vestimentas... deixa que eu cuido disso. Esteja pronta às 18:00. Não pretendo passar muito tempo por lá." comentei, deslizando a ponta de meu nariz pela curva de seu pescoço, a fazendo fechar os olhos. Com um sorriso malicioso ela se afastou:

"Preciso de um banho, então. Te encontro em meu quarto. Esteja lá."


	13. Ask

Desculpem a demora, é que eu achei que já tinha postado esse capítulo! Juro! hahaha... mas eu vou postar o próximo amanhã, não se preocupem :D

* * *

"Lea, posso falar com você? Juro que só te tomo 5 minutinhos" a loira disse

"Claro que pode, nem precisava pedir" dei um sorriso fraco.

"É que eu queria saber uma coisa sobre você e.. e Dianna." ela respondeu.

"O que você quer saber?"

"Bom, primeiro.. Quando é que vocês..vão oficializar esse relacionamento?'' ela perguntou.

"Oh.. eu ainda não pensei nisso..." menti, desviando o olhar.

"Tem certeza disso, srta Lea Michele?" ela respondeu, me encarando ironicamente.

"Ah, tudo bem... eu não consigo mentir pra você, não é Heather?"

"Não mesmo" ela riu "mas me explique isso"

"Ah, Heather, eu até queria, sabe, um pouquinho assim, mas não é urgente, e ela não quer também..."

"Um pouquinho assim?"

"Um tanto assim. Mas Dianna não faz menção de querer me pedir, e eu não quero pressionar. Ela está feliz assim, o que eu posso fazer?" perguntei

"Acho que você devia conversar com ela. As vezes falta só um empurrãozinho pra isso."

"Você acha?"

"Eu tenho certeza disso, Lea!" exclamou

"Mas como eu devo perguntar? Eu devo ser direta, ou só dar a entender, ou então.. Ai, estou tão confusa!"

"Quer saber? Deixa quieto por um tempo. Ela vai acabar percebendo, de uma maneira ou outra. Mas agora eu realmente preciso ir, já ocupei seus cinco minutos e preciso encontrar Nay antes de gravar." ela disse, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso "pensa no que eu te falei tá?"

"Claro, claro. Até mais, Heather."

Fiquei pensando no que HeMo me disse, será mesmo que eu deveria deixar quieto? Ou conversar com Dianna? Resolvi esperar, mas deixar meio a entender o que eu quero, porque não confiava no QI de Dianna pra essas coisas.

E então mais um dia exaustivo se passou, eu voltei para casa com Nay, pois Dianna não parecia querer minha companhia no momento, tanto que saiu sem mim do set. Quando cheguei em casa, ela ainda não estava por lá. E quando chegou, não se mostrava apta a dar explicações sobre onde esteve. Então quis deixa-la livre, não era problema meu se ela estivesse saindo com alguém.

"Posso saber onde você esteve?" falhei miseravelmente.

''Lea, depois. Estou cansada hoje." ela respondeu

"Então é assim?" rebati "sei que não é problema meu, mas eu gostaria que você me avisasse quando estiver saindo com alguém. Talvez eu possa pegar carona com outra pessoa..."

"Ai.. eu te esqueci no set... desculpa Lee, mas eu tive de resolver um assunto que era urgentíssimo, me desculpe.. o que eu posso fazer pra te recompensar?" ela perguntou

"Bom, primeiro, você poderia se sentar aqui por um instante e ver um musical comigo, depois... bem, acho que você poderia... sabe.. dormir no meu quarto hoje.. é o mínimo que você pode fazer, não acha?" eu respondi

"De uma maneira ou outra você está quase certa. Mas eu tenho uma ideia melhor."

(...)

Saí do banho, e verifiquei a roupa que Dianna havia escolhido para mim pro tal jantar. Pelo que ela me contou,depois de muita persuasão, iríamos ao Philip's, um dos melhores restaurantes de Los Angeles. Um tal ''Tom'' estava esperando por ela. Agora restava saber o por quê.

Dianna me escolheu um vestido comportado, que ia até quase o joelho, com uma abertura do lado, sem decote nenhum, e sapatos de salto preto. Confesso que eu escolheria algo mais ousado, mas Dianna já não estava ''de bem'' comigo para que eu pudesse abusar de sua boa vontade.

Quando desci as escadas, Dianna se encontrava na sala, com seu iPod na mão. Ela estava simplesmente magnífica, com seu vestido curtode um pequeno decote. Ela levantou o olhar para mim, como que admirando o vestido que ela tiha me escolhido, Abriu um sorriso, comentando:

"Confesso que não colocava muita fé nesse vestido em seu corpo, mas está simplesmente magnífico. Formidável. Você vai arrasar essa noite."

"Você é que tem de arrasar, você é a estrela, a convidada desse teu amigo. Eu ainda acho que devia ir sozinha, eu vou estar me intrometendo no que não fui chamada!"

"Sabe de uma coisa? Eu liguei pra ele, que disse que será uma honra ter como convidada Lea Michele pra um jantar. Você é mais que bem vinda, Lee." ela disse, puxando-me para seu lado, selando nossos lábios e passando seus braços por minha cintura.

"Senti falta desse seu humor por esses dias." comentei

"Logo você será mais que recompensada, Lee. Logo logo.." eu disse, maliciosamente.

"Mal posso esperar." respondi

"Lee, me faz um favor?" ela perguntou

"Claro, o que você quer?"

"Você poderia dirigir hoje? É que eu não sei se consigo tirar meus olhos de você."

Sorrindo bobamente, assenti, dando um tapinha em seu ombro. ''bobona'', sussurrei.

Saímos, as 18:30, meio na correria, mas finalmente chegamos. Dianna se aproximou da recepção, e a recepcionista logo a reconheceu. Com um sorriso, ela nos levou à um canto mais reservado do restaurante – que aliás era chiquérrimo.

As mesas, perfeitamente organizadas, criando um ambiente totalmente harmônico. A rústica decoração realçava a beleza do local, e as paredes uniam o antigo e arte moderna. A perfeita iluminação criava um efeito romântico, mas ao mesmo tempo formal. Não era atoa o restaurante ser um dos melhores de Los Angeles.

O acompanhante de Dianna ainda não tinha chegado. Nos sentamos, e alguns garçons vieram imediatamente com copos de água. Alguns minutos depois, um homem alto, com uma cabeleira cacheada e bem hidratada se juntou à nós.

"Dianna, que prazer revê-la" ele disse.

"Tom! Achei que não viria mais." ela respondeu.

"E deixar uma belíssima loira me esperando?"

"Ah, claro. Tom, essa é minha amiga, aquela que eu lhe falei. Lea Michele."

"Ah, senhorita Michele, que prazer em conhece-la. Dianna falou muito sobre você." Ele beijou minha mão, formalmente.

"Igualmente, É um prazer conhecer você." corei, com todo o cavalheirismo de Tom. "Mas pode me chamar de Lea."

"Bom, vamos?" Tom perguntou

"Vamos? Aonde?" respondi, confusa.

"Dianna não te contou?"

"Não.. Dianna não me contou nada..." respondi, enquanto a olhava duramente.

"Bom, venha conosco, você verá. Ou não." comentou, enquanto Dianna o seguia.

Entramos nos fundos do restaurante, e subimos por uma pequena escada até entrarmos num elevador. Tom apertou o último andar, e subimos. Quando o elevador parou, Dianna chegou perto de mim, e falou em meu ouvido.

"Eu vou ter de fazer isso, mas não se zangue. É porque eu gosto muito de você." E, ternamente, colocou uma venda sobre meus olhos. Inicialmente não entendi nada, e minha confusão deveria transparecer em meu rosto, porque Tom disse, rindo:

"Confusa? Eu também estaria. Siga Dianna e logo ela já te explicará. Eu tenho de voltar para o restaurante, boa sorte, Di. Prazer conhecer você, senhorita Michele. Talvez possamos conversar mais em outra ocasião..."

"Vem Lee." Ela me pegou em minha mão e me guiou até uma outra porta. Ela a abriu, e eu pude sentir o ar fresco da noite. Pude ouvir o barulho dos carros ao longe, das pessoas, e tudo mais.

"Ao-aonde está me levando Di?" perguntei. Ao que ela me guiou à uma cadeira. Me sentei, então ela retirou minha venda, calmamente.

"Está vendo agora? A vista de Los Angeles de cima é uma das coisas que mais me inspira. Principalmente à noite." ela disse

"Dianna.. é-é lindo... tudo isso... Mas... mas por que..." eu não tinha palavras para tudo aquilo.

"Uma vez eu li um livro que dizia que, as coisas importantes devem ser feitas à céu aberto." ela se levantou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu.. eu não estou entendendo..."

"Shh Lee, me deixe terminar" ela disse, pousando seu indicador sobre meus lábios. "Essa deve ser a coisa mais importante que já fiz em toda a minha vida." meus olhos, já marejados de lágrimas, não conseguiam se desviar dela. "Eu quero assumir um compromisso sério com você. Claro.. se você quiser e.." sua voz estava embargada

"Sim" respondi com simplicidade. O nó na minha garganta já impedia a formação de frases mais longas...

"Como é?" perguntou

"Eu quero assumir um compromisso sério com você. Pra sempre." respondi.

"Eu estarei sempre aqui por você. Eu te protegerei, até que você me deixe." ela disse.

"Eu.. eu não vou te deixar." respondi, com lágrimas caindo sobre meu rosto.

"Eu rezo que não..." ela se aproximou, as limpando com as costas da mão. Coloquei a minha sobre a sua, ambas sobre meu rosto. Ela foi se aproximando, seus lábios selaram os meus rapidamente, e repetidamente

"Eu te amo" sussurrou, fazendo cada parte do meu corpo se arrepiar. A loira segurou mais forte meu corpo em seus braços e apertou seus lábios contra a os meus. Sua língua pediu permissão, afoita, para explorar minha boca. Eu não a neguei. enquanto o beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais, coloquei minhas mãos em sua nuca, a arranhando levemente. Dianna soltou um gemido, e mordeu levemente meu lábio inferior, arrancando-me também um. Aquilo excitou ainda mais a loira, que deslizou suas mãos por toda a extensão de meu corpo, obtendo mais gemidos. Parei o beijo abruptamente a abri meus olhos. Dianna fez o mesmo, mas parecia meio chocada.

"O que houve?" perguntou

"Esse prédio.. não é alto o suficiente!" exclamei "alguém pode nos ver aqui!"

"Qual o problema? Eu quero mesmo mostrar ao mundo que você é minha garota agora" sorri, em menção à sua nova possessão.

"Mas eles poderiam ficar com inveja de mim.." comentei

"Como é? Por quê?"

"Porque eu tenho a garota mais perfeita ao meu lado. A minha garota agora" respondi. Ela selou nossos lábios novamente. Uma, duas, três, cinco vezes.

"O que foi agora?" ela disse, quando eu afastei meus lábios dos seus longe o suficiente de não serem alcançados.

"Se um paparazzi nos ver, nossos pais ficariam realmente zangados."

"De que?"

"De não saber nada sobre nossa relação." respondi

"Ops."

"O que foi?" perguntei

"Eu acho que.. sem querer, a minha mãe sabe de tudo sobre você. Ela quer te ver já no próximo feriado."

"Porque sua mãe sabe sobre mim? Sobre nós?" ri, esperando uma resposta de Dianna que estava corada

"Hey, não me pergunte como, mas ela simplesmente me jogou essa pergunta quando estávamos conversando há uns dois meses."

"Do- Dois meses?"

"Sim... Eu sempre soube do que eu queria com você. Ela me disse que deveria prestar mais atenção em você. Talvez era o que você estava esperando... Ela simplesmente perguntou, sem rodeios.." ela começou uma imitação da voz de Mary Agron "E como anda seu relacionamento com Lea? Já deu o primeiro passo?" Comecei a rir, sendo acompanhada por Dianna. "Eu ainda me pergunto como ela sabe disso." corei perceptivelmente, sendo notada por Dianna. "Tem alguma coisa que eu deva saber, Lee, meu amor?"

"Eu,.. eu... Foi tudo culpa de minha mãe. Eu.. sempre contei tudo pra ela.. Desde que.. eu me mudei.. ela sempre soube de minha quedinha por você.. Ela disse ''não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito'' naquele fim de semana em que eu fui para NY, lembra? Foi estranho... olhando agora.. mas eu tenho certeza que ela ligou para Mary. Eu... eu quero matar minha mãe!" disse, rindo.

"Não mate minha sogra!" ela pausou, sorrindo com o novo efeito da frase. "Se não fosse por ela ainda estaria deitada no sofá me perguntando quando é que eu deveria te chamar pra sair de novo..."

"Verdade... Precisamos ver minha mãe denovo..." ri

Ouvi o estomago de Dianna roncar, e gargalhei mais alto que deveria

"Como sempre, seu estômago..."

"Merda" ela disse. "Vamos comer"

Ela havia pedido meu prato vegan favorito, à luz de velas e ao som mínimo de musicais que Dianna aprendeu a gostar.

"Você é perfeita demais pra mim, não sei se eu te mereço" eu disse

"Estive me perguntando a mesma coisa por quase 4 meses." respondeu

"Eu te amo"

"Eu te amo mais."

Comemos, bebemos, conversamos, nos beijamos novamente, conversamos denovo... e um bom tempo se passou. A noite ficava mais e mais escura, e os beijos mais e mais quentes.

"Dianna.. Dianna.." eu tentei parar suas mãos, que se encontravam deslizando por minhas costas.

"O que foi meu amor?" ela disse

"Alguém pode nos ver..."

"Mas eu quero você" respondeu

"E eu nunca te quis mais... Acontece que eu não quero que alguém nos veja transando em um prédio público, em meio à essas rosas no chão. Que aliás são lindas"

"Então vamos pra casa."

"Já iremos." Afastei minha cadeira um pouco, de modo a observar melhor a vista de L.A a meus pés. Que estavam gelados, aliás. Assim como minhas mãos e meu nariz. Senti uma coisa gelada passando por minhas pernas, alcançando o inferior de minhas coxas. Me contorci na cadeira, tentando escapar da fonte gelada até que notei o sorriso malicioso de Dianna.

"Ok Dianna. Vamos para casa."

"Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso." ela disse

Peguei sua mão, e descemos por onde chegamos. Os mesmos elevadores, as mesmas escadas e as mesmas portas. Quando chegamos, o restaurante já estava a fechar. Tom nos recepcionou novamente nos fundos, na mesa do canto

"Como vão minhas princesas?" ele perguntou, reverenciando-nos levemente

"Muito bem, Tom" respondi, reverenciando-o também enquanto Dianna batia seus dedos nervosamente em sua própria coxa

"Senhorita Lea, me desculpe não ter te dito nada, mas Dianna me mataria. Espero que entenda. E te peço que me perdoe, e que faça minha lady feliz. O mesmo para você, Dianna." ele olhou para ela, percebendo seu tique. "senhorita Lea é adorável, espero podermos sair juntos qualquer dia. Agora tenho de ir, temo estar sendo realmente inconveniente" olhou para os dedos de Dianna, sorrindo e se virando. Bati em seu ombro

"Viu o que você fez?" perguntei

"Eu não!"

"Você sim! Você deveria sorrir e agradecer, e acabou magoando seu amigo que aliás ajudou muito você!"

"Hey! Eu não o magoei! Veja!" ela apontou para trás discretamente, onde Tom estava rindo levemente, olhando para nós. "Sim, sim.. Agora vamos." ela literalmente correu pelo salão principal, chegando logo à rua. Olhou para um lado, para o outro e atravessou a rua, correndo, me segurando por um braço. Por mais que eu resistisse, ela era mais forte quando 'pensava com a cabeça de baixo'. Eu via apenas borrões passando.

"Lea! NÃO!"

Vi um borrão vermelho, ouvi um barulho alto e depois não senti mais nada.

* * *

Amanhã se eu tiver reviews nesse capítulo eu posto o próximo hehehehehe #evil


	14. Asleep

Pois então... No reviews no capítulo anterior... Então não postei domingo como prometido... Mas tá aí e eu não posto outro até ter reviews, hehehe

* * *

Um grito corta a noite movimentada em LA.

_Juro que não ouvi, juro que não ouvi, isso não aconteceu, não, não aconteceu, Lee, acorde... Acorde.. Eu estou aqui Lee, volte pra mim_... Dizia em meu pensamento enquanto me abaixava para a garota inconsciente ao chão. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, foi tudo tão rápido... e aquele... e aquele motorista... foi tudo tão rápido! Felizmente o velho homem já ligara para a ambulância, enquanto Tom - que ouvira meus gritos de dentro restaurante - tentava em vão me puxar para longe de onde Lea estava

"Tom, por favor, me deixa ficar perto dela, por favor! Eu te imploro, se você tiver alguma consideração por mim, me deixa ficar perto dela!" dizia, entre soluços

"Senhorita Agron, chantagem emocional não lhe fará nenhuma vantagem agora. Adoraria deixá-la perto de Lea, nesse momento em que ela precisa tanto. Mas temo que você possa machucá-la. No entanto assim que ela tiver em um estado melhor você poderá passar o tempo que quiser com ela."

Ouvimos um barulho alto, vindo da sirene da ambulância, que já estava chegando. Tom soltou-me do aperto, mas ainda me segurando por um braço, chamou uma mulher que não reconhecia no momento. Me soltei, correndo em direção à ambulância quando Lea foi colocada na maca. Tom demorou alguns segundos para perceber o descuido, o que me deu uma dianteira. Tentei limpar as lágrimas e esconder o nervosismo que se instalou em mim. Estava tudo tão.. confuso... tudo parecia um borrão para mim. E então lá estava eu, conversando com uma das enfermeiras, tentando manter minha expressão calma.

"Eu.. eu gostaria de acompanhá-la até o hospital..Eu poderia?"

"O que você é dela?" a moça em branco perguntou.

"Eu sou a.." _a namorada dela_, pensei. Mas antes de assumirmos assim, deveríamos contar para Ryan, então me deti e apenas respondi "colega de... de quarto. Por favor, me deixe ir, ela é minha melhor amiga.." disse, com uma lágrima nos olhos.

"Sim, sim, mas se acalme, senão quem vai ter de ser anestesiada é você." Tentei me acalmar, mas essa calmaria toda fora em vão, e comecei a chorar descontroladamente na frente da enfermeira. "Foi tudo minha culpa, minha culpa... Por favor faça ela voltar para mim, eu quis ir embora, eu a puxei pela rua, por favor, por favor.." a enfermeira, desentendida, ficou sem ação. Logo quando Tom apareceu atrás de mim.

"Você é muito fujona. Não disse para ficar lá comigo? Daqui a pouco eles deixam Lea aqui e te levam no lugar dela." ele disse, tentando me fazer parar de chorar. "Não, princesinha, não chora, ela vai ficar boa, espera só.." Tom se virou para a enfermeira, que parecia desconcertada. "Acho que essa moça não está em condições de acompanhar ninguém.."

"Não,não, por favor, me deixem acompanhá-la.."

"Ela ainda está em estado de choque. Ela será necessária, para o registro da ocorrência, entrada no hospital da outra garota... Mas não nesse estado.. O que o senhor é das duas garotas?" a enfermeira perguntou

"Um amigo. Sou dono desse restaurante, e elas me fizeram uma visitinha hoje. Já o fechei, e deixei o caixa em mãos de minha confiança. Poderia acompanhar as duas garotas ao hospital? Eu poderia ser útil, apesar de infelizmente não ser testemunha ocular do acidente."

"Se conseguir fazê-la parar de chorar um pouco" ela disse, com um sorriso de canto. "Um calmante e uma noite de sono é tudo o que ela precisa."

"Sentirei-me honrado" Tom respondeu. A enfermeira então se virou, comandando toda a equipe novamente, com sua prancheta em mãos. "Lady Di... Lea ficará boa logo, e então você poderá enchê-la de beijos, como eu sei que você fará. Ela acordará logo, eu sei disso, não se preocupe."

"Como... como você sabe?" disse, soluçando

"Eu _sei_. Dianna, tenha fé nisso. Quando você acordar ela estará olhando para você, com aquele sorriso que você tanto descreve."

_O sorriso dela... _Me lembrei, começando a soluçar mais e mais.

"Diaaaanna, pelo amor! Quanto mais eu falo mais você chora? Vou passar a falar menos e te encher de cócegas. Você não pode chorar tão descontroladamente assim na ambulância e no hospital. Vamos! Cadê a garotinha linda que eu conheço?"

"Ela está sendo amarrada naquela maca..." eu disse, e Tom me abraçou, me deixando chorar em seu terno. "Ai... estou molhando todo seu terno. Deve ter custado uma fortuna.. Me desculpe." disse, limpando as lágrimas e me afastando

"Depois de toda essa insistência e você vai parar de chorar por causa de um terno? Dianna, você não existe. Vamos, eles já colocaram Lea lá dentro. e vê se não chora tanto assim mais."

Pedido em vão. Quando vi Lea na maca, não consegui segurar o choro, e desabei de novo.

Chegando ao hospital, colocaram-me num leito, ligada à um soro, em um quarto diferente do que Lea estava. Em um momento Tom estava ao meu lado, e no outro, eu conseguia ver apenas um espectro de Lea, minhas pálpebras foram ficando pesadas, e o espectro me dizia:

"Eu.. eu te amo muito. Eu prometo que vou estar esperando por você quando você acordar. Não foi nada grave. E não foi sua culpa. Estou aqui quando você dorme, e estarei quando acordar." E chegando mais perto, colocou uma mão em minha testa, que surpreendentemente não era gelada como eu esperava.

"Eu também te amo, Lee." respondi, finalmente me rendendo ao sonho.

Em um misto de realidade e sonho, minha mãe brincava com uma garotinha de três anos, morena dos olhos verdes e o sorriso enorme, enquanto um outro garotinho que parecia ter a mesma idade a puxava, tentando chamar atenção dela. Ele segurava uma rosa vermelha, e quando mamãe se virou para ele, ele a entregou.

"Você é linda, vovó." ele disse, com todas as letras. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, e em fundo pude ver outro sorriso em destaque. Um sorriso que nem em milhões de anos eu poderia esquecer. A morena surgiu em primeiro plano, segurou o garotinho no colo, e o beijou na bochecha esquerda.

"Mamãe vai viajar." ela disse

"Pa onde?" ele respondeu

"Mamãe precisa fazer uma viagem longa dessa vez. Mas quando eu voltar vou trazer muitos presentes pra vocês dois."

"Mamãe vai tazer pesente?" a garotinha perguntou

"Só quando mamãe voltar." ela respondeu

"E quando mamãe volta?" o garotinho perguntou

"Daqui a um tempo. Posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Pede, mamãe"

"Eu quero que você cuide da mamãe Di pra mim. Os dois. Encham ela de carinho, e de tudo que ela precisa, até mamãe voltar."

"De tudo, mamãe." o garotinho começou a chorar, quando Lea começou a desaparecer, como em uma nuvem de fumaça, na frente dos dois. A garotinha começou a sacudir-se no colo da avó, que agora também entrara em primeiro plano, chorando silenciosamente. Enquanto Lea desaparecia, a garotinha, que descera do colo da avó tentava pegá-la com as mãozinhas pequenas. O garotinho pegou em sua mão, e parecia saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Vamos, mamae vai voltá, e vai tazer pesente para nós dois, se a gente cuidá da mamãe Di" ele a pegou pela mão, se virando novamente para minha mãe, e a chamando para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. Ela se abaixou, e ele perguntou, de uma maneira que a irmã não ouvisse:

"Vovó, quando mamãe Lea volta?" sussurou, com uma lágrima no rosto. A loira logo tentou camuflar as lágrimas que ocupavam todo seu rosto.

_"Eu não sei se ela vai voltar_." ela disse. O garotinho saiu, escondendo as lágrimas da irmã, que estava sentada à um canto. A imagem logo se difundiu. Outras imagens logo apareceram em primeiro plano, mas o peso em meu coração não diminuía, muito pelo contrário. Permanecia ao mesmo nível, mas as vezes ficava mais clara. Imagens como as histórias de meu avô. Os presentes que ele me dava quando eu era pequena. As reuniões de família e os dias que eu passava em sua fazenda. E minha mãe chorando, chorando muito. Minha avó em seu lado, a confortando, quando era claro que ela precisava de um abraço também. O cheiro das duas quando estava abraçando-as, com os braços em suas pernas. E tudo ficando nublado... Logo eu também estava chorando. Depois o dia em que perdi meu primeiro animal de estimação... Mas essas memórias... Por que somente agora? Devem ser esses calmantes... Eu não devia ter mais que 5 anos...

Me levantei bruscamente da cama, e Lea não estava lá.

"Lea?" perguntei, sem nenhuma resposta. Fui até o corredor.

"Você prometeu." e, sentando em uma das cadeiras de espera no corredor, comecei a chorar novamente.

* * *

"Eu quero vê-la! Eu _preciso _vê-la! Vocês não entendem! Não entendem! Onde está Tom? Ele entenderia, eu preciso vê-la, eu a prometi!" a voz estridente e quase familiar entrou pelos corredores, e chegando aos meus ouvidos, fazendo me sorrir de orelha a orelha, levantando a cabeça de meus joelhos. "Não podem fazer isso comigo, deixem-me vê-la!" A morena entrou em meu campo de visão, do outro lado do corredor, com duas mulheres vestidas de branco a segurando pelos braços. Lea parou, observando-me sentada, ainda segurando meus próprios joelhos no corredor de espera.

"Dianna... Dianna!" ela se soltou das enfermeiras, e correu graciosamente até mim. Poderia ter sido uma alucinação, então me levantei, enquanto ela já estava pulando em cima de mim.

"Você.. você está.." antes de terminar a frase, Lea atacou meus lábios, em frente à todos os que estavam presentes. Fiquei em um primeiro momento surpresa, mas depois me permiti aproveitar o momento. Lea beijava-me como nunca havia feito em toda a sua vida, enquanto todos olhavam surpresos pela reação dela. Ainda me encontrava meio tímida frente ao inerente ataque de Lee, mas logo ela aprofundou o beijo, segurando em meu pescoço e arranhando-o levemente. Só paramos quando eu finalmente precisei de ar, minhas pernas estavam completamente bambas.

"Você é doida, Lee" disse, enquanto me agarrava em seu pescoço, abraçando-a firmemente. "Eu... tive tanto medo.."

"Não foi absolutamente nada. Foi como se.. eu estivesse só dormindo..." ela disse, olhando em meus olhos. "Você não tinha de se preocupar tanto.. A batida nem foi tão forte, aliás."

"Quando você acordou?" perguntei

"Há alguns minutos..." ela respondeu

"E por qual motivo você não está sendo devidamente tratada e medicada?!" alterei o tom de voz "Isso aqui não é um hospital? Como essa garota frágil pode ficar por aí perambulando quando acabou de acordar?!"

"Dianna, se acalme..." ela respondeu

"Primeiro a senhorita vai voltar pro seu quarto, e dormir até se sentir melhor de verdade. Vai verificar os exames, e ver se realmente nada aconteceu, e depois" novamente Lea me calou, mas agora com uma sequencia de beijos rápidos, que logo me fizeram querê-la mais.

"Acalmou?" ela perguntou.

"Como você pôde sair sabendo que você estava mal? Céus, você foi atropelada Lea!"

"Eu... precisava ver se você estava bem... Eu não vi nada depois de ser atropelada.. Eu caí e.. apaguei. E só. Ninguém quis me dizer como você estava, e Tom tinha saído pra buscar algo... foi só o que me disseram..."

"Me diga."

"O quê?"

"Onde doi?" perguntei, quando ela tentou esconder uma careta ao alongar seus braços.

"Não está doendo nada... é só que eu fiquei muito tempo deitada..." ela respondeu. Abracei-a protetoramente, e descansei sua cabeça em mim

"Vamos voltar, aquelas enfermeiras devem estar realmente bravas com você." disse, olhando para as duas mulheres de branco acompanhadas de um homem também em branco, que andava a passos firmes em direção às duas.

"Ai, merda merda merda merda" Lea repetia

"O que você fez, Lea?" perguntei

"Eu? Nada... talvez eu tenha enganado... um pouquinho... as duas..."

"você...?"

"Na verdade... eu pedi para usar o banheiro.. e quando elas me largaram.. eu saí correndo. Desculpe, mas eu precisava ver você." ela disse, fazendo biquinho "Mas agora não podemos ficar aqui, acho que esse cara não seria muito amigável..." Lea disse, correndo para a primeira porta que ela encontrou, a do quarto onde me anestesiaram.

"Deixa que eu cuido disso, Lee. Medrosa." disse, rindo e a seguindo para dentro do quarto. "Com licença... vocês estão procurando alguém?"

"Na verdade, viemos buscar essa senhorita... que fugiu de nós... Ela precisa voltar para o quarto imediatamente, para que os devidos curativos sejam feitos, trocados.. que seja."

"Concordo completamente. Podem levá-la até seu andar, que é o... ?"

"Ela está no 5º andar. E já tem acompanhante. Sem visitas." o homem respondeu, secamente.

"Você concorda?'' Lea sussurrou, me olhando severamente

"Não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano" disse em seu ouvido, sorrindo de canto. Selei nossos lábios rapidamente, e a levei até a porta. "Até mais, amor. Se Tom aparecer em seu quarto, avise-o que preciso dele aqui." ela sorriu ao ouvir-me a chamando de amor, e meu coração derreteu completamente

"Pra quê?" ela perguntou

"Ai, que curiosa" selei nossos lábios novamente, segurando seu rosto de frente ao meu "por enquanto você só precisa saber disso. Agora vá" depositei um beijo em sua testa "com esse agradável" outro beijo em suas bochechas "enfermeiro, tudo bem pra você?" selei nossos lábios mais uma vez.

"Claro. Tudo bem..." ela parecia seriamente desnorteada, apenas ri enquanto a encaminhava para os enfermeiros, que a levaram para o 5º andar.

XXX

"A senhorita queria me ver?" Tom disse, entrando na sala onde me encontrava.

"Eu procurei a enfermeira responsável pelo andar onde eu fiquei... Ela me disse que eu precisava de alguém pra assinar as papeis pra alta aqui do hospital... Como você entrou comigo e com Lea, eu achei que eu poderia pedi-lo..."

"A enfermeira disse se você está bem mesmo?" ele disse em um tom preocupado

"Depois de alguns exames sim, mas como eu disse, ainda preciso de alguém pra assinar os papeis por mim..." respondi.

"Que maravilha! Onde é a linha pontilhada?" ri, dando-lhe um tapa no ombro. "Mas essa notícia é ótima, estão todos muito preocupados com você. Na verdade eu tive de dar meu celular pessoal para seus colegas de elenco, que não davam descanso à minha recepcionista no restaurante.. Não sabia que você tinha tantos amigos agora, Dianna..." ele disse, debochado.

"Haha, muito engraçado Tom. Mas ainda que eu receba alta, não vou pro set. Vou te liberar de ter de ficar aqui com Lea, que ainda tem de fazer alguns exames e toda a burocracia... Você tem seu restaurante pra cuidar, coisas pra fazer... Não posso ficar monopolizando seu tempo, sabe." abaixei minha voz "e ela é minha namorada, eu tenho de cuidar dela!"

"Mas claro que não! Ficar aqui com Lea tem sido realmente bom, às vezes. Ela realmente gosta de conversar, não acha?" ele perguntou, e afirmei com a cabeça, rindo "Acho que já a conheço melhor que você, Di." ele abaixou a voz ''e acho que não tem pessoa melhor pra você do que ela."

"Ainda assim eu prefiro ficar aqui cuidando dela, afinal, já faço isso há muito tempo. A partir de hoje pode voltar a cuidar de seus negócios" respondi

"Se você insiste..."

XXX

"Senhorita Lea! Olhe quem veio te visitar..." Tom anunciou-me, entrando no recinto onde Lea já estava há três dias.

"Dianna! Finalmente! Já estava planejando minha próxima fuga..."

"Nem pense nisso senhorita, imagine se aquele enfermeiro resolve te buscar de novo" disse, me aproximando da cadeira onde ela estava e selando nossos lábios.

"Ah, o amor... Deixarei vocês duas sozinhas, claro. Dianna dirá a devida situação. Te vejo em uma próxima oportunidade, Lea. Espero receber meu convite de noivado" ele disse, rindo e se retirando do quarto.

"Que novidade, Dianna? Do que ele tava falando?" Lea perguntou.

"Tudo em seu devido tempo, Lee." disse, com um sorriso "agora me deixe matar saudades de você..." beijei seus lábios, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos "ou você não sentiu saudade de mim?" perguntei, inocentemente.

Imediatamente ela se levantou da cadeira, se colocando em minha frente e puxando minha nuca para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Gemeu quando nossas línguas se tocaram novamente depois de todo esse tempo, me fazendo lembrar que não estávamos sozinhas no quarto. Tentei pará-la, mas só consegui que arranhasse minha nuca levemente antes de apoiar um braço em meu ombro e outro em minha cintura, me puxando mais pra perto. Espalmou sua mão pelas minhas costas, arranhando-a levemente por baixo da minha blusa, também não pude conter um gemido de satisfação.

Ela então também se lembrou que não estávamos sozinhas, e rapidamente se soltou de mim, voltando pra sua cadeira, vermelha como um pimentão.

"Esse show todo pra depois ficar envergonhada?" perguntei

"Você viu? Todos olhando pra gente! Como não ficar? Mas depois desse seu ataque..."

"Ei, foi você que me atacou!"

"E você me provocou! O que eu podia fazer?" perguntou

"Ser mais boazinha e não mostrar tudo isso frente a eles..eles podem ficar com ciúmes..." respondi

"Como eles saberão que você tem dona se eu não fizer isso?" ela comentou. "e você é minha, só falta o mundo saber... não é?"

"Claro.. claro lindinha.." disse, a beijando na testa. Gostava do jeito que isso soava. Eu pertencia à Lea e a mais ninguém. E ela era minha. "Vou buscar algo pra você comer, você está muito branca..."

"Ah não.. de novo? Desse jeito vou engordar tanto que terão de aumentar minhas roupas de Rachel Berry. São essas luzes.. há quatro dias eu não saio ao sol! Quatro dias!" – ela respondeu

"Ah... claro.. mas ainda sim vou pegar algo, tudo bem?"

"Ah. Qualquer coisa por você, Dianna..." ela disse, com um biquinho.

"Quase ia me esquecendo! Você fará alguns testes hoje e estamos livres pra ir embora. Aí você poderá pegar quanto sol quiser. E comer o quanto o Ryan deixar" comentei

"Ahhhh não! Merda!"

"O que foi?"

"Ryan ainda não sabe... de nós..." e de novo sorri com a menção. "Tecnicamente... Ninguém ainda sabe... só o pessoal do hospital, e os visitantes, e os acompanhantes... e os pacientes... Estamos ferradas" concluí, séria.

"Eu tenho de receber alta logo... Ou quando saírmos, a FOX terá duas atrizes a menos..." ela respondeu

XXXX

E assim ocorreu. Lea fez alguns testes rápidos, por dois enfermeiros, e logo estava liberada. Amber foi nos buscar no hospital, na maior alegria, e em segredo, pois não queríamos que meio mundo ficasse sabendo da nossa saída.

Chegamos rapidamente em casa (em parte graças à direção segura e certa de Amber). Lea logo fora tomar um banho e dormir, quando, passando pelo telefone, me lembrei das inúmeras mensagens de amigos que deviam estar preocupados. E realmente ali estavam: amigos meus, amigos de Lea, amigos nossos, amigos de L.A, de San Francisco, de N.Y, amigos de nossos pais... e uma de Ryan Murphy. Era seca, e objetiva.

_Espero que vocês estejam se recuperando bem. Assim que puderem voltar ao trabalho, estarei esperando vocês no set. Algumas coisas precisam estar esclarecidas._

''Estamos ferradas'' pensei

* * *

Tem esse e outro capítulo aqui. Mas vocês preferem que a fic acabe em 2 ou 3 capítulos ou que continue? Review please!


	15. Sing me to sleep

Oi vcs :) Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora pra atualização. Mas tenho razões pessoais (women involved) e eu não queria esse capítulo fosse depressivo etc. Ah, e preciso da opinião de vocês. Posso fazer mais uns 4 capítulos, 3 de história e fofura e etc etc etc e um epílogo gigante, ou posso continuar com a história, mostrando mais storylines, mais casais etc etc etc. Preciso da opinião de vocês :D

* * *

"Dianna, você não vem?" gritei do quarto. "Estou começando a achar que você não gosta mais de mim..."

"Se acalme Lee, já estou indo! Por que a pressa? Eu estou com fome!" ela respondeu, da cozinha. Senti também um ronco no estômago, então desci pra comer. Já havia tomado banho, e colocado meu pijama mais confortável, ao passo que Dianna não tinha nem chegado em nosso quarto.

"Boa noite lady... Você por aqui?" brinquei, escorando-me no batente da porta.

"Boa noite... A senhorita deseja algo?" ela respondeu

"Desejo você... Sua boca.." disse, me aproximando.

"Desculpe senhorita... Mas isso ainda não está disponível... Eu tenho namorada, sabe?" respondeu, selando nossos lábios.

"E onde é que ela está? Ela é uma péssima namorada se a deixa sozinha assim..." perguntei

"Ela está perto... E ela é ciumenta, sabe? E sexy... " espalmou suas mãos em minhas coxas, me colocando então em cima da bancada.

"Sexy é? Eu acho que você ainda não viu nada..." respondi, trazendo-a mais pra perto, e, com uma mão em sua nuca, juntei nossos lábios novamente, dessa vez aprofundando mais o beijo, arranhando levemente sua nuca. Ela gemeu em contentamento, passando suas mãos pelas minhas coxas e pelas minhas costas.

"Eu espero que não..." ela disse, num suspiro por ar. Coloquei minhas pernas pelos lados do seu corpo e as passei pela sua cintura, a trazendo mais pra perto. Eu conseguia sentir a temperatura de seu corpo, e ela a minha.

"Você... você.. quente." balbuciou entre um beijo e outro. Colocou sua mão por baixo da minha blusa, encontrando meu seio esquerdo. Apertou-o delicadamente, soltei um gemido alto, levando uma mão em sua bunda e arranhando suas costas levemente. Com um gemido ela se separou de meus lábios.

"Se não pararmos agora vou acabar tirando suas roupas aqui mesmo.'' ela disse.

"E qual o problema?" perguntei

"A cama é bem mais confortável" ela respondeu. Depositei leves beijos em seu ombro, enquanto ela me carregava até o quarto novamente, dessa vez com muito mais cuidado devido aos curativos. Me colocou delicadamente na cama e depositando beijos carinhosos em meus lábios. Peguei sua mão e guiei-a também para a cama. Ela tensionou seus ombros, colocando sua força em seus braços para não colocar seu peso em cima de mim.

"Shh. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo." E com isso a beijei mais uma vez, a puxando mais para a cama. Dessa vez ela beijou de volta, hesitantemente numa primeira vez, mas já se entregando como sempre.

"Dianna..." sussurrei quando ela nos separou do beijo. Deslizei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, para que seus beijos se fizessem presente de novo. Logo já a provocava com minha língua e com mordidinhas em seus lábios. Dianna gemeu e deslizou suas mãos pelo meu corpo, antes de passar mais uma vez pelo meu curativo, voltando ao seu estado hesitante e protetor.

"Relaxa. Eu estou bem. Se algo incomodar, eu te aviso eu prometo.." voltei a beijá-la mais passionamente, até que ela enfim se deu conta de que eu estava bem. Ela gemeu entre o beijo e essa foi a minha deixa para tentar desabotoar sua blusa. Dianna, claro, foi mais rápida, achando logo a barra de meu pijama e logo o passando por cima de minha cabeça. A loira sorriu, apreciando a visão proporcionada.

"Então é isso que você tem escondido de mim... Me provocado, não é? Você é quente, Lea... Muito sexy.. Eu não sei como eu posso manter minhas mãos pra mim mesma quando você tem tudo isso aí..." Dianna sorriu e logo levou uma mão ao meu seio esquerdo, o massageando enquanto invadia minha boca novamente com sua língua, me fazendo gemer em antecipação. Arqueei minhas costas para dar mais espaço para suas mãos e sua língua, que agora trilhava beijos em direção ao vale entre meus seios. Colocou sua mão em minhas costas, para mantê-las naquela posição. Eu já podia sentir a umidez em minha calcinha, e Dianna também, o que a deixava mais animada. Sugou meu seio direito enquanto massageava o esquerdo, arrancando-me um gemido ainda mais forte "Dianna..."

"Sim?"

"Eu quero... ver, você"

Dianna desceu sua boca até a barra de meus shorts, ameaçando tirar-os com sua boca. Engasguei com a ideia, e tentei novamente tirar sua blusa. Ela se moveu para tirar sua própria blusa e sutiã.

"Isso que você queria?" ela perguntou. Balancei minha cabeça afirmativamente.

"Bom. Muito bom..." Então voltou a trabalhar em meu pescoço. Sugou um ponto específico que me fez arquejar e segurar sua cabeça para mais contato

"M*rda. Isso é muito bom... Mais.."

"Lea Michele xingando despreocupadamente... Nunca pensei que veria esse dia.."

"Dianna!" a chamei, com pressa para mais contato.

Ela apenas sorriu, mas depois perguntou "Posso tirar seus shorts agora?"

"Por favor..." implorei. Ela apenas sorriu enquanto tirava meus shorts sem desprender do contato visual. Minha pele arrepiou ao se dar conta da total nudez, mas logo foi acalmada pelos beijos protetores que Dianna distribuía. Ela logo tirou seu jeans, então estava apenas com sua calcinha (na qual estava completamente inundada, eu podia ver). Beijou-me apressadamente, prestando muita atenção em minhas coxas. Mordeu a beirada de miha calcinha, fazendo me suspirar e arquear minhas costas, dando-a mais espaço para Dianna removê-la.

Dianna rapidamente se instalou entre as minhas pernas. "Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Podemos parar aqui, começar outro dia, com mais romantismo..."

"Dianna, por favor. Eu quero você." A loira não desperdiçou nenhum tempo depois disso. "Eu vou devagar"

Tentativamente, Dianna colocou sua boca em meu sexo, me fazendo soltar então um grande gemido. Ela sorriu e ficou mais confiante em suas investidas, lambendo, sugando e circulando tudo com sua habilidosa língua. Enquanto me encontrava em um estupor de prazer, gemendo sem parar, ela logo empurrou dois dedos para dentro de mim.

"Tão apertado..." Ela começou a empurrar pra dentro e pra fora gentilmente, e logo comecei a rebolar em volta de seus dedos.

Dianna parou logo com seus movimentos com a boca, se concentrando em seus dedos, assistindo minhas reações enquanto procurava o ponto que me faria gritar. Mas com todo o movimento, uma dor lancinante nas costelas me fez parar subitamente, aumentando a preocupação em seu rosto.

"Amor... o que aconteceu?"

"Dianna..." arquejei "dói..."

"Você quer parar?"

Ela capturou meus lábios em um beijo passional. "De jeito nenhum. Deixa eu me acostumar um pouco."

Dianna sorriu gentilmente, aquela não era uma boa hora para discussões "Okay. Só me diz quando você estiver melhor." e me beijou ternamente mais uma vez, em um sinal de pura adoração. Expirei algumas vezes, e confirmei com a cabeça. Dianna gentilmente continuou seus movimentos, mas dessa vez gentilmente, carinhosamente, e retornou com os movimentos de sua boca. Logo já estava tomando o ritmo anterior, rebolando em seus dedos, mas agora cautelosamente, por causa dos ferimentos, Dianna começou a gemer também. Estávamos tão presas no momento que ela se assustou quando cheguei logo ao ponto máximo.

Dianna se moveu para deitar em meu lado, e me abraçou enquanto minha respiração voltava ao normal.

"Foi melhor do que eu pensei que seria." informei-a "Obrigada?" disse, corando. Ela beijou-me ternamente mais uma vez, negando a minha menção em retribuir. "Por favor..."

Dianna sorriu e estava a responder-me quando invadi sua calcinha com minha mão. Procurei logo onde lhe daria mais prazer, circulando e memorizando suas reações. Dianna estava sem palavras...

"Ai... meu deus." Ela já estava excitada ao ver as mnhas reações, então não demorou muito para que ela mesma chegasse ao orgasmo. Curvei meus dedos, a fazendo gritar de prazer. Então voltei a abraçá-la, e nós duas caímos logo em um sono profundo.

* * *

"Você pode se virar, Lee. Eu não mordo...''

"Bom..." murmurou "Talvez eu queira que você morda um pouco" Sabia que as palavras eram meu ponto fraco, mas conseguiu a reação que queria: meu queixo caiu quando ouvi-a dizer tal coisa.

"Isso é apressado..."

"Bom, eu não sei quando eu vou conseguir uma chance dessas de novo..."

"Vira pra cá" ordenei. Quando o fez, a encontrei bem mais próxima do que eu achei que ela estivesse.

"Hey."

"Hey." fechei a curta distância com um beijo. Lea faz um adorável barulho, que eu sei que vem dela, mas não acredito que vem só de um simples beijo. Ela me beija de volta, mas tenta não se entregar muito, logo posso perceber. Já posso imaginar a beijando como eu realmente queria e ela já saindo correndo, assustada.

Mas então sinto seus dedos urgentes em meus cabelos e a calma vai toda embora. Puxo-a para mais perto e arranho suas costas com minhas unhas. Ela logo coloca suas mãos em meus seios, acariciando-os ferozmente. Sinto seu coração bater mais e mais rápido. E mais uma vez já estou gemendo sob seu toque,

Lea pressiona um pouco mais forte, e o suspiro que escapa de meus lábios a faz gemer, e pressioná-los ao ponto pulsante de meu pescoço, depois meu queixo, e meus ombros. Minhas mãos viajam pra cima e pra baixo em seus lados. Preciso sentir sua pele, agora mais quente, sob minhas mãos de qualquer maneira.

"Dianna... Eu..." ela sussurra.

"Sim?" Me aproximo mais dela, colando nossos corpos.

"Melhor?" pergunto. Ela confirma enquanto roça seus lábios aos meus, me provocando enquanto seguro seus quadris.

Quando minhas mãos encontram seus seios, sinto que posso explodir a qualquer momento, mas então seus lábios encontram os meus e se dirigem mais baixo. Eles passa, meu pescoço, meus ombros, e encontram um de meus seios, e já não posso mais segurar um grito de prazer.

"Shhh…"

"Desculpe," murmuro, mas sua boca ainda se encontra em meus seios, criando a mais maravilhosa sensação descrita, e eu não posso imaginar o que seria melhor. E então seus dedos viajam novamente pelo meu abdômen, e parando logo em cima de minha calcinha.

"Você quer... quer dizer, eu posso..?''

"Agora você que está vermelha..." brinco, cutucando-a na bochecha, sua cabeça descansava em meu abdomen

"Você não me respondeu..."

"Eu não acredito que você precisa perguntar..." pego sua mão, a guiando até o tecido completamente molhado entre minhas pernas. Ela suspira, tentando ficar quieta, e pressiona seu corpo contra minha mão. Me balanço, quase desesperada por sentir seus dedos onde já tenho imaginado por muito tempo.

Mas então sua mão está sobre a minha, e ela guia minha mão para baixo, debaixo do tecido de minha calcinha, especificamente. Eu consigo sentir a umidade, na qual é muita, e solto um gemido entre meus lábios. Ela então segura meus dedos, pressionando-os para frente, logo encontrando meu clitoris e fazendo pequenos círculos com meus dedos. Solto mais alguns gemidos altos, até que ela os solta, apenas para os inseri-los em sua boca, sugando-os com vontade.

"Tira isso." ela ordena.

"Tem certeza?"

"uh huh. Por favor."

"Okay" Ela pressiona seu corpo ao meu, em um calor indescritível, seus dedos já achando seu lugar preferido entre as minhas pernas, assim como os meus. Tento memorizar cada momento, cada toque.

"Simmm" ela geme. "Eu quero você dentro de mim"

Meus dedos encontram logo a fonte de umidade e, insiro devagar, um dedo de cada vez, mas é muito devagar para ela e tudo que ela quer é mais.

"Posso tentar uma coisa?" ela pergunta.

"Qualquer coisa." suspiro. E de repente sinto a maciez de sua língua contra mim e cada nervo de meu corpo se incendeia. Olho para baixo e minha respiração para ao ver a cabeça da morena entre suas pernas. Isso manda uma nova onde de excitação pelo meu corpo, e sei que fico cada vez mais molhada, e também sinto seus dedos trabalhando dentro de mim. Ela mantém dois de seus dedos e sua língua e lábios fazem coisas que nem ela mesma se permitiria imaginar

"Lea..." gemi. Coloco minhas mãos sobre minha boca, tentando ficar quieta, mas Lea apenas ri de meu esforço em vão. Inspiro fortemente enquanto Lea coloca outro dedo dentro de mim, e chego mais e mais perto do orgasmo, e tento prolongar a sensação, mas seus dedos encontram um doce ponto dentro de mim e eu sei que tudo está por água abaixo

"Faz isso denovo"

"O que? Isso?" algumas estocadas mais tarde e já estou agoniada em cima do colchão, então Lea resolve trabalhar com sua língua mais um pouco, e não consigo segurar mais. Minhas unhs se enterram no lençol, e alguns gritos de prazer escapam de minha boca, e cada músculo do meu corpo parece relaxar, depois tensionar, de novo e de novo. Já começo a achar que estou vendo estrelas quando Lea está ainda com sua boca em meu sexo, vez ou outra gemendo alto. Começo a repetir seu nome, achando que aquela sensação é a melhor do universo, enquanto Lea faz sons indistinguíveis. O quarto logo cheio de "Lea... LEea.. por favor.." e quando penso que tudo está acabado, mais uma vez meu corpo se tensiona e relaxa, indicando mais um orgasmo. Lea sobe na cama, abraçando-me enquanto continuo deitada, paralisada e suada, além de completamente exausta. Ela deposita doces beijos em meu rosto.

"Por Deus... Isso foi incrível. Eu não.. Eu nunca—"

"Eu sei. Foi demais.."

"Eu deveria retornar o favor. Não é justo se eu posso ter quantos orgasmos eu quiser e você não..."

"A próxima."

_Próxima?_

* * *

"E eu ainda estou com fome."

"Eu estou com _muita_ fome. Acho que vou morrer..." disse, contorcendo-me na bancada

"Quer um sanduíche, Lee? Que exagero..." ela disse, me tirando da bancada.

"Ah, só se você fizer um pra mim..." respondi. Ela então me entregou o dela.

"Fica com esse, eu faço outro. Manhosa." ela disse, apertando minhas bochechas e selando nossos lábios, pra depois se virar e fazer outro.

"Você é tão atenciosa, Dianna. Acho que vou te prender pra sempre, o que seria de mim sem você?"

"Bajuladora.'' ela disse, rindo.

Depois que acabamos de comer, fomos dormir. Dianna ainda quis tomar banho, o que me levou a dormir profundamente antes dela chegar com seus pés gelados em minhas coxas, propositalmente pra me acordar.

"Mas que m... Dianna!" exclamei

"Boa noite amorzinho" ela respondeu delicadamente, depositando um beijo em meu nariz.

"Ah, você está gelada!" constatei. "Tomou banho na Antártida foi?"

"Nah.. eu só quis diferenciar um pouco hoje... e banhos frios são relaxantes..."

"Vem mais pra perto, ou você vai pegar uma hipotermia hoje..." disse, aconchegando meu corpo ao lado do seu, e passando meus braços pela sua cintura. "Boa noite, Di."

"Boa noite minha pequena." respondeu

O cabelo de Dianna exalava um perfume tão bom, que tive de me aproximar mais, depois de um certo tempo. Ela nem se movia, então achei seguro o movimento mais próximo. Percebi então sua respiração ficar cada vez mais pesada, ela ainda estava acordada – e provavelmente não se divertindo tanto quanto eu.

Então resolvi jogar sujo. Depositando leves beijos em seu pescoço, observando cada vez mais seus movimentos involuntários, e claro, aplicando mordidinhas e lambidas a cada beijo. Ela nem se movia, tão enrijecido e tenso seu corpo estava. Ri baixo, e me afastei um pouco, dando a entender que eu finalmente havia dormido. Ela então lentamente afastou minha mão de sua cintura, a colocando para longe, se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro. Assim que ela saiu não consegui abafar mais risadas, esperei a porta bater para afogar meu rosto no travesseiro.

Fiquei muito tempo esperando que Dianna voltasse, o que não aconteceu e me fez ir até o banheiro verificar o que havia ocorrido. Bati duas vezes e abri, me deparando com Dianna jogada no chão gelado do banheiro.

"Dianna. Elise. Agron." pontuei, uma oitava acima do esperado. "o que você acha que está fazendo no chão do banheiro?" continuei no mesmo tom, acordando-a repentinamente, a fazendo sentar e bater com a cabeça na pia.

"Merda!" ela disse, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos para tentar aliviar a dor. Logo já estava a ajudando, distribuindo beijos em sua cabeça.

"Pronto, pronto, já parou?" disse, mais calmamente.

"Melhorou" ela respondeu

"Mas agora posso saber o que você faz aqui?" perguntei

"Claro, caso você não se lembre... Eu não tive alternativa a não ser dormir nesse chão gelado... Aquilo não foi justo." ela fez um bico, tentando imitar o que geralmente faço.

"O que foi que eu fiz?" perguntei, falsamente desentendida.

"Você? Ah, nada demais, só isso" ela então afastou seus cabelos e mostrou as marcas que havia feito em seu pescoço, corei disfarçadamente e me aproximei, tocando as marcas em contentamento. Uma idéia me veio à cabeça: coloquei-me a fazer mais marcas em seu pescoço. Mas agora sem mordidinhas. Chupões que só expressavam o quanto eu queria Dianna, que gemeu, com as pernas bambas. Depois de deixar uma marca suficientemente visível por um bom tempo, a levei para a cama, em meio aos seus protestos.

"Não quero ter de ir te buscar no banheiro de novo, ok?"

"Tudo bem, Lee."

"Mas agora deite-se, você está gelada."

"Se eu deitar, eu sei muito bem o que vai acontecer."

"E me diga que você não quer isso." rebati

"Isso seria a maior mentira que eu poderia dizer em toda a minha vida." ela disse, se deitando na cama "mas eu quero que seja... perfeito."

"Você é demais, sério" disse, rindo e a puxando mais pra perto. "E eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo."

–-x-

Acordamos no outro dia, exatamente do jeito em que dormimos.

"Di... Di..." ela gemeu em resposta, em descontentamento

"que foi?"

"Acorda... temos de ir pro set. Trabalhar." respondi, puxando uma mecha de cabelos de seu rosto e beijando sua bochecha. Ela abriu um sorriso, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Será que existe jeito melhor de acordar?" ela perguntou

"Farei o possível, prometo." respondi, rindo. Ela tomou banho enquanto fui logo preparar nosso café da manhã. Que aliás, fazia anos que não via a cozinha, ao que me parecia.

"Que saudades desse cheiro." Dianna disse, aparecendo na porta da cozinha com seus jeans super apertados e uma blusa decotada

"Onde você pensa que vai assim?" perguntei

"Assim como?" ela devolveu a pergunta

"Assim... tão.. sexy." respondi, mordendo o lábio

''Você é muito ciumenta. Eu sempre vou pro set com blusas assim..." disse, segurando meu queixo com uma mão e selando nossos lábios. "Bom dia, aliás. Acho que você devia tomar banho logo... Temos uma reunião com Ryan."

"É algo urgente?" perguntei, preocupada

"Na verdade... ele meio que quer saber porque você pulou e me beijou quando me viu no hospital. Ou porque estamos usando anéis desde aquele dia no restaurante... Essas coisas que ele sempre pergunta.." ela respondeu, ironicamente

"Ah, claro, achei até que ele havia esquecido" rebati, entrando na brincadeira. "Mas agora, sério. O que ele te disse? Vamos perder o emprego?"

"Lee, fala sério. Você é a atriz principal da série. Ele nunca ia tentar te tirar dela."

"Mas... e você?" perguntei, com minha cabeça já turbilhando em pensamentos: será que eu teria de me mudar? De nunca mais vê-la?

"Não se preocupe. Eu darei conta de tudo. Você precisa de um banho, e rápido, ou estaremos atrasadas, docinho." respondeu. Mas quando saí, juro que a vi abaixando sua cabeça na mesa, em sinal de preocupação também. E aí não teria mais paz o resto do dia.

–-x-

Depois de quase atropelar dois pedestres – inclusive uma senhorinha que atravessava a rua; quase bater num poste e ser parada por uma policial, chegamos ao set.

"Temos de falar com Ryan." ela estatou

"É. Eu sei." confirmei. Ela poderia sair de lá não sendo mais Quinn Fabray, HBIC do Mckinley. E isso me preocupava. Bati duas vezes à porta. E ouvi um baixo ''entre'' logo depois. Segurei a mão de Dianna, com o coração acelerado. Suas mãos estavam geladas, e tremendo, mas ela fingia estar tudo bem, então eu também deveria. Entrei primeiro na sala, seguida diretamente por Dianna.

"Bom dia, senhoritas." Ryan disse, secamente.

"Bom dia Ryan" cumprimentei calorosamente, sem saber de onde aquela voz havia saído.

"Lea, é um prazer revê-la! Fiquei realmente triste ao saber de suas notícias. Sorte que Dianna esteve lá por você, não é?" ele respondeu,no mesmo tom.

"Claro, claro. O que seria de mim sem ela, é o que eu me pergunto." apertei a mão de Dianna, que me puxou mais pra perto involuntariamente.

"E o que seria de mim sem vocês duas, é o que me pergunto, Lea." ele respondeu. E daí eu já sabia o que viria. "Eu queria saber em primeira mão o que está acontecendo com vocês duas. Eu realmente me importo com vocês, e gostaria de não acreditar em meros _boatos._

"Eu posso explicar plenamente, Ryan." Dianna disse, repentinamente com sua voz calma e segura. "Eu amo Lea como nunca amei ninguém. E ela é minha namorada agora. Eu oficializei nossa relação logo naquela noite do acidente. Ficaria muito honrada com suas bênçãos, já que você nos uniu nessa adorável série."

"Ficaria completamente honrado, Dianna. Vocês são as estrelas dessa série, e não gostaria de tomar nenhuma atitude com vocês. Eu completamente apoio essa relação, se me permitem. Mas agora precisamos tirar o atraso dessa semana. Vamos vamos, já pros seus camarins. Gravaremos em meia hora. Estão liberadas."

E com um suspiro de alívio, saímos da sala.

"Você... viu..." balbuciei, enquanto ainda caminhávamos de mãos dadas.

"Shhh" ela respondeu

"O que?" perguntei

"Estou tentando gravar esse momento em minha mente."

"Qual?"

"Este" e, pegando meu rosto em suas mãos, deixou em meus lábios suaves beijos, que exprimiam toda a emoção do momento.

"Você é minha namorada. Pro mundo todo. Minha. E só minha."

E chegando ao trailer, começamos logo uma sessão dos beijos que não terminamos na noite anterior. Dessa vez só havia a comemorar. E comemorar com quem amamos é o melhor jeito.

* * *

Bom, claro que agora vamos todos conhecer a família Agron, a família Michele e etc com uma coisinha que eu amo que é pular o tempo heheehe De novo desculpem pela demora. Quem acompanha once upon a fabery time, segunda feira farei o possível pra já ter um novo capítulo... que não será depressivo, hehe

Ah, não esqueçam de dar uma review, não custa nada e me motiva a escrever! :D


End file.
